Harry Potter and the bond of souls
by John Foxton
Summary: After becoming bonded to Gabrielle Delacour, Harry discovers something about his life which will end up changing his future completely. With enemies closing on all sides, Harry much risk everything he has to become what he is prophesied to be. contains Quidditch, War, Armies and Veela. H.P x G.D
1. Chapter 1:meetings and revelations

Harry Potter and the Bond of Souls

By Demetri Novaceck

_Okay, So I (John Foxton, who has taken over this story) have tried to correct some of the grammar and generally improve it, I'm still on the lookout for a Beta, so give me a PM if you want, thanks_

**Set during Goblet of Fire, after the second task, Harry and Gabrielle get together and nothing will keep them apart, not even Voldemort... M+ .D**

_Chapter 1: meetings and revelations_

Harry was cold, running out of air and tired, the blonde French girl he had rescued floated up easily whilst Ron was dragging him down. He cursed to himself as he drew his wand and cried "Wingardium Leviosa!" they both floated to the surface rapidly, and, if he could, he would have sighed, but unfortunately, he was both underwater, and exhausted. The spell had used the last of his strength and as he kicked feebly, his mind started going black, he suddenly felt a slimy, if strong tentacle catch him around the foot and fling him to the surface, he blinked and spluttered, as a familiar ginger haired face grabbed him, "you had to save the girl didn't you, bloody hell man, there's no bonus points!" Harry grinned feebly, and took a hold of the struggling blonde girl, gently helping her swim across to the bank of the lake. As he collapsed on the muddy sand, his legs still submerged he took a look back, and saw the enormous arm of the giant squid wave once before dipping back beneath the waves.

When he had finally escaped madam Pomfrey from giving him a third pepper-up potion he made his way out of the hospital tent, he saw Hermione and Victor Krum talking softly and slowly made his way over there, avoiding pats on the back and thanking well wishers, about half way to his friends he felt something hit him and turning, he saw a mane of silver blonde hair before cold lips were pressed against his own, he initially tried to break free and nearly succeeded until he found himself pressed against the stands, resigning himself to the embraces of the mysterious woman. She opened her mouth and licked his top lip, Harry's opened mouth in surprise and suddenly realised he was feeling her tongue with his, their tongues fighting for dominance. He felt something he had never felt before, an almost painful feeling of fire within his heart, making its way to his brain, and then to his tongue and into her, he gasped and they broke apart, gasping for air.

He looked down to see the French girl, Fleur's sister, pressed tightly against him, his first feeling was disgust, she looked to be only 9 or 10, but somehow he knew that wasn't the case. He looked around and was relieved to see that nobody seemed to have noticed, until he saw a pair of cold grey eyes, staring at him with a bizarre look akin to hatred and pride. He was shocked, but as Fleur made her way over his shock was quickly replaced by fear, she grabbed her sister's hand, still glaring at him and then stormed off.

Slightly confused he finally arrived at his destination and Hermione jumped into his arms with a hug, he laughed before she released him and she curled into Krum's arm, looking like she had always belonged. "Well done Harry, you did it!"

"Yeah, I did, did everyone else get out okay?"

"I vas fine, as I sink vas the other hogvarts champion, but Fleur vas attacked by grindelows and vas forced to stop." Harry was shocked; he had never heard Krum utter more than a monosyllabic grunt.

"Oh, I see how you are Hermione? You were gone a long time"

"Well yes, we went to McGonagall office where she told us that we would be going under a magical sleep until we were brought back to dry land. I don't know what else happened, the next thing I knew was Viktor pulling me out of the water," she looked at him before giving the international quidditch player a peck on the lips. Curious, harry asked "so, is it official, are you two a couple?"

"If Her-me-own is okay vith it, then, jah, ve are a coople." He seemed almost smug as he said it,

"Well, um, congratulations, I'm gonna, uh... go see Ron, he's over there..." laughing harry left his two friends to visit Ron, who was looking sulky outside, the hospital tent. "What's up with you?" harry asked his friend.

"Her, snogging him for Christ's sakes, he's from Durmstrang, he will probably kill her, I mean, how stupid is she?"

"I dunno, Ron, Krum's a pretty nice guy, maybe they will be good together..."

"Whatever, I'll talk to them later, look; it's the judges and their scores, shut up." Harry sniggered but looked over to the judge's desk, Dumbledore looked tired but pleased, Madam Maxine looked disappointed whilst Karkaroff looked pleased. Percy looked proud and more pompous than ever before and bagman, who was speaking, looked as lively as ever and was positively bouncing with glee. "Ladies and Gentlemen, here ends the Second task of the tournament! Having spoken with the mere chieftainess, we reached an agreement about scores. Mister Cedric Diggory, who was first to arrive back with 3 minutes to spare scored full marks." All the Hogwarts students roared their approval and Cedric looked rather embarrassed, as he held Cho close to him.

"Mister Viktor Krum, the second to arrive, used an incomplete form of transfiguration which, whilst messy, did prove to be very effective, although he arrived 7 minutes outside the time limit of an hour. He does however receive 42 points!" Karkaroff looked pleased and the students gave another loud cheer. "Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons academy of Magic failed to complete the task after she was attacked by grindelows, however, she did show excellent use of the bubble head charm, and for this receives 25 points." There was polite clapping and Harry looked around, he saw Fleur and her sister in a heated discussion by the hospital tent, Fleur's sister, looked at him, and his heart soared and he easily responded to her smile.

"Mister Harry Potter, despite arriving first to the mer-village, waiting to make sure all hostages were safe, and when miss Delacour did not arrive rescued both his and her hostage. Despite some other ideas, the judges believe this shows bravery and moral fibre; however, he did arrive well outside the time limit, and so will receive 35 points." The Gryffindor's howled their approval at this, and bagman continued "this puts the total scores as thus. In first place, Mister Cedric Diggory with 93 points, second, Mister Viktor Krum with 81 points. Third place is Mister Harry Potter with 80 points and last position Miss Fleur Delacour with 65 points."

The next day, as Harry made his way down to dinner he was surprised to see Krum sitting on the Gryffindor table next to Hermione, both of them had their heads together and were reading a paper, He sat down next to them and, seeing Hermione's panicked expression asked, "what's up?" there was no answer only the days copy of _the daily profit _handed to me, curious he read: "Hermione Granger: The Champion Chooser"

_ Hermione Granger 14 of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, also long term girlfriend of Harry Potter 14 is said to have dumped the boy-who-lived for a new and more exciting man, Viktor Krum 17 of Durmstrang. Yesterday, after the third task, Krum was heard to confess feelings of love and invite Granger back to Bulgaria in the summer. Meanwhile, Potter, who has been in a relationship with Granger since their first year at Hogwarts, is said to be broken hearted and distraught. A source close to the ex-couple said 'Granger and Potter have always been close, and I am afraid that this break up will cause Potters fragile sanity to break. When first Potter saw Krum and Granger together, he is said to have kissed the first girl he saw, which was, Gabrielle Delacour. Much younger sister of Beauxbatons champion Fleur Delacour. Although Gabrielle's age is undetermined, sources estimate her to be between 9 and 10. Clearly, potter is in a very sensitive mental state and healers from St. Mungo's rehabilitation and mental recovery ward think that Potter would do very well from a stay __**Continued on page 4 article 6**_.

Harry laughed, "who wrote this?" still laughing he checked, "Rita Skeeter, I should have..." he broke off as he suddenly felt... freedom, love and peace, he looked around and saw Fleur and her sister staring at him, he excused himself from his friends and stood up. He made his way slowly to the entrance hall where the ridiculously gorgeous French girl grabbed his arm and led him out the doors to the blistering wind of the February morning, he shivered as they made their way through light drizzle towards the lake, the icy black waters looked ominous, and Harry, remembering yesterdays task, shivered involuntarily again.

They trudged on, over damp grass and through little rivers formed by the rain, despite his winter hood being up on his robes, he still felt very cold and berated himself for not bringing his scarf. They walked past the beach tree and continued on their way. Harry was now fairly confident as to where they were going and, sure enough, they soon reached the blue and gold Beauxbatons carriage. And harry was ushered up the stairs by Fleur and her sister, he looked up to see plush purple sofas and a thick carpet, a fire was burning merrily in the grate whilst the windows showed a bright and sunny view with vineyards and a large palace in the background.

Harry realised it was Beauxbatons and how much nicer it was to look at than the imposing turrets and walls of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons was of a light sandstone and looked like something out of a history book, Versailles or another palace of the era, it looked nice, and comfortable. He saw five or six Beauxbatons students gawping at him and muttered "bonjour" Under his breath. There was no reply and he blushed, suddenly Fleur grabbed his arm and dragged him through a door, into what appeared to be a bedroom. He was thrust into an armchair whilst Fleur and Gabrielle sat on the bed. Harry was fairly worried; Fleur was looking at him with rage and disappointment on her face and Gabrielle refused to look at him. "What's going on Fleur?"

"Ma Soeur 'as done a very foolish sing,"

"Which was...?"

"Kissing you." She said it like a fact, which it probably was. "By kissing you when she did you has changed both your lives forever." Harry was confused, and realized that there was something he was missing. "Fleur, it was a kiss, nothing special, tensions were running high what with the task, but it was nothing. Really." Fleur muttered something in French.

"Ignorant fool, I am a Veela, Gabrielle is a Veela, to Veela there is no little kiss. You must understand something, Veela are different to humans. Veela have been hunted to work as Prostitutes and slaves for millennia. The entire reason for Romans invading Germania was that we were most abundant there, due to this Veela have changed, until our 16th birthdays, Veela remain in a young form and do not mature, However, In the very rare cases of a Veela finding her Soul mate, she would mature at a very rapid rate to become fully grown in around three months. This transformation was caused by a kiss; however this kiss had to have erotic intentions. As Veela only feel erotic desire to their soul mates before they are 16. Also the kiss must go both ways."

Harry was not a fool, and realized where this conversation was headed. "You think... Gabrielle and I could have... Bonded?"

"Not 'sink, Know, Gabrielle has already experienced the maturing process, she may only look 9, but she is in fact the same age as you, by early may, she will be 14 in mind and body. During this process, your mental link will grow stronger, to the point where you can mentally communicate, she will learn all you know, and likewise with you, you will become fluent in French and she in English, you will be perfect for each other, with no problems, and also," here she blushed "you will be perfectly sexually compatible, and receive incredible sex from one another." Harry sensed she wasn't done, and sure enough, once she had regained her composure, she carried on "however, you must understand two 'sings, first, this soul bond is permanent, you cannot go back on it, and also, if you seek sex outside of the two of you, she will die, as will you, if she has an affair. Also, should she die, you will die, and should you die, she will die. I am sorry, 'arry, but it is done, and nothing will change it, don't blame my sister, as she 'ad no choice, it was set in stone."

Harry was confused. He wanted nothing more than to leave but he knew that he couldn't. He looked over to Gabrielle and she smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile back. And as he looked into Gabrielle's eyes, he knew what Fleur has said was true. "Also, 'arry, not in England, but in France, where there are many Veela, you and Gabrielle are officially married, as soon as you sleep together, and the bond becomes complete. In England, it is illegal and deemed wrong to marry or even sleep with a Veela as we are classed as dark creatures. I think it is a good idea if you don't tell anyone about what has happened, as it would not be very good for anyone."

Harry paused, confused, shocked, and then "FUCK, what the fuck is this... Fuck" Gabrielle looked shocked at his outburst whilst Fleur looked understanding, seeing this look enraged Harry even further. "Why the... why me? I mean of all the hot-blooded handsome guys out there, why me?"

"We had no choice in the Matter 'arry, otherwise..."

If she was hoping to placate harry, she was wrong as he launched himself out the chair and viscously kicked the end of the bed before sitting down with a gasp of pain. Gabrielle laughed a sweet melody of noises which made Harry warm and fuzzy. _Christ, _he thought, _she can do this with a laugh! _"'arry, I am sorry, but you will have to break up with Hermione, because, well, it will never work." Harry laughed "No problems there, we are not a couple, and never were, it's just the paper lying!" Fleur smile, got up, and quietly left the bedroom, leaving him and Gabrielle alone. He looked at her and was again entranced in her grey-blue eyes, so like her sisters. He had a sudden desire to hold her and never let her go and had to fight to stay in his seat.

He looked down to his toes and when he mustered the courage to look up again, he saw tears carving tracts down her face. This time he could not halt himself as he crossed to the bed, he held her against his chest as she continued to cry, he could not explain but it just felt so... right. Also, he was quite disgusted, but he found her slender, willowy figure the most desirable thing he had ever seen, despite her flat chested and childlike appearance. "Je voudrais tu rester por la nuit, avec moi." Despite the language, he understood "yes, forever." He replied and as they kicked off shoes he lay against the pillows, he felt her rest her head against his chest, on cue the light dimmed and Harry Closed his eyes, for the first time in weeks, content as he went to sleep.

The next morning he was woken up by a monstrous form towering above him and yelled out in panic, grabbing his wand from in his robes, he struggled to focus, even in his glasses, he pulled them off and to his shock and pleasure found his vision improved by the removal of the lenses, however it was still anything but perfect, he squinted and realized it was madam Maxine who was towering over him, he lowered his wand, and silently cursed, at his side, Gabrielle stirred, then gasped as she saw her headmistress. She hurriedly began babbling in French and Maxine suddenly said something quietly in French and Gabrielle was silent instantly; she then rounded on Harry who shrank down into the pillow and clutched at Gabrielle's hand for support. "You, Boy, and you miss Delacour, come with me, NOW!" harry knew better than to argue and silently put his shoes on and helped Gabrielle with her own shoes.

When they left the carriage, they saw that the castle and grounds were deserted, except for Fleur who immediately tailed behind Harry and Gabrielle looking worried. They were marched over the frosted ground and forced to jog as Maxine was going at such a pace. They marched on, passing a disgruntled Filch, who muttered something about mess in his halls, and how a decent lash of a whip would stop this muck. They carried on, passing a startled Professor McGonagall in the corridor, who at once asked "what is happening, Potter where are you going?" Harry gestured wordlessly and she fell in line, walking with Fleur as Madame Maxine made her way to the stone gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office. "Password, if you would be so kind..." croaked the gargoyle,

"I am here to see Monsieur Dumblee-dore, so move you useless lump of rock!"

"You know, manners cost nothing, if I got my way you would be barred from within for eternity, unfortunately the headmaster has more compassion than I." The gargoyle slowly moved aside and revealed the winding spiral staircase. Stepping on, the entourage made their way to Dumbledore's office. Without bothering to knock Maxine barged through the door, where Dumbledore stood by the window, "ah... My dear Olympe, what is the purpose of this unexpected pleasure, please have a seat, Harry, Miss Delacour and Miss Delacour, and Minerva, this is a wonderful early morning meeting. Please, have a drink, sherry, whiskey, I believe I have a special dwarven Cognac from 1844, an excellent year, coupled with the dwarves excellent natural..." he was cut off by Madam Maxine.

"Headmaster, I am not here for a drink, I am here to get this..." she glared at Harry "beastly child expelled from your school, Maintenant."

"Ah." Dumbledore looked pleasantly surprised, "and what are the charges brought against Mister Potter?" Madam Maxine looked momentarily stumped, "Err. Rape, trespassing, assault and... Attempted assault of a teacher." Dumbledore looked shocked and regarded harry with a cool gaze "I see." He paused looked at Harry, Gabrielle and Madam Maxine "I take it that Miss Delacour is the victim here?"

"Oui"

"I see, and Miss Delacour, Did Mr. Potter, uh, force himself upon you?"

"Non, absolument non."

"Did he assault you?"

"Non."

"I see, Madam Maxine, I apologize, but it would appear Mr. Potter is in the clear for the two major crimes, I assume the trespassing was on the Beauxbatons carriage, but what happened with the attempted assault of a teacher?" Madam Maxine paused, glowering at Harry. "I saw this boy in bed with one of my students, I roused them and he immediately drew his wand to attack me." McGonagall had stiffened at the sound that one of her students would be in bed with another person. "Did Potter use a spell on you?"

"No, but he would have if he had not recognised me."

"Wouldn't you though, draw your wand if you and your, ahem, companion were attacked whilst you were asleep?"Maxine blanched, "that is neither here nor there, is it headmaster"

"Perhaps Miss Delacour and Mr. Potter can explain what led to them sharing a bed last night, I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation." Dumbledore looked at the two of them for a long minute from over his half-moon spectacles, Harry remained quiet and Dumbledore looked somewhat disappointed, "I see." He paused, looking at professor McGonagall, "Minerva, I believe it is up to you to dish out punishment, for trespassing, and being out after Curfew." Gabrielle suddenly turned on her sister and spoke very fast in French, Fleur said softly "non Gabrielle, c'est un mal idée." Dumbledore, however asked "what my dear, is telling me a bad idea?" Fleur flushed but reluctantly turned to Madam Maxine and began talking very quietly and very fast, Gabrielle gripped his hand to the point where it hurt. When Fleur finished talking, Maxine looked shocked, worried and excited.

She turned to Gabrielle and Harry, "Enfant, it is time to leave. Now, get out!" Harry wordlessly stood and helped Gabrielle up before he Fleur and Gabrielle left the office. Once the three of them were out of the castle they sat down on a mossy bench, in front of the lake, offering a great view of the forbidden forest and Hagrid's cabin, a plume of grey smoke rising from the single chimney. "Fleur, how did Gabrielle understand what Dumbledore was asking her?" harry had been wondering for quite a while.

"it is probably due to the fact that your being quite so close to one another for quite a while sped up the process, is 'sere any other changes?"

"Well, yes, my eyesight, it's well changed. I see better without glasses now..." Harry paused, unsure whether to go on, "and parts of me have, well, grown..." harry blushed, and Fleur after a brief pause blushed as well. She looked at him and said, "yes, probably the bond working, your vision will become 20:20, you will grow taller, stronger, and your mind will become keener, it varies how much, but it will happen, Gabrielle is not the only one who will experience changes." Gabrielle had been quiet for a while, but then spoke in very accented and slow English "'arry, 'ow is eet, 'zat you are being so, brave?" it was the first time she had spoken in English "je ne sais pas, mon Fleur, mais je pense que tu sont un grand aide" both Fleur and Gabrielle laughed at his atrocious French, and after a while Harry joined in. "Harry, you must understand something, It is Dumbledore who pushed for Veela to be restricted as dark creatures, and who banned Veela, human marriages in this country, he will be most displeased that his favourite little pupil is irrevocably bonded to one of the "creatures" that he despises"

"Dumbledore? Are you sure?"

"Oui, it was he who did his utmost to prevent us entering this country!"Harry was furious; it was he Dumbledore who had lectured him on equal rights, Dumbledore who had helped him free Dobby, in his second year! "I'm sorry, there will probably be tough times ahead, but I will stand by you both, to the end, and even Voldemort will not keep us apart!" Gabrielle beamed at him and he pulled her into his lap, stroking her hair and breathing in her glorious scent, roses and fresh rainfall, he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes, "je suis amoreux, Gabrielle" she turned and beamed at him, "I love you too, 'arry."

* * *

**A.N: So for all of those who are knew to this story, I implore you to keep reading, Its not your typical Soul Bond fic. It has War, Armies, Politics, intrigue, assassination and (I think) some comedy, I have tried to make it interesting...**

**Please feel free to review, I do take your suggestions on board, and am eager to have participation from my readers! Thanks **

**John x**


	2. Chapter 2:Actions and Consequences

_So, Installment number two, read, review, and remember, it's only just getting started!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Actions and consequences.

Harry was excited, it was 6 weeks since his meeting with Dumbledore and the event was still crystal clear in his mind. After Dumbledore had dismissed him, he had been called back at dinner to see the headmaster at around 7 o'clock. He had gone to the headmasters office and been forced to wait whilst the headmaster finished a meeting with the head of the department for regulation and control of magical creatures. Harry entered and Dumbledore began a series of mistakes which left him furious and in a rage. Dumbledore had begun "Good news Harry! I know how to deal with your little problem, concerning the French Veela." Harry had realised where this was going and asked "What problem is this Headmaster?"

"Why Harry my boy, the problem that you are currently being forced against your will to do things which you don't wish to do." He said this as if it were obvious.

"Why headmaster, you seem to be labouring under some sort of misunderstanding, I am doing nothing with Gabrielle that I do not wish too, and, it was no decision of Gabrielle's to bond with me, as it was no choice of mine." Harry had very little experience or knowledge in what he was saying but he trusted Gabrielle. "Harry, surely you wish to have a life filled with the pleasures that come to most people?"

"How, in the current situation will I have missed out on any of the pleasures of life, I shall get married, maybe have children, grow old and die with a loving wife by my side. Where is there a problem?" Harry was very put out by Dumbledore and he wanted to leave quite badly.

"Finite Incantatem!" the blast of blue light struck Harry in the chest, he was knocked back a few paces and he drew his own wand, "What the Fuck are you doing, you deranged old bat?" Harry was apoplectic with rage, the end of his wand showered foreboding black sparks and the lights seemed to dim. Dumbledore seemed shocked, "my apologies Harry, I thought that you may have been confunded, or perhaps put under the imperious curse, I now know that Veela magic is a different sort too any of that. I have consulted the department of regulation and control of magical creatures and they advised using Legilemency to attempt to destroy the link from within your head, it will be painful but, it will free you from your curse, however, the Veela will almost definitely die. As I said, I am sorry, but she is no great loss. By your leave Harry, I will begin." Harry stood up, shaking.

"You make me sick. You're just a hypocrite and a liar." With that he spat on the floor and left the office.

6 weeks later Harry and Gabrielle had still stopped talking with Dumbledore and he had the intelligence not to talk with them. Over this time, Gabrielle had changed. She now appeared a girl of about twelve. She had small breasts that were forming perfectly, whilst her hips were gradually broadening. Overall she was still incredibly beautiful. As well as physically, their mental bond had strengthened tenfold. Harry was now as good in French as he was in English and Gabrielle was fluent in English, Harry, to the shock of everybody who knew him, had changed, his body had become broader, his muscles considerably more toned, his hair was soft and wavy, and not quite so haphazard as it had been before. He was also taller, only by a few inches, and his glasses were now obsolete and unnecessary, as he had 20:20 vision. Finally, something not anticipated by Fleur was that he seemed to have developed a form of the Veela charm, although not as potent as that in females, it was still able to have every female in the room drooling over him, as well as some of the men. _Gabrielle, it's the Easter Holidays in a few weeks, we're not going to see each other for a month. _Harry and Gabrielle, on the advice of Fleur, been told to practice with the bond by talking telepathically. It had worked and often Harry would chat with her during lessons or when he was in bed, god that girl had a naughty mind. _'Arry, sometimes you are such a fool, you didn't think you weren't coming to France with us did you? Maman has the house prepared and can't wait to meet you; we are, at least in France, engaged after all. _

Harry smiled, looking down at her, as she snuggled against his side on the sofa. They were currently in the Beauxbatons carriage, which madam Maxine had allowed Harry access to, on account of his unique circumstance with one of her pupils, _Alice is lusting after you again, if it weren't for the fact that it turns me on whenever you aren't paying attention, I would be thoroughly annoyed with the fact that you have Veela charm! _Harry smirked and looked over to Alice, a moderately attractive sixth year, he smiled at her and she blushed, before looking down. Harry resisted the urge to finish her with a direct assault of his charm, as it would have caused problems. "Excuse me." Harry heard French but instantly had it translated before looking up "yes?"

"Professor Dumbledore is asking for you, he is outside, he seemed angry."

"Thank you Marie, I appreciate the effort." Marie blushed before walking off, a glazed expression on her face. Standing, Harry kissed Gabrielle on the forehead before heading to the door, as he opened the door, he looked up at Dumbledore, who seemed somewhat pleased with himself, Harry frowned, not wanting to show any emotion, with a final look at Gabrielle he jumped down and closed the door. "Headmaster" Harry spoke formally without emotion. "Hello Harry, you look well, very well in fact."

"Thank you, you look old." Harry couldn't resist the Jibe. "May I make a request," Dumbledore put in, "can we speak English, sadly my French is not what it was." Harry smiled, "my apologies. May I ask why I have the pleasure of your company?"

"Harry, it is with regret that I have to say this, but I'm afraid Voldemort has become a lot more aggressive, and there is no way that you can safely leave your aunt and Uncles house this Easter, Summer or next Winter." Harry bristled, but Dumbledore went on "It may be possible for you to stay at Hogwarts over summer, as I am sure the rules could be bent, if you liked." Harry turned away. _Gabrielle, I take it you have heard this conversation? Is it possible to go to France with you, for the full holiday, as well as summer and winter? _There was a very short pause followed by _possibly, tell Dumbledore that it is, and we can persuade Mama and Papa over Easter. You know if it were up to me then I would definitely say yes. Besides he has no power over you, Sirius is your parents elected Guardian. _Harry smiled, before turning back and saying "Fortunately Professor, I have no need..." he was cut off by Dumbledore, "English please Harry, not French, Also, I want to hear what you have to say, not Miss Delacour."

"Professor, I have no need to stay at Hogwarts or the Dursleys, as I have been granted an invitation to reside with the Delacours for an indefinite period of time. I believe that Voldemort has very little influence in France, so I should be safe. I thank you for the Invitation to stay at Hogwarts, but must, respectfully decline." The look on Dumbledore's face was priceless, he looked shocked, furious and Jealous at the same time. Harry was curious about the last one and filed the information away. "This is most unexpected, Harry, the Delacours are a very wealthy family, I doubt they will want you to stay with them for such a long time, they move in very, aristocratic circles." Harry ignored the Jibe and responded, "Well, the children of the family certainly seem to like the idea, and their mother agreed, perhaps there is another motive for your desire for me to stay on..." Dumbledore was silent then suddenly spat out

"They are not to be trusted, they will draw you in, then slit your throat and bleed you for every galleon you have. If you value what you have then you will sever all ties with that family and never speak to them again!" Harry said in a very quiet but dangerous voice

"That is my Fiancé, Yes Fiancé professor," for Dumbledore had visibly flinched at the word "and I will not tolerate you blatant racism and discrimination. Good Day." And with that he turned on his heel and walked back to the Beauxbatons carriage as he neared the carriage, Gabrielle stepped out

"Well played, you showed him, no!"

"The fucker deserves to rot." With that Harry grabbed Gabrielle and drew her towards him, his lips slowly moulded against hers and he opened his mouth, her tongue traced his bottom lip and he allowed her access, she gently massaged his tongue before softly stroking his teeth, he moaned and pressed her hard up against him, feeling her firm breasts rub against his chest, he moved his hands lower and cupped her arse, squeezing gently to which she panted into his open mouth.

Eventually they were forced apart, as they needed to breathe, he grinned and she leant into his chest, he looked over her head to give Dumbledore, who was standing looking at them with an expression of both Disgust and rage. Gabrielle had followed his eyes, _we should watch out for him, he is clearly against us, and has a lot of influence_ Harry considered this, _maybe, but no amount of influence can tear us apart._

Harry was tired, not only that, he was also thoroughly annoyed with most of the school, at least most of the females, conversations would stop and mutterings would take up as he passed, Girls would even reach out to feel his robes as he walked past, It amused Hermione greatly, whilst Ron was beginning to split away from him, as he was jealous yet again. Hermione seemed immune to the charm, which Gabrielle said meant that she was properly in love, and Harry was very happy for Hermione and Krum. Hermione had always been there for Harry, unlike Ron, never wavering, giving a constant show of support, even after many of his other friends had left him. He was on his way to Divination, Hermione had left him to go to Ancient Runes and Ron was walking by his side, throwing frequent dirty glances at him. Lavender Brown was behind the two of them and giggling loudly. Bored, Harry slowed Down, Ron didn't and soon Harry was between Lavender and Parvati Patill. "Hi Harry!"

"Hey Lavender" he said flashing her his most charming grin, god he thought, this Veela charm does wonders for confidence levels! Lavender had Blushed, "Well done in the second task, I thought you were really brave."

"Thanks, but I had a lot of help with both tasks!" he gave her another concentrated burst of Veela charm and she moaned, actually moaned! She then flushed and Harry continued. "Working for these tasks has really altered my perceptions of things, I have only a limited time left, I mean, I could die in the next task, that's why I now live by _Carpe Diem. _You know, seize the day!" Throughout this speech, Harry had constantly sent off his Veela charm. By the end, Lavender was panting, and a damp patch was visible between her legs, Harry resisted the urge to laugh.

When they reached the ladder, he was quickly up it, his new, muscular frame having no troubles with it at all. He sat with Seamus and Dean, the misty fumes coming from the fire almost overpowering him, and, when finally Trelawney entered he was virtually asleep, "Good morning students... today we shall continue with the consultation of... the Orb... split into pairs and try to see the others future." With that she started to distribute crystal balls. Harry ended with Seamus, he gazed for several minutes before looking at Seamus and said "Unlucky mate, as far as I can see, you're going on holiday somewhere and it's really foggy, can't see a thing just fog." He and Seamus laughed before Seamus leaned into the ball

"Wohh, Harry, beware the one-legged man, and don't think your tasks are over before they're over, the dark lord will rise from blood, bone and flesh greater and more powerful than ever before." Harry looked at Seamus, surprised and impressed,

"Not bad, you could have told me you were a seer." Seamus looked sheepish,

"I don't like to tell people, and I don't generally say what I see, unless it's important... and I think what I just saw was important. I think the one-legged man is Moody, but it's hard to be sure, and perhaps, the plan is too capture you after the third task... it wouldn't be a bad plan, would it?" Harry was yet again impressed

"Course, moody has been helping me with the other tasks, so if he is a death eater, then he would be trying to get me to win..." Harry was puzzled, moody was crazy, but a death eater? That was just wrong. His first thought was to go to Dumbledore, but he dismissed that very quickly as well.

"Go to McGonagall. She knows what to do."

"McGonagall? Yeah alright, thanks Seamus, I appreciate it." When the bell went, he went with Hermione to the transfiguration rooms, and knocking three times waited, soon after, professor McGonagall opened the door,

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger come in." They entered and sat on the two high backed wooden chairs, "What is the problem?" Harry quickly outlined what had been said by Seamus, and what they had then discerned from his predictions. McGonagall was quiet for a while, before she said,

"Potter, I don't meant to be rude, but could this have a, well a prank?"

"It could have been, but Seamus' mother is a banshee, and they are known to be natural Seers. So it would be a bad idea to dismiss it, surely..." McGonagall looked unconvinced, "at least look into it. Please professor!"

"Very well Potter, I shall take it to the headmaster, I must admit, I thought you would have gone straight to him."

"Let's just say, Professor Dumbledore and I have, certain disagreements at the moment and I would prefer it if you didn't mention me to him." Harry tone was calm, but hid something else, aggression perhaps? McGonagall was impressed by the new potter, he had changed a lot, and she thought it was all for the better. "I take it you and Miss Gabrielle are still together, I must say, he was beyond furious when Maxine told him. I thought he was going to attack someone, and I must say, he's taking it very badly. I'm happy for you, really potter, and congratulations" with that Harry and Hermione were dismissed; they rose and headed to Lunch, happy with their success.

Harry was tired, it had been an eventful morning, and he was not looking forward to defence that afternoon. He trudged into the great hall and sat with the rest of Gryffindor. Krum soon came over, spotted Hermione and sat down next to her. If Ron had been displeased before, he was now furious. A look of pure rage was now on his face. "Hey! Why don't you sit with your own friends shit-head? We don't want you here! Go back to the Slytherins, where you can chat about you-know-who and about the great times you've had with him!" Krum looked up, startled, and furious.

The rest of the great hall had gone silent, and watched the two as they squared up, Ron, long and Gangly, against Krum who was tall, Muscular and eagle-like. "If you wish to repeat those accusations, I will see you outside the castle in five minutes." Ron, who seemed to be beside himself with Rage blindly agreed. "Very well, five minutes it is then." With that, he stalked off, looking much more impressive than the red head, whose face matched his hair

A large oval had formed around the two males; they had drawn wands and were squaring up. "May the gods look down on you vith pity." Krum said, his voice echoing around the courtyard. Ron just spat on the floor in front of them. Harry was in the front row of students, Ginny stood next to him, he looked around and saw Gabrielle looking at him, he smiled and she returned it. Almost absent mindedly, Ginny reached out and took his hand, Harry coughed and whispered "Ginny, get off me." She didn't and when Harry shook his hand free, she looked hurt, "Don't try to deny the chemistry between us, it is definitely there, all you have to do is look." Harry groaned and said nothing.

Krum and Ron were facing away from each other, Wands drawn, "1...2...3...DRAW" Harry looked aghast as Ron sent a shot of violet light at Krum on two. It was absorbed on a large shield which was invisible. Krum then turned and sent five jets of bright lights to five of the statues in the courtyard. They came to life and two of them grabbed Ron by the shoulders, whilst two others stood guard, the fifth drew a long sword and swung it back, before swinging it forward, stopping against Ron's throat, leaving a thin line of blood flowing down his neck from the thin slice which was left there. Ron had paled. Krum then turned and shot a final medley of spells, Harry recognised some of them, the jelly legs jinx, the dance curse, and flipper spell, but others were alien to Harry, However when they struck Ron he sprouted feathers, Wings, grew a beak and fell to the ground, clucking and behaving like a chicken, everyone watching collapsed in fits of laughter whilst Hermione ran to Krum, Delicately skirting around Ron with a disdainful look on her face, Harry left the distraught Ginny, making his way over to Gabrielle "May I have the pleasure of escorting the madam to a spot of luncheon?" Harry asked in perfect French, Gabrielle laughed, taking the arm proffered to her, as the two of them made their way over to the gradually filling Gryffindor table.

They chatted about small things, school and other students, their bond gave Harry patience to listen to Gabrielle as she went over the good things and the bad about every Beauxbatons student she could think of. In the break after lunch, they had a walk about the grounds, and Harry brought up Seamus and going to McGonagall, Gabrielle was interested, and said "you did the right thing my love, try to disassociate yourself with Dumbledore as much as possible, he has the potential to damage us quite a lot, However, if we can change his views on us, he could be a very strong potential ally, and we need allies, nobody is going to like it when the boy-who-lived marries a Veela!

Harry was shocked to see a large front page of the daily Profit in the Entrance Hall it was in black and white and there was a moving picture of a man being led to Azkaban. The sign read "HOGWARTS TEACHER JAILED" Harry grabbed Gabrielle's hand and led her through the crowd, using his charm to part the crowds quickly. He read to the bottom of the paper and gasped.

"_Alistair 'mad eye' Moody who has been a Hogwarts teacher since the beginning of the year, has been discovered as an imposter, thanks to an anonymous tip off, given to a member of staff. When taken to headmaster Dumbledore's office, he was then stunned and later was revealed (after the poly-juice potion had worn off) to be Barthemius Crouch Jr., who supposedly died 6 years ago in Azkaban. When, after interrogation by Veritas-Serum, it was revealed that Crouch was involved in a trap to capture Harry Potter, use him to restore the Dark Lord, and then kill Potter, Dumbledore and the Minister for Magic, Crouch has subsequently been subjected to the Dementor's kiss. For full details see page 17." _

Beneath this was another sign which read "DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK LESSONS HAVE BEEN CANCELLED FOR ALL STUDENTS FOR THE FORSEEABLE FUTURE. FREE PERIODS FOR PERSONAL USE INSTEAD." Harry was amazed; his request to McGonagall had been received and put through very fast. He didn't mind though, as he now had hours to spend with the Gabrielle, on this wonderful May afternoon. Perhaps the final week of school was not going to be so bad after all!

* * *

**A.N: So, I have revamped this section, tried to improve grammar and spelling, I do understand I still have a long way to go, so anyone who wants to have a go at getting it better, give me a PM!**

**REVIEW!  
John x**


	3. Chapter 3: France and Families

Chapter 3: France and Families

*lemon warning*

"Come on Harry, the carriage leaves in ten minutes!" Gabrielle was tugging at his hand; he said a hurried goodbye to Hermione and Krum, who were going to Bulgaria together for the Easter Holidays. He grabbed his trunk, broom and Hedwig, all of whom had been charmed feather light and shrunk them down, telling Hedwig to fly to the Delacours house; he fitted the rest of his stuff into his pocket, before running with Gabrielle and Fleur, to the Beaubatons carriage, where he had been offered room by Madam Maxine he reached the steps first and opened the doors for the two sisters, before jumping on, closing and bolting the door closed and turning round. He had been on the carriage for so long that nobody was even remotely surprised by the fact that he had jumped on a carriage, belonging to an all-girls school, headed to France, "Err. Hello guys, I'm just here for a ride, ignore me." They laughed and he took a seat, Gabrielle firmly secured in his lap, as the enormous carriage began its long journey back to France.

Harry was stiff when he woke up, he had fallen asleep soon after they had taken off, Gabrielle was also asleep, her hand over his shoulder and her head pressed against his chest. He smiled, gently stroking her hair, her rhythmic breathing calmed him and he put his arm over her chest drawing her in, and inhaling her delicious scent, as it flowed over him. The carriage was rocking slightly, and out of one of the windows, a muggle aeroplane was visible, flying parallel to them as it zoomed by, keeping pace with the 12 winged horses at the front of the carriage, land was beneath them and Harry felt as if they were beginning to descend, they suddenly entered a cloud and mist was all he could see. Harry felt Gabrielle stiffen, before she opened her eyes. Harry looked down into her smiling grey-blue eyes and grinned back. When he looked at the windows he was shocked to see how much lower they were, he could see muggle cars on motorways and buildings. He was suddenly nervous, and Gabrielle, feeling his nerves, and knowing what caused the, laughed, _Harry, _she thought_ there is no need for you to worry, even if my Mother disapproves of us, which she won't! She can do nothing, we are bonded. Permanently, according to tradition, the day after we... consummate our relationship, we are to go to the ancient and Hidden Veela capital of Atlantis. Besides, you're no scrawny little thing anymore, your big and strong, and an excellent Quidditch player! Relax, you're clever, funny and Fluent in French, what isn't there to love! _Harry grinned

_what would I do without you? You beautiful cunning and wonderful girl!_

There was a violent Jolt, as the carriage hit the ground. Harry sat up straight and nervously and straightened his robes and flicked off specks of dust from his shoulders. Gabrielle took his hands and pressed them to her lips. "Relax, mama will love you, and if you say you are considering a career in professional quidditch then, then papa will love you also!" But harry couldn't relax, he knew he was meeting his future in-laws, and he wanted to make a perfect impression. He stood, nearly shaking before fleur grabbed his hand, squeezing it she said, "Harry, you look like you will piss yourself, relax, you're going to be fine. RELAX" he did, a very small amount, before stepping towards the doors, Gabrielle opened them, and after the other two he stepped out, squinting in the bright sun and sweating somewhat in the roasting heat. He saw Gabrielle and Fleur head towards a man holding dressed in a cream jacket and trousers with a tie. On his breast was printed a crest, It was at this time that he realised just how rich the Delacour family was, and he wondered whether or not Gabrielle's parents would approve. He then remembered that he was the head of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter, set to inherit 750 million galleons when he turned 17. Somewhat relaxed, he followed them. "Miss Gabrielle, Miss Fleur, the car is ready. You must be the guest of Miss Gabrielle; I'm Pierre, the Driver." Harry Smiled and Nodded. Helping Gabrielle with her trunk and smiled, very glad to have the warmth of her hand in his.

They had been driving for around and hour, when they reached a pair of Enormous gates, each a deep gold, glinting softly in the evening light. The family crest was intricately formed out of the metal, a sword pointing out of a sun, which seemed to be exploding. Above it were the words "Together we stand, Alone we fall." The enormous gates swung out and the car, an expensive Rolls Royce, Magically spacious, eased forward, and as they passed through the gates and onto a Drive, covered by an avenue of Willows, Harry felt ancient and strong magic examine him, and allow him to pass, He knew that these were Wards, and by the feeling of them, they were equal to those at the Hogwarts, Harry suddenly felt his nerves return, and when he gripped Gabrielle's hand tighter, she turned to him exasperatedly, "Harry, if you don't calm down, I will not kiss you for a week. They will love you, what isn't there to love?" harry smiled, and pecked her on the lips. However, all too soon, the car drove up to a vast chateau, it was a pleasant Cream colour, and stretched up five stories, it was very long, and slightly curved, they had stopped in front of two large oaken doors, they were located in the apex of the curve, The driver, Pierre, got out and held open the door for them, "Your luggage will be taken to your Rooms, I believe Madam Delacour is expected in the sitting room. Fleur thanked him and led them through the doors, into a vast hall; it was a square, with marble pillars leading up to the ceiling, high above them. There was a staircase, leading up from both sides of the hall; leading to 5 doors, to the left and right were more doors, all a rich mahogany. Fleur confidently strode forward, her shoes clacking against the marble floor, he and Gabrielle followed behind as they walked towards one of the doors Fleur opened it and walked through, Harry braced himself and followed behind, braced for the worst.

The first thing harry noticed was that it was a very comfortable looking room, there were plenty of large, comfortable looking sofa's as well as several armchairs, there was a medium sized coffee table and a few bookshelves. On the walls were several portraits, some of old sophisticated looking wizards, and others of Fleur Gabrielle and two adults Harry assumed must be the two Delacour Parents. Sitting on one of the armchairs, eating a small biscuit and sipping from a mug of coffee was Mme. Delacour. She stood and Hurried over, giving Fleur a big Hug, then proceeding to Gabrielle. She looked at her two Daughters. "Gabrielle, you have changed so much, you look absolutely my dear. Maturity suits you!" Gabrielle smiled at the praise. "And Fleur, you look lovely, as ever." She turned her attention on Harry, who squirmed. "You must be the man who's stolen my youngest daughter." Harry blushed, unsure whether to respond or not, after a brief squeeze of the hand from Gabrielle, he said "Err, sorry ma'am, couldn't exactly be helped, not that I would turn down your daughter, if circumstances had been different... She is, and always has been very beautiful, I'm a err... very lucky guy!"

"Stop rambling, whatever my views, Gabrielle has chosen you from amongst the 3 billion males out there, for that, be lucky. However, just understand that I am _Very_ protective of my daughters, and should you even consider turning away from her, I shall personally rip your eyes out of your head. Tea?" harry was shocked, but realised that she had accepted him; he smiled and accepted the cup which was proffered to him. "Please take a seat, my husband will be back any minute now." Harry gratefully sat on one of the sofas. Gabrielle snuggled close to him, he smiled down at her, and she grasped his hand in response, squeezing, harry liked the pressure, and covered her hand with his own. "So Harry, I want to know exactly how the bond happened, it has been over 80 years since the last one occurred, the ancient and noble order of Atlantis has of course been informed, they are coming on Thursday. Don't look shocked dear; this is a monumental event in Veela History. A normal bonding is rare enough, but this one, with what our Seer's have foreseen, it is monumental." Harry was shocked, puzzled and intimidated, "Err, Mme. Delacour, what is the ancient and Noble Order of Atlantis? And what have your Seer's prophesised about me? And what do I have anything to do with Veela History?"

"Harry, It is not my place to answer these questions, it is the place of the order, Listen do not panic, it is your place to achieve great thing, just tell me, How everything that occurred, actually took place, between you and my daughter. I wish to know." So he did, he spoke for over two hours and when he was finished it was dark outside, Mme Delacour had been quiet, asking only occasional questions, when Harry was finished, she looked at him and cursed loudly, Harry watched impassively when she suddenly turned and said "Why? The most influential man in wizarding Britain, if not the world, and you make him an enemy. With Dumbledore on your side, life could have been so simple. I'm sorry, it's just, well, and your life will be much tougher now. We will see what is more important to him, You Harry, or his loathing of the Veela race. Whichever he chooses, there will be negative consequences, also, you..." she was interrupted by a loud Pop, and a man, who Harry recognised as Mr. Delacour, in an expensive business suit, which looked rather ruffled, strolled out of mid-air, and sat on a sofa, "You know, I never knew it was so hard to run for President in this country, I mean, everyone wants to know what I am going to do with everything. It tires you." He picked up a mug and sipped, He groaned before saying "Maurice, Claude!" two well dressed house elves, in neat little tea towels, printed with the Delacour crest. "You called Master?" Croaked the smaller of the two elves "Yes I did, It has come to my attention that I desperately need a glass of whisky. Preferably a muggle scotch and well matured." The house elves bowed, before asking "Would Sir's guest require a whiskey?" Mr. Delacour looked around saw Harry sat next to Gabrielle and started. "I don't know, but I imagine he would, better make it two, and open one of the dwarven bottles, we have guests." The Elves bowed again before vanishing with a crack. Mr. Delacour turned to Harry and shook him by the hand. "Mr. Potter, pleasure, absolute pleasure, I hope your enjoying your stay?"

"Yes it has been wonderful so far, Monsieur Delacour, Sir."

Mr. Delacour laughed, loudly. "Ah, Marcia, He at least has manners," he turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter, call me Jean," Harry paused, not willing to appear to forthcoming, he hesitantly asked Gabrielle

_Angel, do you think I should ask your father about Dumbledore? He is important in the ministry no..._

The reply was slow in coming, _Harry; it is your choice, although I think it may be very useful, then again maybe not, sorry, I'm, not that helpful! _Harry sighed, annoyed.

"Monsieur Delacour, err... Jean, may I ask, do you know why Dumbledore is err... quite so racist and discriminative against the Veela race?" to Harry's surprise, it was Marcia Delacour who answered.

"Don't ask him that, it is my mother's right to tell that story, I shall say however that it is her fault, and should you remain in England together, then your life will be tough. Very tough, and it is unlikely that Gabrielle will have a good time." Harry was silent, thinking about what was said.

Harry spent the rest of the day in perfect bliss, finding the company of his French hosts most pleasurable, from the delicious buiabesse, to the intimate tour of the house, grounds and nearby beach. When it came to bed, later than he was used too, he was shown to a large room, decorated in light blue paint, with the ceiling being white, with intricate patterns drawn in with thick paint. The room was dominated by a large four poster bed, with mahogany pillars supporting. As well as the bed, there was a dark writing desk, several chairs, a large bookcase, chest of drawers and wardrobe, all impeccably placed and styled with excellent taste. "Wow, this is fantastic, thanks!"

"No problem, my room is just through the door, connecting the rooms, feel free to ask for anything..."

"I uh, see, thanks," harry was no longer tired, "well good night," he leant forwards, brushing his lips slowly over hers. He leaned in, tangling his hands into her hair, his lips were forcefully attached onto hers, and she responded just as eagerly, he opened his mouth and felt her tongue slip over his top lip, before he managed to get a grip, their tongues, together began the ancient duel for dominance, Harry gently pushed Gabrielle towards the bed, never breaking contact with her lips. His hand slipped down, and slipped down the straps of her maxi dress, pushing the light lavender material down until she lay in just bra and knickers, she had been busy however, and Harry's shirt lay on the floor.

Harry kissed down her delicate jaw bone, stopping at her ear, where he gently sucked on the lobe; she seemed to be particularly sensitive in that area, for she bucked her hips, grinding against Harry's hard member. Harry moaned and his hands began to feel around the strap of her black lacy bra, feeling for the strap, his inexperienced hands struggled, and she giggled, undoing it in less than a second. Harry's mouth kissed down her throat, to the cleft between her breasts, he began to kiss his way around her nipple, circling it, before finally taking it in his mouth, his other hand teased the other breast, and Gabrielle had thrown her head back, moans coming out of her mouth. She looked at him and slowly undid his trousers and let down the fly. He smiled as she took his hard cock out of his boxers and slowly licked her way around it, from tip to base, and back up. He gasped "Gabbie..."

"Shhh, just enjoy it..." and with that she took him inside her mouth Harry lay back against the sheets and clenched the duvet, it was incredible what he was feeling, she seemed to have no trouble with the size of him and deep throated, without too much difficulty, he gasped as she sucked and smiled, her head bobbing up and down by his navel, he felt her tongue skilfully swirl his distended head, which seemed to swell in her mouth, he moaned loaned, as she came up, gasping for air, she then took his shaft in her small hands and rubbed whilst kissing his sack, he gasped and moaned gripping her tightly, he gripped her head and pushed his length into her mouth, slowly spilling out pre-cum. He moaned hoarsely but didn't want to end this too fast. He gently pulled her head away, and brought her up to his height, he kissed her, tasty the salty liquid on her lips, before asking "are you sure you want to do this, I mean I can wait..." he looked at her and saw the answer in her eyes, she leant up and kissed him, rolling them over, so he was positioned on top of her, between her legs. He took hold of his penis, and placed it and the front of her wet vagina, "ready?"

"Yes, Harry, do it, please!" with a hoarse gasp of desire he obeyed, going against what he wanted by going slowly, filling her up inch by inch. He hit her barrier, looked deep into her eyes and pushed, she gasped, tears welled up in her eyes and she bit hard into Harry's shoulder. Harry stopped, holding her against him, finally she whispered, "Okay, carry on, I'm ready." Harry obeyed, continuing at the same slow pace, she winced but otherwise seemed okay, and when he was in all the way he stopped, before gradually exiting. He continued at this leisurely pace, in heaven, as he gradually sped up she moaned, her firm breasts bouncing up and down, her face showing ecstasy. He could feel himself slamming into her barriers with every thrust, and if her moans were any evidence, then she loved it, she cried out, "I, uh, love, argh, YOU, Harry, James, Potter, Uh"

"As, do I, my, Love!" He was grinning, as he continued to pound away inside her, he leant down and captured her lips in a kiss, pouring all his love and adoration into the kiss. As he was doing so, she bit onto his bottom lip, He moaned, loving the sensation, and continued. He suddenly felt like a coil was tightening deep inside himself, before it suddenly straightened, driving his sense of pleasure into overload, at the same time, he felt Gabrielle buck and moan beneath him, her now sopping pussy over flowing,pulsating and tightening, he felt his hot seed spill into her, As this was happening, a bright white light enveloped the room, as well as a great heat, although it did not harm them, they were simply aware of it. The light appeared to go blue, forking into what appeared to be lightning bolts, which entered the couple through their eyes, causing them to cry out and be temporarily blinded, the heat of the light intensified, and spread down to their still joined genitals, before flowing back up to their ring fingers. Finally it exploded outwards, and the pair at once lost consciousness, collapsing where they lay.

* * *

**A. N **

Several people have complained that i put the sex scene in for no reason, but in the next chapter you will see there was a point...


	4. Chapter 4: Back to school training

Chapter 4

Harry awoke early the next morning, stiff all over, but very much satisfied, he felt Gabrielle lying on top of him, and, remembering the last night, sat up, fast. This however was, it seemed, much faster than usual, and he ended up nearly falling headfirst onto the floor. He groaned before stepping out of his room and into his bathroom and stripped off, suddenly he cursed, remembering that he had fallen asleep in Gabrielle's room, and that he had been naked. That meant that something must have happened, he didn't move, before deciding to go ahead with the shower. When he returned to his room he rummaged in his drawers until he found a suitable pair of chino's and a pink and white shirt, he threw on a jacket for good measure, before nervously flattening his hair.

Steeling himself he walked down to the kitchen, getting lost before finally arriving, only to realise that the Delacours took all their meals in the dining room. He, for the thousandth time that day, cursed and headed off in what he hoped to be the right direction. He found the Dining room easily enough and found all of the Family, with the exception of Gabrielle, he nodded but they just stared at him in shock and amazement. "Mon Dieu, Harry, what 'ave you done?" Harry just stared blankly. "Your face boy, what have you done?" Harry was annoyed at this point, he glared pointedly at mns. Delacour, "Look, Monsieur, I don't know what you're talking about, I mean you're not exactly the best looking guy I've..." Harry stared at his hands, from which Blue lightning was flashing, he looked at his hosts in shock, then collapsed on the floor.

When Harry awoke the second time that day, the sun was low on the Horizon and Gabrielle was leaning over him, he looked at her and gasped, it was as though an artist had taken her already perfect features and taken a brush and enhanced them, making them inhumanly beautiful, her silver blond hair positively shone and was wavy, making its way midway down her back. Her Eyes were now a shade of black, and the whites of her eyes were now gold, she looked stunning, but at the same time, inhuman. Whereas before she could have passed off as a muggle supermodel, now she looked like a goddess from ancient Greece. Harry was entranced. She Giggled "Stop staring, take a look in a mirror if you want to be truly amazed."

"Gabrielle, you look radiant what has happened?" She sighed, looking tired.

"Harry, I'll answer your questions after you LOOK IN A MIRROR" He laughed, but dragged himself out of bed and over to the full length mirror on the wall. What he saw made him almost faint. Again.

It was him, and yet it wasn't. All his baby fat had been stripped from his body. His cheeks were hollowed out, and his jaw was clearly defined. His skin was flawless, like a perfect piece of Marble. His nose was straight and more defined, more in proportion. His eyes, like Gabrielle's had gold instead of white, although his were a deeper gold, his irises were, like Gabrielle's deep black and brilliant. His Hair was radiant, flowing over his head, looking like he had spent hours in front of the mirror, perfecting it. His body was perfect, everything in proportion and well defined and toned, radiating solidity and strength, the Knotted ropes of muscle rippling beneath his skin. As he looked over himself he saw a thick gold band of skin on his ring finger, he stared, scratching at it with his hands, but unable to get it off, he smiled when he saw the same thing on Gabrielle's hand. He looked at her "we make quite a pair, two inhumanly beautiful things such as ourselves!" Harry had to admit it to himself, he didn't look human anymore, he looked more, stronger, better and much, much better looking.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, he looked around as the door opened and mdme. Delacour entered. "Excuse me, but the order of Atlantis is in the living room, they request an audience." Harry was confused, but Gabrielle squeaked, "I thought they were coming on Thursday, not today?" Her mother smiled.

"It is Thursday dear; you slept for a full day."

"But I need to change... I can't see the elders in work robes!" Harry chuckled, Gabrielle looked genuinely frightened, he smiled and kissed her knuckles, "you look lovely, spooky but lovely." She glared, and he shrank back, it was difficult to be scared of her when he could feel the panic radiating from her. He smiled and took her to her closet. "Baby, just dress in here, it's not like you'll look bad!"

"But Harry, the elders of my race, who have not seen a human in 300 years are below, the ancients, preserved through time, from the foundation of Atlantis, they don't just pop in for visits every now and then, this is the first time in living history that they have come!" Harry was shocked, and remained silent, "Now, go and get dressed, very smartly!"

Harry walked through the dividing door, and into his own room, tripping over his bed on the way, instead of falling onto his nose like he was expecting, he seemed to fall in slow motion, and easily managed to roll on one shoulder and back up to his feet. He blinked, curious about his new found abilities, and jumped, as far as possible to his closet, he found he over jumped, and smacked into the door of the room. Again he had no difficulties in righting himself as he fell. His nose hurt, and as he went to wipe it, he found that his blood was silver, like that of a Unicorn. He was scared, not feeling like himself. But he had the sense to get out an Armani suit, tie and loafers and dress.

When he and Gabrielle, looking radiant in a cream wraparound dress, modest, but tasteful, made their way down the stairs and into the hall, they were forced to pass through two hooded figures, who guarded the doors, As they arrived, the guards bowed and opened the doors for them. They passed through and carried on walking. They saw six unfamiliar faces surrounding them, two men, and four women. They all had similar features to Gabrielle and Harry, although less refined, less perfect. They also appeared to be only around 35 to 40, despite the fact that, if what was said was true, they were over 2,500 years old. They all sat with the elegance of royalty, backs ramrod straight. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, please sit."

"Errm, were not married, yet." Gabrielle stuttered quietly.

"You have consummated your bond no?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then by the Laws of our race you are married. Now Sit." The quickly sat on the remaining sofa, opposite the six people, "Now. You have rather hastened the proceedings, we had counted on your youth to prevent the early consummation of your bond However it has happened, and the prophecies clearly told the truth." They paused and the man continued:

"The Veela nation is still weak. Despite all attempts, we cannot take the enchantments present off of Atlantis. We are still unable to produce the numbers of the Veela race above 3 million, whilst the Humans around us continue to spawn, into the billions."

"Under their Protection" continued the other male, "the Goblin nation has also continued to grow exponentially. Open conflict is now impossible. We would be destroyed. In this time of Struggle, you come, and when you come of age, we must guide our nation back to its former glory, and, under your Sovereignty, this shall be accomplished."

"What do you mean sovereignty?" Harry asked.

"The Prophecy, have you not heard it?" Harry shook his head dumbly. Gabrielle did likewise. "Surely, the Prophecy of Queen Aurelia in the 314th year? No, well, you must see it. Latonia, may I have it please." One of the Veela women pulled out a small Pensive. And poured out a vial of Memory, "This here is the last prophecy of the final queen of Atlantis, outlining the details of finding our next monarch." She tapped the side of the bowl, and a female figure rose out of the bowl.

"Before the Lord of the Dark rises again, His Vanquisher, descended of Mars and Venus, Our King shall rise, his bond mate at his side, to lead our nation to victory, Freedom and the recovery of our Empire. He shall pave the streets with gold and bring freedom to all. When their passion is released, then they shall inherit the power of their divine ancestors. The Age of Atlantis shall be reborn." With that, the woman sank down to the abyss of the bowl.

"So you see, we have a lot to talk about..."

It was past midnight by the time the Order had finally left, And Harry needed a stiff drink. He gratefully accepted the dwarven whisky offered to him and slowly sipped at it. "Well, this shit's crazy." Mons. Delacour said, Harry spluttered, shocked.

"Yes, I guess it is!" Mons. Delacour stood.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Good night all."

He left, his wife and Fleur with him. Harry and Gabrielle were left on the sofa, shocked about what they had discovered; they supposedly were descended from a god and could harness his powers! As if that was not enough, they were supposedly monarchs of the lost city of Atlantis. Oh, and Voldemort was going to rise before his sixteenth birthday.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Harry quietly asked, Gabrielle only sniffed, before breaking down into sobs. Harry lifted her up in his arms, bridal style, and carried her upstairs, he let her cry against his shoulder, his shirt soaking through, he rocked her gently, laying her into his bed. He stood, and slowly undid the zips of her dress, allowing it to fall to the floor, he stripped her of her bra and underwear, revelling in the sight of her naked body, before gently pulling her night dress over her head and tucking her under the covers. He stripped off himself and lay down next to her, feeling her mould against him, he kissed her shoulder and with a burst of magic, turned off the gas lights.

The next day, Harry was awoke fully peaceful for the first time in years, he felt strong, stronger than ever, and the beautiful girl in his arms did nothing to dampen his spirits. His face was pressed up against the bottom of her neck. He smelt the delicious freesia of her hair and smiled, closing his eyes; he once again fell into the embrace of sleep. Harry was awoken late that morning by a house elf throwing open the curtains and the bright morning sun flooding the room, Harry blinked, yawing before the House elf squeaked "Sorry to disturb master and mistress, but Mistress Marcia said that you had been sleeping for too long... I am to get you up!"

"Were up, don't worry, you can leave." Harry mumbled

"Master." The elf bowed deeply, and left with a small crack. Harry lay back down and mentally said: _You can stay in, but I don't think it a particularly good idea for me to annoy your mother any further!_ Gabrielle giggled, "Don't worry; there's no point in me staying if you're gone." Harry smiled before leaning over to kiss her. He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of tracksuits and an Abercrombie T shirt, while he changed he was mulling over what he had been told by the Veela last night. Much of it sounded absurd, he was to rule a ruined kingdom, with his newly found divine powers, but if he thought about it, he realised he did fit the bill of a Roman god: Inhumanly beautiful, and maybe powerful. He thought about the night before, when he had turned off the lights with a flick of his mind. He tried again, to turn them on, but no luck, disappointed, he walked downstairs with Gabrielle on his arm.

He had just settled down to breakfast, when a house elf appeared, "Masters, There is guest requesting audience sirs." They all stood and walked to the Porch where they saw a man, dressed in a black cloak with the hood up, beneath the cloak they could see Plates of black armour. It seemed to absorb all light and was neither liquid or solid, but in between, solid, but flowing around itself. When he lifted his head up, he revealed a dark grey mask, well shaped as a human face, but showing no emotion, save for a single tear running down one cheek. Harry drew his wand cautiously, before the man removed his mask, revealing a handsome face, with a long scar running down one cheek. He Bowed Deeply. "Who are you, and what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Regimental sergeant Major Istrov, of the Imperial Guard, I am here to train the future of our Empire in his new found abilities and in offensive magic." He said it crisply, with the hint of an eastern accent. Harry nodded and Mdme. Delacour ushered him inside. A bowing House elf took his cloak, revealing armour, like that of the Roman era. Although all matt black, As they made their way back to the Sitting room, Harry was nervous, but also excited. He knew that he needed this, he needed to control what was happening but he was still very nervous, nervous but ready for this.

Harry was stood in a secluded corner of the Delacour garden, dressed in a pair of shorts and a tight fitting t-shirt. Istrov had requested him there soon after Breakfast, He was excited, but slightly annoyed, for his future monarch, he was fairly lax, leaving Harry waiting for over 10 minutes. He was about to sit down, when a flash of blue light struck him clean in the chest. Spinning him over backwards, he struggled to his feet, before diving the left to avoid another flash. He sent an incendiary curse towards the place where the spells were coming from, only to be hit from behind by another spell, sending him flying towards a tree, he grabbed a branch, and yelled "stupefy!"

"NO!" roared a voice, "what do you hope to achieve by this, have me lose one wand, so I can draw another whilst you think me unarmed? With all due respect, I have duelled 10 year old cadets with more promise than you." Harry was stung but said nothing. "the correct thing to have done would be to send a smoke hex where you thought I was, use the distraction to change vantage points and disabled me in some other way."

"That may be correct, sergeant, but I was taken by surprise, I have no paramilitary training and would be fit enough to cast several spells and still run away." Harry realised quickly that this was the wrong thing to say. He realised this when he was sent on a 10 mile run, with his new body this would not be that hard, however he had a 60 kilogram pack on and had to dodge sporadic curses from his mentor. "FIT ENOUGH YET?" yelled Istrov blasting an exploding hex at him; he dodged yelling "what sort of training is this?"

"You'll see you lazy Bastard now run!" he sent a jelly legs jinx and Harry, Pissed sent up his arm and caught the jinx before hurling a ball of lightening back at Istrov. He dodged it easily before yelling "stop, stop. Well done, that's what I wanted to see."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked nervously,

"The point of the run was for you to lose it and use your powers to fight back. The run was effective at that no?" Harry nodded warily. "Now, try and do it again..."

6 hours later, Harry trudged back through the door, mentally and physically strained, but pleased with his progress. He had achieved a lot in his time and was proud. He was impressed by what he had done. Things no man would be capable of, and he was beginning to believe that maybe he was, what he was supposed to be.

Three weeks later, and Harry still followed His regimen of five hours in the morning in offensive and defensive magic. Then for 3 hours in the afternoon, he worked on his newer powers, telekinesis, Lightening and his strength and speed. He was progressing rapidly, he could hold his own in a duel against Istrov and could, simply by closing his fist reduce a large tree to splinters, he could then charge those splinters with an electric current and send them like Homing missiles after a target, he could summon balls of Energy, and send them flying, like electrical bombs. All in all, Harry thought that his new powers were very cool.

Harry was lying in bed, systematically tearing the flies above his head with his mind into shreds, and then blasting them to dust with a burst of electricity. The source of his anguish was that he went back to Hogwarts today. His Bag was packed, and he was ready, He and Gabrielle were called by a House elf to go and meet Istrov in the garden. "Sire, I am here to tell you 2 things. Firstly, whilst you stay at Hogwarts, you should know that I am to remain to guard you and her Ladyship," the Male Veela said, "I shall remain by the Beaubatons carriage, to give the impression of a general guard. Second, Is in regard to your appearance, although we cannot physically alter, I intend to show you and her ladyship how to do a clever little spell called a disillusionment charm. This shall alter people's perception of you, so you appear your old self. If you're ready, we may begin."

Harry was back to his old self, but not, he looked like he remembered but was just as strong and still able to do all of his abilities. He considered himself ready, and when, a few hours later, he was back on the Beaubatons carriage, no one gave him a second glance. He was nervous, but realised he had just had the best Easter of his life. As he saw the castle appear on the Horizon he knew that He had better be ready for the summer.


	5. Chapter 5: The Third Task

Okay, this was a long chapter, i'm sorry for the delay, but hopefully you'll enjoy, hopefully all questions will be answered next chapter, but if not then ask as a review.

xxx

* * *

Chapter 5 the Third Task

Harry was sat with the rest of the Gryffindors at the House table, stuffing his face with a massive variety of foods, not only the English ones but also the French ones which he had grown used too. He was sat next to Ron and Hermione, Ron looked slightly awkward, but it appeared that whilst he had gone home, and they had stayed, they had sorted out the majority of their issues.

Harry Had just finished off some apple tart with thick double cream when Dumbledore stood up and motioned for quiet, the loud levels of Conversation gradually died away, leaving quiet, Dumbledore began "Ladies and Gentlemen, esteemed guests, welcome back. I trust you are well rested and fed. To start off with, I am delighted to introduce our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, the actual Professor Alistair Moody. He is, we believe the genuine article, and so may we all welcome him." There was a light smattering of applause.

"Also, with this, the third task of the tri-wizard tournament, I regret to inform you that the quidditch pitch is completely out of bounds. Now, I feel it is time to go to bed, so, goodnight." With that he sat back down and there was a loud scraping of hundreds of benches. Harry stood and made his way over to the Ravenclaw table, he met Gabrielle and said "goodnight, love, see you tomorrow, after lessons!"

"Looking forward to it, though my bed won't be the same without you!" Harry smiled and kissed her on the lips, before turning and going up to his dormitory. He met Ron just before the Fat lady and got the password off of him, they walked to the Dormitory chatting about how Ron had put a strong bet on Harry winning the tournament. When they were in their Pyjamas and in Bed, Ron finally said "So Harry, still with the Veela girl huh?" Harry stiffened, "Yes Ron, always..."

"Well, I don't like it, she probably wants money or something."

"Why do you think that Ronald?" Harry asked calmly.

"Well, you aren't the best looking bloke in the world, and well she is the best looking girl there is so... do the Maths!" Harry laughed, before rolling over and closing his eyes.

When he awoke, it was to streaming Sunlight, he looked out of the Window and surveyed the scene, it was bright, though with a light mist on the ground and frost on the grass. Harry dressed and made his way down to the common room and looked at his schedule, and groaned. First he had double Defence against the dark arts, and if the real Moody was like the imposter, 40 minutes was to long with him, this was followed by transfiguration, Divination and care of magical creatures, not the best day. This was still in Harry's head as he waited outside Moody's classroom.

"Not enough Space in there, we are going to the grounds. Come on." Growled a voice behind them, Harry turned as Moody clunked away. They all followed to a flat area, around the size of a quidditch pitch. Moody grunted before turning. "Right, now remind me, my predecessor spent most of his time cursing you, correct?" there was a murmur of ascent "and do any of you have any magical defensive skills?"

"Erm, I did a bit of Practise over the Holiday for the Third task, but nothing major..." Harry knew he was lying, he had been trained to a very high level of Military training in magic, but decided to keep that quiet. "What have you Practised Potter?" Moody asked

"Stunners, cutting and breaking spells, etc, just what I thought would be useful."

"Step up to the front." Harry did as he was asked and Moody Growled out "I'm going to set Potter a list of tasks, to see his proficiency, after him, you will each follow, and I will mark you out of 100. Potter, step into the ring." Harry did so and Moody stood opposite, pulling out a Dummy. He tapped it with his wand and set it down. He then enlarged it so there were a dozen dummies. "When I give the command, the Dummies will attack. You will defend, and if possible, destroy them. Ready?"

"Yes Sir." Confirmed Harry, Moody nodded and flicked his wand to the Dummies, who sprung to life, raising wands. Harry drew his own wand and waited, a red stunner was sent towards him, Harry dodged out of its way and with a cry of "Diffindo!"

severed its arm. He then used his own powers to crush the arm to splinters which with a whirlwind hex began cutting viciously at the Dummy. He them calmly sent a bone breaker hex at the second dummy, breaking of its head. To the third he froze, the fourth fifth and sixth He engulfed in a massive fall of fire, the seventh he hit with an exploding hex, smashing it to splinters.

The eighth was sent repeated stunners at him who he was parrying and returning, but seemed to have no effect. In annoyance, he summoned the nearest tree and with a few deft movements of his wand pummelled the Dummy into the ground, the last three were all attacking at once, a steady stream of non lethal curses, and he kept his shields up as he transfigured his left for arm into a medium length sword, he then broke his shields and dodging curses all the time ran to the centre dummy did a flip over its head swinging his dagger arm through the centre of its head, cleaving it in half. He then stuck his arm through the left dummies chest and sent an exploding hex at the final dummy. They both crumpled.

There was silence from the watching class. "Not bad Potter, may I ask where you learned to fight like that?"

"I uh, had a very good teacher." Harry said lamely, transforming his arm back into an arm.  
"Well, next come on up, your turn." The rest of the class sidled up, one at a time; each would destroy one or two, but then get hit by a curse and fall unconscious. By the time the Class had finished, only Hermione had destroyed more than three. As they all headed off to Break Moody called, "Potter, a word?" Harry waited, as Moody, made his way up to him, out of the corner of his eye Harry Sae Istrov walking over, but keeping a distance.

"Potter, you must understand, I have only met one Person who moves like you in battle, and that Person is currently watching us like a Hawk. I want to know why the Regimental Sergeant Major of The Veelan Imperial Guard is training you in combat. I also want to know why you are disguised under glamour charms. It is disconcerting me."

"I can't answer your questions I'm afraid. But if you make an unbreakable vow to tell no one, then I can show you what I currently look like." Harry paused, then continued "I am Harry James Potter, don't worry about that." Moody looked at him.

"Alright, Potter, I swear to tell no one about what changes may have occurred to you since this Easter." A flash of light showed that the spell had taken. Harry then nodded and signalled to Istrov who hurried over,

"Sire,"

"I'm going to remove the glamour charms, so if you could put them back, it would be safer."

"Yes My Lord." Harry waved his wand over Himself, revealing his true form. Moody, stared,

"What are you, Potter? I've never seen anything like it, your, glowing, and your eyes?" Harry smiled, enjoying Moody's curiosity. He laughed, filling moody in on everything that didn't compromise him. Moody still looked curious "Can you do anything special?" Harry got Istrov to reapply the Glamour before answering.

"I just transfigured my arm into a sword, something never taught at Hogwarts, and you want to know if I can do anything special?" Moody barked a laugh,

"I mean special, mind control, multiple transformations, special stuff, not mundane, post NEWT work!"

"Well, I can move stuff with my mind, and create lightening from my fingers, if that counts?" Moody sighed,

"Maybe one day I'll see that?" Harry chewed his lip nervously "Only in private, and certainly not soon!" Moody hastily added. "You'd better get to the castle, another lesson soon eh."

The week continued steadily, Harry, with his newfound skills was the new star in Transfiguration, charms and Defence against the Dark Arts. Hermione was particularly envious of his newfound abilities, "I mean, it's not like you practiced that much, it's like you've become a new wizard, it's odd, but by no means a bad thing."

"Is that you finally admitting that I have some talent?" Harry questioned, and she swotted playfully at his arm.

"no, Harry, it's me finally admitting that Gabrielle Delacour has been an excellent influence on you, I'm glad you're so happy together, maybe soon Ginny will get to grips with that fact as well." Harry groaned, ever since he had come back, Ginny had been dressing provocatively, making rude comments about Gabrielle, and "accidentally" rubbing her leg, arm and shoulder against Harry's. Harry had attempted to ignore them but knew that he would have to have a conversation with her soon.

Later that day, When Harry was in potions, trying and failing to make an antidote to yet another obscure potion, an anxious second year entered. "Please professor Snape, Sir, Mr. Harry Potter is to make his way to the quidditch pitch for instruction regarding the third task." The girl quailed under Snapes glare.

"Very well, Potter, leave, but this is another 0 for you, which bring you overall year score to 7. Even Longbottom scored over 100." Harry nodded, packed up his things and nodded to the second year as he left. Harry was almost at the quidditch pitch when a French voice called for him, "Harry, Wait, we can go down together." Harry turned to see Fleur hurrying to him.

"Fleur, how are you? Looking forward to a bit of the tournament after the Holiday? I reckon I'm in shape for it now!" she ignored him, before asking

"What do you think they will put in the maze?" The Hogwarts rumour mill had already informed Harry what was on the quidditch pitch.

"I don't know, beasts and enchantments almost definitely, maybe the maze itself will try to kill you... Not that it's a problem for you, but during the whole thing, I will be working on Glamour charms and not be allowed to use my most powerful magic. This is gay." Fleur laughed.

"You've still got two weeks preparation until the actual task, relax, it'll go fine!" Harry didn't smile, he was very nervous about the task to come. It was definitely going to be one of the most difficult he had yet faced, harder than everything he had done in his time ever. But he hoped he was ready, for whatever it was that came up.

When they made it to the pitch, they were surprised to see just how much the pitch had grown since the last season, it was several times larger with 7 foot hedges on all sides. By the edge was a bouncing Bagman, a surly Krum and a nervous Cedric. "Agh, My finest of fair Maidens, and Harry, slayer of all, welcome, let's begin our opening to the third task. Behind me is the maze. When the time comes it will be 20 feet tall and 2 miles square. In it there will be enchantments, a large variety, Hagrid has provided several beasts, skrewts, Salamander packs, and Hippogriffs, there will be Bogart's and Dementor's, and acromantula. Lots of nasties for you to get through. Should be fun eh!"

"ve have different opinion of fun to you Mr. Bagman, this is no fun to me" Krum muttered moodily.

"Of course you do, which makes it all the better. You have two weeks to prepare, you may get assistance from whom ever you choose. When you enter the maze you must make your way to the centre of the maze, where you will have to collect the Tri-wizard cup, the cup is a portkey, which will take you to the outside of the maze, if you are wounded and unable to continue, shoot up red sparks. Should you meet a fellow contestant, you are free to engage, any questions?"

"What happens if we get knocked out?" Cedric asked

"You will be picked up soon afterwards by healers, who will be following your progress from above on brooms, anything else?" No one spoke and Bagman nodded, before dismissing them, wishing luck to both Krum and Cedric, he accompanied Fleur back to the carriage. "Nervous Fleur?" Harry asked patronisingly,

"Only nervous about Gabrielle's reaction when I kick your arse," Harry laughed before climbing the steps and opening the door to the carriage with a practised motion, he let her in before entering. He waved to a few girls who were sitting on seats in the main room, before heading towards Gabrielle's door, he wished Fleur good night before he pulled open the powder blue door, and walked inside

He was suddenly thrown back against the door when a girl, dressed only in a tank top and boy shorts slammed into him and forcefully started to kiss him, full on the mouth, it wasn't exactly a challenge as Harry slid his tongue into her mouth, whilst pulling her tight top over her head, smiling at the lack of clothes beneath. He slowly kissed down her Jaw, before moving to the cleft of her breasts, He smiled, here with her, this was where he was supposed to be.

_**1 hour later**_

Harry lay on Gabrielle's bed, her head lying on his chest, as they savoured the after sex glow, her hair spread out over his abdomen. "I miss this Harry" Gabrielle murmured,

"School doesn't exactly leave a lot of time for this does it!" they smiled, leaning up to kiss.

"So what is the plan for the third task?" Gabrielle inquired. Harry briefly described what there was to face, and what his mission was. She smiled "easy then. No problem at all." Harry grinned, before whispering "Nox." Even without his wand, the lights instantly turned off. As they snuggled down together, he distinctly heard her whisper "show off."

When he awoke the next morning, it was to sun pouring through the windows, and Fleur standing by the door. "'arry, Dumbledore is outside. He wants to know if he can see you." Harry nodded.

"Tell him I'll be... quite a while."

When Harry did finally meet Dumbledore, he was red faced and still getting dressed. "Sorry I couldn't be speedier Sir, I couldn't find my sock." Dumbledore didn't even smile walk with Me Harry. Harry did as he was bidden. It took a while for either to speak; finally Dumbledore said "Harry, do you think me a fool?"

"No, sir, I don't."

"Then why do you insult me with glamour charms? What are you hiding?" Harry didn't answer, Dumbledore sighed, before drawing his wand. "Then you leave me no choice Harry; please understand that this is for your own good." With that he drew back his wand, only to be struck by a bolt of purple light; Harry recognised it as a stinging hex, "Stop, drop your wand" cried Istrov, running out from the cover of tree's. Dumbledore was holding his wrist, which was swelling rapidly.

"Professor, leave the student alone, or I shall have you arrested." Dumbledore looked down his crooked nose at Istrov with distaste

"Aren't you the guard for Beauxbatons?" Istrov removed his mask, clearly showing his angular features and Veela Heritage. He smiled

"Headmaster, I am much more than the Beauxbatons guard." Dumbledore visibly jumped back. He quickly stooped down to collect his wand; he pocketed it and glared at Istrov, before turning to Harry, "My dear Boy, we shall continue to discuss why a member of the Veela Imperial guard is currently guarding the Beauxbatons carriage later." He nodded and then strode off towards the castle.

"What an obnoxious wanker" said Istrov, Harry didn't respond, he was used to the gutter language that Istrov generally spouted. "Where are you going sire, castle or carriage?"

"Carriage, I think, and then could you train me and Fleur for the tournament? We probably need it!"

An hour later, Harry, dressed in Muggle tracksuits and a white T shirt, stood facing Istrov, who was wearing his full armour, mask and all. They had wands drawn and stood facing each other, 20 yards apart; Fleur and Gabrielle were spread out on the grass watching. Istrov started, flicking a stinging hex at Harry, "Protego" called Harry, his shield absorbing the spell, he responding with a cutting hex, which was dodged by Istrov. Harry yelled "Glacius Hasta" conjuring an Ice spear which shot at his opponent, only to be impaled in a piece of wood that had appeared there. "Nice one, but try to make it hit me next time!"

"You're just bluffing; I could beat you every time I want!" Istrov laughed before summoning a bench, breaking it to splinter and sending the foot long spikes straight at Harry, Surprised, Harry tried to summon an earth shield to block them, however, a few got past, a large one impaled in his leg, whilst several smaller ones struck him over his chest.

"I yield, back off!" he shouted from behind his earthen shield, before quickly pulling the foot long splinter from his leg, with as good a healing charm as possible, he closed up the wound and stopped the flow of silver blood that was oozing slowly out. "You know, if you can't conjure a decent shield, then your fucked friend, put some effort into it." He glanced up at Istrov.

"Whatever, you could apologize for stabbing me in the leg."

"My apologies, although, if were being honest, it was your fault. When I give you enchanted dragon skin armour to wear, I kind of expect you to wear it." Harry stood, testing his leg, deciding it would be okay, he waved to the crowd which had gathered and hobbled over to Fleur, "How did I do?" he asked,

"I think that I will be able to beat you in about... 5 seconds in the task." Harry laughed, before heading off to Lunch, Gabrielle on his arm, and Fleur beside them.

Harry was walking with Ron and Hermione, in a rare moment of just the two of them discussing a particularly horrific essay set by Snape, 18 inches on the side effects of prolonged use of moonstones as a cosmetic device. "I mean it's not like it ever will come in useful, it's worse than like, using the moonstones!"

"I know mate," Harry said despondently, "I wonder what has Snape in such a bad mood." Harry missed his rants about Snape with Ron, they always seemed to get nowhere, but made everyone involved much happier. "What would he do if we didn't do it? I mean, you're a champion, you must get some Leeway?" Harry grimaced

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" Harry laughed, "He would lay it on extra..." Harry suddenly stopped, a look of pure panic and fear on his face, this was quickly replaced by anger, vicious rage, and Ron paused, "you alright mate?" he asked quietly Harry just growled, before sprinting away down the corridor in the opposite direction.

Harry was halfway up the third floor corridor when he saw it, Malfoy had Gabrielle pressed up against a wall, Crabbe and Goyle guarding each end of the corridor, they laughed when they saw him and moved to block him, Gabrielle had a look of pure fear and terror in her eyes, and Harry could feel it radiating through him through their link. Malfoy had his hand on her cheek, laughing, and when he saw Harry he grinned further, "Potter, seems your little whore has decided to get a bit of what she had coming to her." He drawled, Silver tears were now streaming down her cheeks, Harry stepped forwards, his hands clenched. Crabbe advanced on him. Lunging out, Crabbe struck him a punch straight across the cheek, it would have been easy to dodge, but Harry took it, using his strength to not move his head at all, Crabbe knuckles cracked and popped as they were forced out of position. Crabbe cried out in pain, before Harry sent a shockwave of electricity through his body spinning him into a wall. Goyle drew his wand, but before he could utter a word, Harry used his telekinesis to slam his body into the ceiling, before allowing it to fall, where it crumpled.

"I swear to God, Malfoy, upon my magic, I will destroy you, first your wealth, then you influence, then your family and then you, you will be last so you know what will be happening, I want to see the fear in your eyes, when I finally end you're miserable existence. So mote it be." After the burst of white light signified Harry oath to be complete, Malfoy sneered, before he forced his lips upon Gabrielle's. She screamed, and Harry used his powers to break the joints in his knees, before Malfoy to screamed, before passing out due to pain. Harry rushed to Gabrielle, who was lying on the floor, motionless, he picked her up, carrying her gently in her arms and slowly stroking her hair with his free hand. Her eyelids fluttered open, "He touched me Harry, he touched me and wouldn't let go." After she finished this sentence, she violently retched, and vomited over the floor in front of Harry.

When Harry finally made it to Fleur's room in the carriage, he was damn near Hysterical. Gabrielle still was unconscious, and their link showed her fear to be just as strong as before. When a tired looking Fleur opened the door to find a terrified looking Harry, and her unconscious sister, she instantly seemed to wake up, "What Happened?" she asked, almost as scared as Harry,

"Malfoy, had her pinned against a wall, and was touching, and _kissing_ her. She passed out and, and..." Harry found himself unable to continue. He quickly laid her on the bed, before sinking to his knees and slowly rocking back and forth, tears streaming down his face, her fear, sent through the link, became his fear, they were terrified. Fleur marched back in, Madame Maxine behind her. She saw Gabrielle and went straight over to her, bending slowly over her, "She needs bed rest and calm. I shall call Madame Pomfrey, she may know better. I shall post Istrov on this door, no one shall be allowed in, without the express permission of anyone in here." She turned and said softly to Harry "she will be okay you know, don't worry about her, too much." Harry couldn't react, his mind was numb.

Three days later, Harry was still sat in Fleur's room, staring at the sleeping form of his sleeping soul partner. He brushed a stray lock of silver blonde hair out of her face, and she seemed to lean into his hand, her eyelids fluttered open, as she squinted up at his face, he laughed out loud, and drew her in for a gentle kiss, whilst relaying on their mental link how happy he was that she was okay. She looked at him, then slowly burst into tears. He held her calmly, "I'm sorry Harry, but the way he... I'm sorry"

"Shh, shh, it doesn't matter, it's okay, and it wasn't your fault." She trembled, but slowly the tears slowed down on her cheeks, and her trembling finally stopped. She took in a deep breath.

"Harry, please understand this, when we bonded, it was a vow on my part to be yours, to never touch or be touched in any way other than friendship with any other man. When that _Boy _did what he did, it made me physically sick, as it is ingrained in my being to be yours. I was unable to react, as the bond was literally punishing me for my adulterous behaviour, if you hadn't saved me, and he had had his way with me, it would have driven us both insane, that is the nature of the bond, Harry, it is both a blessing and a curse."

"It doesn't matter what could have happened, only that nothing did, and nor will it ever happen again. I promise my love, that I shall always protect you."

**2 Weeks later**

Harry was sitting in the room where he had first been called to when made a champion, the time that felt like years ago. He was sitting beside the other champions, and was surprised, but not unhappy, to see fleur and Cedric holding hands, he looked at them quizzically but then just nodded.

The Champions had gathered to meet their Parents, in the room off of the great hall. To his surprise and delight, the Molly and Charlie Weasely had turned up to support him. He was smiling, laughing as he took them on a roundabout tour of the school and Grounds, for the later part of the tour, Gabrielle had turned up and joined him in the tour, She had improved dramatically, now she seemed as though the incident with Malfoy had never happened, although she did start Hyperventilating when she saw him in the corridor, Harry was pleased to note he was on crutches. Harry himself had been rather put out over the article that had been written about Gabrielle, having never been the subject of hate journalism before, he was nervous.

_The Tournament Courtesan?_

_By Rita Skeeter._

_This Tri-wizard tournament has never been dull, and this latest story is not going to disappoint. Gabrielle Delacour, student of Beaux batons and younger sister of tri-wizard champion, is said to be engaged in multiple relationships, in return for Money. Multiple sources have agreed that Miss Delacour is engaged in activities with no less than four Boys, One of them Hogwarts champion Harry Potter. _

"_She always hints that she is single and promises all the Delights a Veela can offer, for a price." said an anonymous source. "We were just talking when Potter stormed up and violently attacked me" he continues. Although officials have denied any such activities, the Profit is forced to believe the worst, and Hopes that the two schools can stop this. This comes at an especially bad time for the Veela race, when their rights as grade 2 dark magic creatures is considered being upgraded, if the motion is carried, then Veela will be expelled from the country or risk imprisonment._

Gabrielle had just laughed it off. "You can see just how fabricated this story is can't you, there is virtually no evidence, and no specific allegation, it's is a terrible piece of investigative writing." Harry laughed at her attitude.

Mrs. Weasely was initially rather suspicious of Gabrielle, but she had promised to never being interested in anyone other than Harry. Charlie had been asking about everything he could think off, from the state of the common room to how Harry had fared against the Dragon in the first task. Harry had answered in turn, giving as much detail as he could, because although Ginny may be unable to comprehend that he was off the "market," the rest of the Weasely's were still very nice people, and virtually family to Harry.

At lunch, the champions and families were given their own table, and Harry found himself sitting opposite Amos Diggory. He seemed to have had quite a lot to drink, "It's not that I wish you to lose Harry, I just don't want you to win. Perhaps we will have another of those Dementor's turn up, and then you're out eh! I don't want to sound rude, but Ced is only facing a 14 year old boy, a girl to obsessed with beauty to defend herself, and fame seeking quidditch player, none of them have what it takes to beat my son!" he finished proudly. The table had gone quiet and Cedric was hiding his head in Fleur's shoulder. When Amos when to continue, Cedric stunned him with his wand, much to the relief of everyone present.

The meal continued in easy quiet, with Harry discussing his future options with Jean Delacour. He had no intention of taking control of Atlantis before he was at least 30. "well I mean, it's totally up to you Harry, I have, over my time, gained influence in several areas. I could get you a ministry job if you want, or I believe I know some people in French quidditch, so it's up to you."

"Do you think I should stay in England? This new Veela bill, it shows how deep rooted the racism in this country is."

"I wouldn't stay, you will constantly be hiding who you are, but, if you want to, I won't stop you." Harry nodded, slowly. Still unsure about what he wanted.

That Evening, Harry was standing, wearing Hogwarts champion robes in the dressing room, no one was allowed in, and he was very nervous. His hands shook, and a bead of sweat rolled down his face. He was competent with his wand, but wasn't allowed to use his other powers, for fear of being found out. The Maze stood enormous, much larger than the original quidditch pitch. Inside, he could hear the roar of beasts. He had charmed his robes and shoes to be flame and frost resistant, whilst forcing a shield charm on his Potter family signet ring. It should hold for a while, but wouldn't hold up too much in a duel.

"Champions, approach your starting positions." Bagman's voice rang out, over the stands. Harry slowly stepped forward, the familiar feel of thousands of Butterflies trapped in his stomach. As he approached the starting block, he turned and looked at the crowd, the screams from thousands of mouths lost in the overall blast. He couldn't pick out a face from the mass, but could feel Gabrielle as she silently cheered him on.

"Champions, you will all enter the maze at the same time, from the four entrance points. If you get to the cup, send up green Sparks and we shall get everyone out, any questions?" no one spoke. "Okay then, take your marks." Harry did as he was bidden. When the cannon sounded, he immediately jogged in, drawing his wand at the same instant. The dark was oppressive in the maze, the walls of hedges seemed to lean in, and each turn was always nerve wracking.

The first obstacle Harry encountered was a large amount of Devil's Snare, its vines twisting as it blindly groped for a target. Harry pointed his wand and cried "Incendium!" a large flame erupted from the end of the wand, burning the plant to cinders, which Harry carefully stepped over. When he turned the next corner, it was to see Gabrielle, lying on the floor, with blood pouring down her chest. He froze, panicked, praying he was right, he pointed his wand and cried "Ridikulus!" at once, her hair shortened and her soft features became angular and more pointed. As he stepped past the prone form of Draco Malfoy, he realised that it was a pretty sick thing, that his subconscious thought that a dead Malfoy was an entertaining thing.

He had been in the maze for around half an hour when he saw Krum up ahead. He was engaged with one of Hagrid's Skrewts, which was attempting to hit him with its pointed sting. Harry waited, and when Krum had cut the animal to pieces, Harry sent a well aimed stunner at Krum's back. A necklace around his neck flared and the spell seemed to be absorbed. Krum turned and sent two bludgeoners at him. Harry cursed and dodged, before retaliating with a dark cutting spell. Krum dodged, and yelled "Piarbarus!" a large oil slick appeared at Harry's feet, and he slipped, Krum followed this up with a fire charm, harry didn't dive away in time, and the hem of his robe was set alight. Whilst he was freezing the fire, Krum had moved on. Leaving him where he was. Harry stood shakily. Whatever the oil was that Krum sent, It was able to penetrate fire proof clothes. This was worrying, who knew what else Krum could do?

Harry had been wandering aimlessly, when he encountered Fleur and Cedric. They appeared to have teamed up and were it appeared, currently battling a Chimera. When the beast saw Harry it's Dragon head sent a burst of fire at him, which he just dodged. When Fleur saw him she cursed before turning to face him. He was worried, he knew Fleur to be a fearsome opponent. After his fight with Krum, his ring was out of power. He looked at Fleur. She raised her wand to make the first move. With a complicated flick of her wand she sent a shot of golden light towards him.

Harry raised a shield to protect himself, to his shock, the spell passed straight through it, he just had time to think "Bugger." Before the spell hit him and he was knocked backwards, suddenly exhausted. Fleur followed up with a stunner, and he was so tired, he struggled to raise a shield to defend himself. When she sent a barrage of stunners at him he blocked several before he finally was hit by one in the chest, and passed out. His last feeling was one of surprise, which he received from Gabrielle, before he finally lost consciousness.

* * *

Any questions will hopefully be answered next chapter, which will be short, but important.

REVIEW

xxx


	6. Chapter 6 Resurrection

**Chapter six – Resurrection**

It was dark in the cemetery of Little Hangelton. The wind was wailing through the graves, and Heavy drizzle was falling, every now and then, a fork of lightening would come down through the night sky. It seemed almost as if the elements themselves were protesting about what would happen tonight.

In a clearing, a large cauldron was resting, filled with a light green potion, below it, ochre flames were burning, licking at the edges of the cauldron. A light vapour was rising from the potion. Around it, the scene was one of rapid preparation, an empty set of robes. a wand, a long knife. Tied to a particularly large gravestone, was the British Minister of magic. He looked drained, scared and nowhere near as pompous as was common. His suit was in tatters, and he was bleeding from several small cuts.

Around him was a gaggle of black clad figures, they held masks to their faces, and they all shared the same emaciated figures, pale, waxy skin, the same sunken eyes, and the same maniacal glee. These were the death eaters, recently escaped from Azkaban, in yet another Ministry cover up. "It is about to happen Crouch, soon he shall join us!"

"Yes Bellatrix, and then a war, glorious bloodletting, before we take on Dumbledore, I soon shall see him, and he shall think me still rotting in Azkaban. No longer, Our Master has freed us, and we shall rise with him." The two laughed. A third voice joined them

"Where are McNaire, Avery and Rookwood? They should be here."

"They're coming later with the Malfoys and Carrows." Bellatrix crowed jubilantly "it will be us and us alone that shall see him rise!"

A small portly man, with a Rat like face and cold grey eyes scurried into the clearing. "It is nearly time, soon we shall see it. Soon he shall be amongst us once more." There was a hushed silence, finally broken by the Trussed up Minister.

"Don't you see, any of you, your time is finished. The wizarding world will not tolerate you again. You will be destroyed. And killed, instead of Imprisoned."

"And who shall imprison them Cornelius? You? No you shall be dead." A high cold voice cried from a bundle of robes. As one, the death eaters knelt, The portly death eater quickly asked "Master, shall we begin?"

"Yes, Wormtail, We shall begin immediately." Wormtail picked up the bundle and placed a pink skinned humanoid object in the potion, which turned black. He then drew his wand and cried "Bone of the Father, Unknowingly taken, you shall revive your son," with that, a femur flew through the air and fell into the potion. It hissed menacingly. "Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken, you shall resurrect your foe."

"Take as much as you like, you will not succeed." With that he grabbed Fudges hair and dragged him over to the cauldron, before using the long knife to slit Fudges throat. The blood spilled out, as Fudge choked and bled out of the deep rent in his neck, blood began to spill out of his mouth, as he vibrated, shuddering, as each drip was taken from him. Wormtail tossed the body to the side, before breathing deeply. "Flesh of the servant, willingly g-given, you sh-shall return your _master_!" with that, he brought the knife down, cutting through his hand, he whimpered, and, as the hand fell into the potion, he crawled away, crying as he did, "P-please, master, you promised." The black potion seemed to boil, madly bubbling, as a figure gradually climbed out of the liquid.

The assembled death eaters began to weep, tears flowing down their cheeks, and, as he stepped out of the cauldron, Bellatrix Lestrange fell forward, prostrate, and kissed her Masters feet. "Robe me Bellatrix, and give me back _my wand_." She hastened to obey; pulling the midnight black robes over her master's head, and placing the wand in his long fingered hand. He grabbed hold of her arm, and gently pressed his pale forefinger against the skin, whereupon she shivered in delight.

All around the Clearing, death eaters began to appear, forming a rough semi circle, Voldemort looked around. "If I were not so merciful, I would punish you all for your laziness, but, I shall instead reward he who found me. Wormtail, come here." As the death eater crawled forwards, "give me your arm, now!" Pettigrew did as he was bidden. And Voldemort gave him a new hand, made of silver metal, it seemed to gleam, and sparkle in the Half life.

"Thank you my lord, thank you" cried Pettigrew.

"Now, my faithful death eaters, you have failed me, I have the blood of the minister of magic in my veins, and not that of Harry Potter. Nor do I have the Body of Harry Potter, but that of Cornelius Fudge. I am not happy. However, I shall overlook your failure, as it is time to declare war. It is time to send Dumbledore a message that he shall not forget." He walked over to the Body of Fudge, and, with a quick spell, the body vanished and he turned back to the death eaters. "Now, before I let you go and cause Havoc, answer me this, WHERE IS SEVERUS SNAPE?"


	7. Chapter 7:New Beginnings

Chapter 7

When Harry woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was in the Hospital wing. That he was alone, and that he couldn't feel Gabrielle over their link, that meant that she must be very far away. He lifted his hand to rub his hair, before noticing that he no longer under the Glamour charms, he quickly picked up his wand and reapplied them. He knew that there was something going on. He quickly whispered "Dobby." And with a slight crack, the elf appeared.

"Mr Harry, you are awake sir." The elf crowed jubilantly. Harry nodded wearily,

"Dobby, where is Gabrielle? How long have I been out, and what's happened since the task?"

"Ahh sir, Dobby doesn't know where to start sir. Mistress Gabrielle is in France Sir, The ministry has passed the Veela Bill, and they have been removed from the country sir." Harry sat up straight,

"WHAT?"

"Sir, you've been sleeping for three days. Many things happen. Voldemort is back."

"H-How?" Harry asked, shaking.

"The Fudge man, he appears in the great hall, his throat open sir, and giant snake appears above him, it says, "I am Back," and disappears sir." Harry groaned.

"Who's in charge now? With Fudge dead,"

"Professor Dumbledore sir, he Minister. And has starting to train many new Aurors, McGonagall is Headmistress now sir, There are two Aurors outside the door now sir, you is under arrest." Harry groaned further. As he was just lying back, Dumbledore strode through the door, two Aurors right behind him, and an official looking wizard beside him.

"Hello Harry, this is Regulus Bestian. He is the head of the regulation and control of Magical creatures. I'm sorry Harry, but He needs your wand."

"Why, it's mine." Harry knew what was happening, and knew there was little he could do.

"Harry, creatures of Near Human intelligence, such as yourself, are not permitted to carry wands." Harry snorted,

"Like I need a wand, if the Veela bill has come into effect, then I still have two weeks to leave the country, I am, under Veelan law, married to Gabrielle, a law recognised in France, so I have French citizenship. Which means in turn, that you going to cause an international incident by holding me here, professor." Dumbledore paled, clearly not expecting Harry's knowledge. "Sir, when you threaten my... species, then expects me to fight."

"Harry, I'm sorry to say this, but you have 11 days to leave this country, or you will be arrested and held without trial in a secure facility." Harry nodded, took his wand again, cancelled the glamour charms, and smiled at the look of Horror on the face of Bestian. Harry took off the night shirt, and with several quick spells, was wearing one of his expensive Armani suits. This was purely for show, to annoy Dumbledore, It appeared to work, and so, as Harry strolled casually over to the Hospital wings fire, he picked up some Floo powder, and with a cry of "The international Floo network, Dover" he vanished.

Gabrielle was sitting in the Sitting room, with her mother and sister. When Harry fell out of the fireplace, she gave a startled cry and jumped onto him; she hugged him and kissed every part of his face she could reach. Harry smiled weakly, before he picked them both up and sat him down on the chair she had vacated, as they sat, he slowly buried his face in her hair, and they could hear the muffled sobs coming from his shoulder. Marcia Delacour looked at him, before saying softly to Gabrielle, "angel, his country has just rejected him, he has lost everything he thought he had, be gentle, and help wherever possible." With that, she and Fleur stood, smiled at them and slowly left.

Harry continued to cry against and she slowly stroked his hair, whilst looking at him. She could feel her wet hair against her neck, and smiled, much as he would like to think it, Harry was not invincible. When he eventually quieted, Gabrielle looked at his red eyes, the blemishes looking odd next to his flawless skin. She kissed him on the forehead, and he sighed. "What do I do? I have nothing, all my financial assets have been taken, the Black Money, the Potter Money, my trust fund. I'm broke love. My friends think I'm some dark creature, I can't return to England, unless on a supervised and invitational visit. I'm literally ruined." He finished miserably.

"You are not ruined, we have each other, and the money is not an issue. You can get a job, ask Papa, he will help you out, give you a loan, and an interview. Don't worry, you are Harry Potter, even here your famous!" he smiled and leant his head on her lap. She stroked his face until he fell asleep, then kissed him and closed her own eyes.

When they woke the next morning, Harry was feeling much better; he was intending to confront Jean Delacour at Breakfast to see what he could do in terms of a job. When he was at breakfast however, he didn't need to, as Jean Delacour said "Harry my boy, I don't mean to say it too soon, but have you thought about a job? I know your only 14, but, I thought, if you get an internship, or something like that, many people prefer employees with experience rather than education." Harry was quiet for a minute.

"Jean, I can't help but recall you mentioning about, um professional quidditch trials..." Harry finished with a blush.

"An excellent point, France's leagues are much worse than those of England, we do not take Quidditch as seriously, so you should get a placement for one of the major teams, there is an open trial in 3 weeks, in which 4 teams are made of applicants, they play and scouts offer those contracts. It's a good way to get started, if you want to that is."

"That would be great sir, thank you." Jean nodded it off, before leaving through the door.

"By the way, the trial is tomorrow, get there early." Harry started, but relaxed, he was an excellent flier and was ready, he hoped.

"Fleur, what was your spell you used in the tournament? It went straight through my shields, as though they weren't there." Fleur smiled

"A little trick of Istrov's, I begged him for a way to defeat you, and he finally agreed. It's a spell supposed to absorb energy. Shield charms also absorb energy, so my spell absorbed your shield charm which in turn strengthened it; I thought it was rather good." Harry smiled well naturedly; Fleur had beaten him fair and square.

"So who did win over all then?" Harry asked

"Krum, me and Cedric were held up by the chimera, and then Cedric was caught in a trap by some Harpies. I was then bested by Krum in a duel. When I wake up, it's to see a Ministry official telling me I have 2 weeks to leave the country, or else I will be put in a prison camp."

Harry nodded. "I was nearly caught out, but Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that I knew about the 2 week eviction period, and with Aurors and the head of the department nearby, you realise you have to follow the law." Fleur laughed,

"This is the first time in your life I take it, that the regulation and control of magical creatures have ordered you around?"

"Yeah, quite demeaning isn't it!" Fleur laughed. Gabrielle raised her head off of Harry's shoulder and said

"You get used to it, and when you quote their own laws back to you, and then you know things are not in your favour." Harry laughed,

"Will I be able to return to England for my stuff? I don't really want to live in what I'm wearing!"

"Mama and I already got your things, your owl is on the way, but your trunk and Broomstick are in our room." Harry smiled down at her, as she slowly nibbled on a croissant.

Gabrielle's mother and grandmother walked in through the door, Harry looked up happy to see them. When they were sat down, Harry inquired

"Mdme Delacour, you once mentioned that it was your fault that Dumbledore was so anti-Veela, could you, well, explain why?" Margeaux Delacour seemed to visibly deflate,

"Ah, Monsieur Potter, that is a very complex question, It has several reasons, but it started when I was 23, he was around 30 at the time, we had been courting for several weeks, but, when I met Fleur and Gabrielle's grandfather, I had an immediate bond formed with him, I told Dumbledore that we could no longer see each other, as I was irrevocably bound to my husband. He took it as rejection and has harboured a vengeful desire ever since."

"But why now? Why this sudden eviction." Harry queried, but it was Jean, from the door who answered.

"Number of reasons, firstly, you, his star pupil, have joined the race he hates quite so much, this has infuriated him further, as he has seen it as Veela taking yet another thing from him. Second, the timing is perfect, Voldemort is back, and everyone is preoccupied, Dumbledore could practice Necromancy naked in Diagon Alley, and no one would notice. Finally, I think the fact that there have been so Many Veela around, and Istrov has humiliated him more than once. He wants revenge. And He has taken it." Harry Nodded.

"How is Istrov, I haven't seen him around at all." Harry mentioned.

"He's fine, but, has been arrested; he was the one who prevented Dumbledore taking your wand whilst you were unconscious."

"Will he be Ok?"

"Definitely, Atlantis has threatened war against England unless they hand him over."

"Why would England listen to a country which is said to be a legend?" Gabrielle asked curiously,

"Because the French assembly refers to them as an independent party, so the British understand that an independent party of Veela will declare war on them. There are over 15,000 Veela in Britain, France and Belgium, so that is a fairly significant threat."

**2 Days Later**

Harry was sitting in a room of about 40 other people, they were at an independent Quidditch stadium in the French Riviera, and at this time of year, there was an almost overwhelming heat, and Harry was dying to be on the pitch. The age of the possible players varied from Harry, being the youngest at 14, and a young Frenchmen with shoulder length blonde hair, who looked to be around 24. In front of them stood a portly man, who had been introduced as Massa al-farim, a rich Arab wizard who had just bought the Toulouse Crusaders. As he finished his welcoming speech, another, younger man stood up.

"Good morning ladies and Gentlemen, I am Hans Lauer, the coach for the Marseille dragons. For this tryout, we will split you into four teams, we have reviewed your entrance forms, and to those of you who don't get a trial, I can only say PRACTICE and come back next year when we hold the winter trials." Harry was shocked; he may not even get an audition.

"Team 1 will be as follows: Keeper. James Montero, Beaters, Charles Defranc and Eduard Moche. The Chasers are to be Marian Dupris, Lucile Broman and Dominic Dellven. The Seeker is to Be Harry Potter. Team 1, if your name was called, please make your way to the changing rooms. Thank you." Harry stood with the rest of his scratch team and made his way over to the changing rooms and dressed in tighter clothes, he also picked up his firebolt, which got a few heads turning.

As they headed out onto the pitch, Harry's first thought was that it was enormous, it could easily fit 40,000. In the middle were the Scouts, five of them. As they made their way over, they introduced themselves. They represented the Marseille Dragons, the Toulouse Crusaders, the Bordeaux Warriors, the Paris Devils, and the Lyon Bears. Harry shook hands with each of them, and as the other team made their way over, there was a general tensing of the whole team.

When they finally took to the air, it was to find that the teams were, overall evenly matched, Team 1 had better beaters, but team 2 had better chasers. What became very obvious early on however was that Harry was the far better seeker. Harry was dodging through the other players, whilst his opponent circled high above. Harry knew that a good seeker would keep his eyes on the whole game and would work to interrupt the chasers. Harry had, on several occasions' intercepted Chasers passes, or else dived right in front of a shooting chaser.

Harry rose above the game, and knowing that it would be a great move for his possible career, made his way over to the opposition seeker, they stayed close for a while, before Harry Tore straight down towards the ground. His opposition followed and Harry slowed down, so they were close, Harry continued to head down, before pulling up sharply, his face feeling incredibly heavy as the g-force carried him down. His opponent had not been so lucky, and ploughed straight into the ground. Harry then rose, and after a few minutes, had the snitch firmly clasped in his hand.

When Harry was done for the day, He had won all three games his team had played, He was proud of how he had played, having used all moves he had been taught, and a few in which he had made up. He was exiting the changing rooms, his broom over his arm, and kit bag on his shoulder, when one of the scouts made his way over.

"Mr. Potter, right?"

"Please Harry, but yes."

"Hi, Christophe Hauler, I'm the scout for the Bordeaux Warriors, I was wondering if I could entice you to join our club?" Harry grinned,

"Seriously? I'd love to."

"Good, can you come to our pitch tomorrow, around four, to battle out a contract and salary?" Harry nodded quickly.

"Sure, no problem, I'll be there!"

Sure enough, the next day at 4, Harry had flooed it through into the manager's office. The man in question looked to be around 40. He had a handlebar moustache, and looked extremely fit, and ex-military. "Mr. Potter, you're on time, good, I like that." Harry nodded. "Take a seat. I'm "Pierre Talouse, the manager. Welcome."

"Now Mr. Potter, you understand that you will not go straight to our first team, We have need of a second team seeker, and will hopefully have you trained and ready in 8 weeks, which is when your first match will be. Is that acceptable" Harry nodded again.

"Good, now, as a Salary, we pay the average newcomer 24,000 Galleons a week, a bonus 2000 per win and 25 Galleons per 10 points scored. This will increase as you get more of a name, and longer in the team. The salary will double if you get into the first team. Any questions?" Harry shook his head again.

"Good, you get paid per month, and you will get your first payment when you start training. As a contract, how long do you intend to stay with us? The minimum is 1 year."

"I was thinking perhaps a three year contract, and then review it after that." Harry said confidently.

"Three years? Very well, this is a magical contract. You sign with this blood quill and then it's done." Harry nodded and signed, wincing as the quill cut into his own hand to sign it. Pierre laughed,

"It's always good to have fresh blood, and good seekers are always in demand."

"Well, I can't play forever, but I have a good 15 years before I have anything to do in my life. I'm willing to play professionally all that time!" Pierre nodded, before taking out a folder.

"Mr. Potter, this is a rough idea for what you should do in terms of imaging rights and autographs, just look over it, and when you become a big name, which I'm sure you will, you may find it useful." Harry thanked him and asked

"When is the first practice? I'm looking forward to it!"

"Why Mr. Potter, the first practice is tomorrow, or if you can't make that, then the day after."

"No, I'll be there tomorrow." Pierre Beamed. After they had finally hammered out the final details, Harry was handed his final contract, and promised that he would receive his kit, and a tour of the stadium and grounds tomorrow, as well as an opportunity to get to know the team, and that after that there would be 5 training sessions a week.

Harry had just returned to the Delacours House, when Gabrielle ran out to meet him. "Well? Did you get it? I can't believe you shielded your mind from me for all that time, I want to know everything." Harry laughed, and leant in to give her a kiss, as he did this, he sent all the memories of the day to her, She pulled back and squealed "I knew you would, you know what this means don't you?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes,

"Uhh, well done sex?" She laughed

"That too, but I was actually thinking that now you get a stupid salary, that you will take me shopping." Harry grimaced.

"From what I heard, I get about 5 minutes free time a week!" Gabrielle looked crestfallen,

"But, I will spend that five minutes shopping!" She gave him a dazzling smile and kissed him hard on the mouth. Just then Fleur came out of the door.

"Just tell me Harry, how much does a brand new professional quidditch player earn?"

"Well, quite a lot, but I think I work very hard for it." Fleur snorted

"Listen Harry, you're not the only one Job hunting, the best I have been offered for me is as a model, which I won't do, I training to be a curse-breaker, which Cedric is also doing. And that will get me 19,500 Galleons a year, so tell me, how much will you be getting?" Harry paled at the outburst, but smiled, when he realized that he was getting paid a phenomenal sum. He smiled,

"Ah, Fleur, I must confess, that I only get 24,000 Galleons." She seemed to relax at this and smiled. "A week."

"A week, but that's like..." her face screwed up, "one million, two hundred and fifty thousand a year, that's more than Papa gets!" she seemed about to explode and Harry Hastily hurried inside. Gabrielle turned to him,

"How about that well done sex now? It seems a good time, mama and Papa are out..."

"What an excellent idea, your room or mine?" Harry asked

"Mine, it's nearer" with that she took Harry's hand and led him towards the stairs, and Harry, always a good boy, followed without Hesitation.


	8. Chapter 8: Making a Name

**I think you all know that I don't own any of this (sigh... maybe one day...)**

**I did this in two days, which is pretty impressive in my opinion. PLEASE REVIEW! :-)3**

* * *

Chapter 8: Making a name

The changing room at the Bordeaux warriors pitch was located in a small clearing about 20 miles outside of the city; it was large, spacious and well lit. There was a smell of Magical mess remover and sweat. Harry had just been escorted in, and came to face his team mates. There were 12 of them, all with similar expressions of nervous excitement. "Alright Potter?" asked the captain, a rugged man of around 27, who played beater.

"Been better, must admit!" the starting team was made up off Maria Gueba, a Spanish girl who played Keeper, unlike many keepers, she was slight, but made up for it with great balance and agility. The three chasers were Joshua Willis, a Brit who had lived in France for the last 7 years, and who was awed to be playing alongside Harry, Pierre Monroe and Vladimir Welbetch, all three were competent, but not remarkable. The Beaters, Marco Liviero, an incredibly handsome man, who was as good with his bat, as he was with women, he normally played for the first team, but due to injury, was playing with the seconds. The captain, Pascal Naran, was massive, 6 ft 6, and stacked with muscle, he made up for his accuracy with enough strength to knock out a hippo, or so it was said.

The whole team was quiet as they began to get changed. Harry took off his muggle T-shirt, and replaced it with a shirt Similar to that of a muggle rugby shirt, only with padding on the forearms and shoulders. The colouring was Black, with a white strip running horizontally through the middle, on the back was written 'POTTER' and below that his number 7. Harry then strapped on his bracers, on his forearms and slid on the trousers and shin protectors. The kit was comfortable and manoeuvrable, with the Name of their sponsors on the front.

For Harry, the last 8 weeks had gone very fast. Like he had guessed, the training was very difficult, it was 9 hours a day at the pitch, one hour off for lunch, with at least 4 hours a day working on fitness, even with Harry's new found strength, he found the training pushing him as far as he would go. They would practice against the first team, or learn new moves or discuss tactics, Harry would get home in the evenings exhausted and unable to do anything other than sleep, on Sundays and Wednesdays, Harry got the day off, and spent it with Gabrielle, shopping, or generally spending it together.

His quidditch skills, which beforehand were good, were nowhere near good enough to keep up with the rest of the tam and he had been forced to learn fast, it was only last week that he had been declared acceptable, but from their tough coach, that was rare praise indeed. His physical condition was so greatly improved that he often spent several minutes looking at himself in the mirror, much to Gabrielle's amusement, as she claimed that to be "Her Job." Harry was now broader, and his chest was almost sculpted. His abdomen was now split into 8 even planes, with deep ridges on either side, his arms rippled, and were impressively enormous, He looked older, and whilst his fifteenth birthday had only just passed, he felt more like 20.

As his team stood, Harry did too, trying to ignore the billion butterflies that seemed to have lodged in his stomach. As they made their way over to the tunnel, they picked up broomsticks from the racks, they all had firebolts, Harry had been given a free upgrade, and the new broom was magnificent, it was like a firebolt, Mark II. Everything was better, and Harry loved it. The commentator had started to speak "This is it ladies and gentlemen, the first match of the season, and what a way to start, the Warriors" There was a massive cheer from the home crowd, and the whole stadium seemed to shake, "Taking on the Toulouse Crusaders." This promises to be a very exciting second division match!" Harry was sweating nervously,

"For the Toulouse crusaders we have..." Harry wasn't really paying attention at this point, he was gazing at the opposite tunnel, where the seven players they were against were shooting out, to massive cheers from the crowd, "And representing the Bordeaux Warriors we have Gueba, Willis, Monroe, Welbetch, Liviero, Captain Naran and... Potter!" there was an almost overwhelming cheer as they all flew out. Harry looked around; the crowd was at about half capacity, still over 20,000. As they formed up around their hoops Naran began to speak,

"Right team, listen up and listen well. The Crusaders always put up a strong team, but were the strongest we've been in a while. We can win, chasers, fly fast, intercept and, well score, Maria, save whatever comes at you, and don't come out too far, Potter, don't get too caught up in the chasers match, do what you can, but remember, your priority is the Snitch. Catch it and we win. Ok, any questions? No, good, let's go win us a match." They cheered, and formed their positions. As the balls were released, it became immediately clear that it was faster than any sort of school grade match. The quaffle changed hands so fast that it was a blur, Harry several times swept in to help out, and after only 20 minutes the scores were 120:90 to the Crusaders. Harry had yet to catch a glance of the snitch, and had taken to flying above the main play, and gazing around, his opposition, Claude, was around 10 feet below him at the other end of the pitch.

"Gueba passes it off to Willis who is heading up the pitch, he passes, Monroe has the ball, now Willis, Oh I say, Potter is off, the two seekers obviously see something, yes, there's the snitch, Claude is closer, look at the speed of the two of them, are they going to crash? At that speed it seems inevitable, Claude, is almost there, has he got it? No he's missed, here comes Potter, they're going to crash! No, Potter has just pulled off a spectacular Barrel roll, and they avoid each other by centimetres, It's Potter, he stretches out his hand, He's Got it, he has the snitch 320: 210 to the Warriors, But what a climax, incredible play!"

Harry had just landed when he was swamped by his team, all cheering and patting him on the back. Henri Voyer made his way over and cried "you made several rookie errors, but you did good." Harry smiled at the praise, so rare from the coach after that, Pierre Talouse, the manager came over and made a point to shake the whole team's hand for the courtesy of the camera's. When he got to Harry, he said "Congratulations potter, that 150 points saved us the game, well done, an excellent first game!"

"Thank you sir, I try my best!"

Two Hours later, at around 10 pm. Found Harry in a bar, along with the rest of the team, wives and Girlfriends, Gabrielle had arrived, and after a intimate hello, Harry had been dragged off to a bar with the rest of the team. After several rounds of drinks, which the team assured him he must pay for as the seeker, as several of his teammates mentioned he did get over 3000 Galleons, just for catching the snitch.

When they were all sufficiently drunk, they moved onto a nightclub, Harry was Paranoid that he wouldn't get in, however, clearly the team came here regularly, as they had been let in almost instantly, bypassing the queue. As they got in, a very drunk Willis sidled up to him "Potty, shouldn't you go home, or... or something, it's past your bedtime." He cracked up on the floor, and was carried to his seat by the chasers. After they had all knocked back a shot of vodka each, as a toast to "muggle nightlife" They had all gone onto the dance floor, and after about an hour, of very erotic and intimate dancing, Harry and Gabrielle had sat down, only to be pulled up again by the team, who announced that they were going to a new club.

After that one they went to another, and then another, before finally, at around 6 in the morning, Harry and Gabrielle had fallen through the Grate at the Delacour residence, giggling, and stumbled to bed, not bothering to change, they fell asleep, unable to stay awake any longer. When, the next morning Harry and Gabrielle finally woke up, it was to a terrible Hangover and an unforgiving Marcia Delacour telling them that "If you don't learn from the consequences of your actions, then why bother helping," and refusing to give them a headache draft.

Harry had spent several hours in agony, lying in his room, with Gabrielle next to him, cursing the day when he had decided to drink, the lights were off, the curtains closed and a silencing charm on the room, they lay in silence, trying their best to live through it. Eventually, at around 8 pm. The two of them drifted off to sleep, fortunately, Harry was up in time for practice the next day, with no Headache, although some of his team weren't so lucky.

Harry had been on the team for several months when the lucky break every quidditch player hopes for happened. His coach came up to him during practice and said "Potter, our first team seeker is injured, possibly for the whole season, and when you take into account his age, it is possible that he will be out permanently. You're going to fill his position, possibly on a permanent basis, you've only lost one match this season, and I think that you're more than ready for it, what do you say?" Harry had blindly nodded not really understanding what it meant. "Good, I'll see you tomorrow, same time as usual, just be at the first team changing room, the other guys know your coming."

That was how Harry found himself changing in a room with some of the biggest names in French Quidditch. Harry already knew Liviero, the Italian, who had moved up a few weeks ago from the second team. "Harry, Fantastic to see you again, shame about Zouzi, he was an excellent seeker, but it's now up to you!" Harry had smiled and embraced him, before introducing himself to each of them in turn, it felt odd treating those who were considered sporting legends as equals, but Harry did so.

As they went out onto the pitch, it was to find that the pace was even faster than before, the style was more aggressive and the beaters, well, they were much more accurate! Harry was forced to learn to dodge at speed, and after two broken arms, and a fractured rib, thought he had the hang of it. The team didn't mind the fact that he had replaced Zouzi, the old seeker, as he was in many ways better, but despite all their encouragement Harry was still nervous about their upcoming match. The first match was against the _Paris Devils_, considered a good team, but the bookies had the warriors as the favourites.

Harry was practicing a new move, The upward twist, where you could change direction very fast and efficiently, when he saw himself being called over by the coach. "Potter you have guests... quite important guests." Harry looked over curiously; standing casually in the tunnel was Jean, He was surrounded by six aurors, and Gabrielle was on his arm.

"Jean, what are you doing here? And what's with the Posse?" Jean laughed

"Well Harry, it turns out that the minister of magic needs quite an escort, _all_ the time!" Harry was stunned, he looked at Jean incredulously

"You're Minister, since when? I mean, I probably would have heard, what with the fact that we live together..." Jean sighed tiredly, but there was a glint in his eye,

"The floor voted me in today, the inauguration is on Wednesday, Gabrielle, who hasn't ever seen you training, decided that it was an excellent excuse to come visit." Gabrielle smiled sheepishly before walking over, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Jean cleared his throat "You know, you may be technically married, but I still see Gabrielle as my 15 year old daughter, so bear that in mind."

"Surely you're busy with your ministerial duties Papa? Can't you just look away?" Gabrielle whined, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"That may have worked when you were 8, but not anymore, I just want you to have some restraint around me is all, is it so Hard?" Harry laughed, before whispering

"He is minister, he could have us locked up if we aren't good, which could be awkward. Imagine the headlines, '_Quidditch star and Veela Queen Arrested'_ it wouldn't look good would it?" Gabrielle snorted,

"You know I forgot about the whole Veela situation, and then you bring it up. Fuck You Very much." Harry put on a faked shocked expression, before grabbing his broom, and standing allowed it to lift him up, take a seat in the stands, no one will mind!"

One of the best things about being a fairly anonymous Quidditch player, Harry soon found out, was going to Sports bars, and listening to excitable nutters discuss Quidditch, the matches and the Players, overall Harry was considered to be an upstart who wouldn't get far, and would fade soon. Harry thought this an accurate belief, but also was surprised to see that there was a bookie who made his money by making bets about Player injuries. Harry was quite pleased to see that the probability of him dying in the coming match was 17:2, not great odds, but oddly satisfying.

Other than getting ego boosts at sports bars, getting physically drained at practice and spending evenings with Gabrielle, where they would go out to a restaurant, then a club and then head back to the small flat Harry had bought in Bordeaux, and tiring Harry out further, the Day's off Harry did get were mostly spent asleep, or being lazy at the Delacour Chateau.

Jean would come in each day and explain what England was doing, and Politics in General. As Far as Harry could tell, England was arming itself on a massive scale. Having quadrupled the number of Aurors and Unspeakable's at its command. It had also created a wizarding "Army" which was conscripted. Whilst Dumbledore claimed this was to fight Voldemort, Many other countries were afraid that Britain had intentions of Invasion. Jean was clearly busy and Harry was grateful for the lessons in Politics he was receiving, although they were rather intense.

A Week before the match against _The Devils_, The whole team was required to attend a Press conference about the match. This was apparently common practice for such a large team, but Harry was nervous, and so Jean had abandoned Politics, and starting teaching Harry how to live through the ravenous beast of the Press.

The team were wearing their tracksuits (Very similar to those of Muggles) and sitting behind a white desk. Before them, 30 or 40 reporters were assembled. Pierre stood, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I ask that you ask your questions one at a time. Also, please respect the players right to refuse to answer any questions. Begin." There was a multitude of shouting before

"Marco, how does it feel to be back from injury?"

"Fantastic, I'd forgotten just how bored I could get when I am on my own. Of course, I wasn't alone all that often!" he finished with a wink. The reporter flushed.

"Rolo Markos, As a chaser, do you think your suited to be captain?" Rolo smiled down at them

"Well, the team voted me in so... I guess they think I am."

"Le Monde de Magique. Mr. Potter, You're the youngest Professional quidditch player in the league. Does the fact that your opposition has more experience worry you?"

"No, I'm not intimidated, I respect the opposition, they're an excellent team, but I hope to be able to hold my own against them." Harry finished slightly flushed. Another reporter got his question,

"FHM, Mr. Potter, Your Girlfriend is the daughter of the Minister? Could we persuade her to do a shoot with her? It would be worth her while..." Harry felt her shock, embarrassment and amusement over the bond,

"Mr. Potter, as a Veela, do you feel that your Heritage is an asset or fault to the game?" Harry had refused to answer that one.

"Well, I don't know if it's my place to start organizing her life, you can ask her, and if she wants to, I won't stop her." The conference continued in this way for another 40 minutes. Half the questions about quidditch, the other half about the Players personal lives, Harry got a fair bit of attention, after the conference, there was a chance for pictures, first group shots and then individual shots. Harry felt self conscious, and was grateful for the glamour charms, which disguised his eyes, but otherwise left him untouched. When He was finally done, it was getting late, and Harry quickly flooed back to the chateau, it was quite a joke within the team that Harry was too young too apparate.

Harry was dead on his feet when he arrived, and needed Gabrielle to help him back to his room. He fell asleep almost instantly; Gabrielle had moaned and declared that 10 pm. was far too early for her to go to sleep and had abandoned him, not that he minded. They were more comfortable with each other, and more confident in their relationship, past the shy stage, and also past the stage when they spent all their time with each other. Besides, Harry thought, they basically knew what was happening the whole time anyway, thanks to their bond. Harry enjoyed, apart from the times when he got rather sensual messages or feelings when he was in the locker, It was quite _awkward..._

Two weeks later, and it was the morning of the biggest game of Harry's life, not only was it the first match of Harry's time in the first team, but it was also the start of the European cup, and they needed to win every match to get through. As if to add to the pressure, the day before, The Bordeaux daily times, had published a page long article about the match, in which it declared that Harry was the team's best chance of victory, and had a large picture of Harry, on the front page.

Harry was going through the motions of the day, but not really paying much attention. At 2 o'clock, he arrived at the pitch for a team talk, a warm up, another team talk, changing, and then another team talk.

"Listen up people, and listen good, The team is the strongest it has been in years. We've got to win today for three reasons. First of all we're so much better than them it's unreal, second, if we don't get further into the euro cup, and then it will be very embarrassing for us, and third is that I have put 2500 Galleons on us to win, and I don't want to lose that money." They all laughed, before lining up in the tunnel and waiting for their names to be called, as each player was called, Harry said a little prayer before zooming out, into the light and tumultuous cheers of the full stadium.


	9. Chapter 9: Never coming Back

Chapter 9:

Harry lay on his bed thinking, after defeating the Paris Devils by 180 points a week ago; Harry's life had become very different. The media had started to act like he was brand new, and the Gossip Magazines had printed article after article, his old hangouts at Sports Bar's were impossible, and every time he went to a wizarding establishment, he had around ten minutes before a horde of Giggling girls and photographers turned up. Harry had enjoyed this at first, but it quickly got irritating.

Harry's musings were interrupted by Gabrielle when she strode through the door. "Harry, I've decided to go back to Beaux batons." Harry looked up, surprised

"Really... why?" She looked at him for a long moment,

"Because Harry, all my friends go to Beaux batons, and I want to see them, Also, you may be able to get a lot of money without an education, but I want to make money too, I want to be more than just... the girlfriend." Harry looked at her for a long moment, and felt her desire for this coming through the bond.

"Fine. But I will make regular checks on you, and if anything goes wrong, and I mean anything... then I will come and rescue you." She giggled,

"Good, because the term starts in a week and we need to go shopping!" Harry groaned

"Are you trying to torture me? I cannot handle _Shopping_ in a public place right now!" She laughed and smiled seductively,

"I'll make it worth your while..." Harry grinned,

"well, when do you want to go?" She squealed and dived on top of him, Harry grunted, "Can't breathe, save me...!"

"Oops, Sorry!" Gabrielle delicately climbed off, "I think we should shop today, get it out of the way, it's still early, we could be on _Rue de_ _Baton Magique_ by 11 am. It'll be fun..." Harry sighed.

"Fine, Fine, I take it you will need new... everything?" Gabrielle blushed

"Well, there is a reason that I hooked up with a very rich sportsman!" Harry laughed before getting of the bed, and putting on a pair of Jeans, with a tight T-shirt and blue v neck jersey, as Glamour charms were illegal in France, Harry resorted to the muggle method of Baseball cap and large sunglasses (in this case a Bordeaux warriors hat and Ray bans) Gabrielle and he then flooed to a dingy pub before arriving in the French equivalent of Diagon Alley.

Harry was shocked to see that all the shops had the same names, there was _Madam Malkins _ and _Eylops Owl Emporium_, it was all there. Amused, but deciding that it would make his life easier, Harry and Gabrielle made their way around the street. Mostly things had gone well; he had got several second looks, and heard a few mutterings, but there were no girls, and no press. It wasn't until lunch, when they stopped off in a small cafe, that things got slightly worse. He had been eating for about 5 minutes when a group of Beaux batons students came in. Unfortunately for Harry, they recognised Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle! How are you? It's been like forever!" Gabrielle smiled

"I know Alice, it's been months!" The one called Alice looked at Harry,

"Who's your friend?" she asked, Gabrielle didn't say anything,

"Mate, what's with the rapist outfit?" one of the boy's asked, Harry was bored and looked up at him,

"What do you mean, it's bright outside..." the boy laughed,

"But it ain't in 'ere, is it." Harry looked at the boy, before throwing caution to the wind,

"I guess it isn't," Harry said, and pulled off the hat and glasses. One of the girls screamed, literally screamed.

"Oh my god, it's, it's, are you, you know... _You?_" Harry Grinned.

"Who?" the girl ignored him

"Can I have an Autograph? Please!" Harry couldn't say no. However, at this stage, the whole cafe had noticed, and Harry had to make a quick getaway. As they hurried out onto the street, Harry quickly put the glasses on, as they snuck into the robe store, Harry sighed and sat down, it took Gabrielle hours to get measured, and then even longer to decide what she wanted.

When they finally left the store, it was mid afternoon, as Harry had virtually emptied his moneybag; they had to do a quick detour to Gringotts, when inside, Harry was forced at spear point, to remove his hat and glasses. When they discovered it was two Veela they were to serve, they were watched very carefully. When they entered the bank, the whole floor seemed to quieten, and then it was filled with muttering. Harry joined the back of a line, behind an old woman, no one approached him, although one little boy, (Harry was pleased to see he was wearing a warriors shirt with POTTER written on the back) stared at him in awe.

When Harry finally left the bank, Gabrielle asked "can I get a broom?" Harry looked around nervously

"Can't we just leave?" 

"Please, just this then we can go!" Harry looked around

"Fine, but this is the last thing. Promise?" she nodded. And together they walked over to the broom store. Unfortunately, as they were at the door, there was a flash of a camera, followed by another, then another,

"Can I have a word Harry?"

"Give us a wave Gabrielle!"

"Are you going to school? That's what you've been shopping for!"

"Are you nervous about your away match against the Chudley Cannons? Any fears about going to England?" Harry was quiet as he thought about this one,

"I don't know if I'll even be allowed back into the country, but if I can, then I see no problem with it." There were several more flashes, but then Harry entered the shop. The manager quickly locked the door,

"Mr. Potter, could I help you with anything? Anything at all?" Harry grinned,

"I want the best broomstick money can buy!" the manager grinned. Before showing Harry a new _SchnellFeuer, _A German broomstick, Gabrielle liked it, Harry thought it was adequate.

"How much for this hunk of German efficiency?" the manager smiled,

"For a Broomstick like that, normally 300,000, but I'll give it to you for 290,000"

"Make it 275,000, and you've got a deal." The manager considered,

"I can't really do any less than 280,000." Harry nodded.

"280 it is then!" He had the broom delivered to Beaux batons for Gabrielle, before sticking his hat and glasses back on. Fortunately, several of the French Peacekeepers had appeared outside of the store, and were keeping the crowds at bay. When Harry left the store, there was a large crowd and a lot of shouting, Harry signed a few autographs, had a few pictures taken, and tried to appear kind to the public. It took a good deal of skill, before he finally made it to the fire and managed to escape. "Never again Gabrielle, I think I'm bruised all over"

"Get used to it baby, I intend to show you off _all_ the time!" Harry groaned, before leaning into her shoulder and inhaling deeply,

"I think..."

"I agree, let's go" She led him quickly to their Bedroom, Harry loved their connection sometimes.

When, at the international Floo terminal, Dover, The entire team stepped out, they were met by several grim faced Ministry officials. When they were all out, they stepped forward, "Mr.

Talouse, we are here on ministry orders, to keep watch over the part Humans in your team and entourage. Is this permissible?"

"eef you need too, 'zen eet eez not a problem." The manager clearly looked disapproving, but could do nothing, Harry knew it would be awkward for him to speak English, he had discovered, much too his pleasure that he had a slight French accent, Gabrielle said that it made him more romantic.

He wished she were here today, but unfortunately she was already at Beaux batons. He remembered when he had gone with her. They had wandered up the path, adults and pupils parting for them, until they reached Madam Maxine, he had bowed, and then a little child had asked for an autograph, he signed the picture, and when the boy asked when Harry would next come to the school, 'After the Chudley cannons match, whatever the score!"

Harry was interrupted from his reminiscing when the ministry official had demanded his wand. Harry had looked at the man in disgust, before handing it over. Slightly angry, Harry sent a little shock of electricity into the man's crotch; he had blinked, before he broke down crying. Noticing several people were staring, Harry said "Don't worry, I have that effect on People!" he finished with a little wink, before they made it to a free fire place.

When they had arrived, they still had six hours to kill before they should start getting ready for the match. After an hour at the gym, Harry had gone with Marco and Pierre to visit the area. It was obvious which area was Wizard, as the whole area was decked out in orange. Banners and streamers magically floated above their heads, and chants could be heard from some places.

"Shall we hit a bar then?" Pierre asked

"Sure, but don't give coach a reason to get pissed, and stay sober!" Harry chuckled. Marco was already heading over to a small pub called "The Griffins Head" it looked a fairly clean, inside, it smelled of old wood and smoke. They all ordered non alcoholic drinks, and watched the run up to the match.

"The cannons haven't got a very strong team for the moment," blared out the wireless, "But the Bordeaux Warriors have the strongest team they've had in a long time. New Players Potter, at seeker and Chasers Reselov and Hart, has kept the team unbeaten after 4 games. This is the final match of the group stages, and everything hangs in the balance, with the bookies saying the match is going to be close, but having the French coming out on top."

The commentary proceeded to do a piece on Harry and their chaser Grace Hart, as the two English members of the team. It seemed that Harry had had equal amounts of gossip written on him in England as well as France. Pierre would dig him in the ribs whenever something embarrassing was said about him; Harry took it all in good humour, until the last section, where he nearly lost it. "We have heard reports that Minister for Magic Albus Dumbledore will be attending the match with VIP tickets, escorting his ex-prefects on an outing."

Harry was shocked; he would have to face Dumbledore, The old man, who would allow his pride to make thousands of people homeless. Harry followed the others back to the pitch, ignoring the few press that were outside, but signing a few pictures and books for fans, Harry was even asked to sign someone's rack, which he did with a wink. Inside, he changed into some shorts and returned to the gym, stretching his muscles and generally making himself ready for the inevitable violence that seemed to dog British Quidditch. When, at 7 o'clock, an assistant called for all players to make their way to the changing rooms, Harry was warm, and looking forward to the match, it was the biggest so far, His opposite man one of the best in the league.

Harry was changed, sitting back and waiting, the coach had given a fairly in depth team talk, and he had specific instructions to follow. He was heading towards the tunnel, broomstick in hand, when he spotted 10 people headed towards the top box. He recognised only one, the tall, white haired figure wearing absurd scarlet robes of Dumbledore. Harry's eyes narrowed, but he didn't have long to contemplate, as the announcer suddenly called "And, Back from his stay in France, It's... HARRY POTTER!"

There was a multitude of cheering and Harry accelerated as fast as the broom would go heading out towards the opposite crowds like a bullet, before racing over the heads of the fans. He paused above the top box, looking away from the occupants, before the balls were released and Harry sped off, actively working to harry the chasers, As the cannons sped up the pitch, passing between each other, Grace Hart went to tackle, the cannons player panicked and tried to pass, Harry caught the ball, passing it off to Rolo, who scored. 10-0 warriors.

Harry then saw a terrible sight, his opposite man, racing for the ground Harry raced after him, Moberly was an excellent seeker, and he was well ahead, fortunately, Marco had noticed it too and sent a bludger straight at him, Moberly just dodged the speeding iron ball, but in doing so lost sight of the snitch, and failed to pull up in time, his feet clipped the ground, and he was thrown off balance, he managed to catch hold off himself, but Harry used the time to rise and start scouting.

The Game had been going on for almost an hour, with Bordeaux leading by a small margin, the score was 270-210. There had been a few near misses with the snitch, but no one had managed to get it so far. Harry was above the game, circling, with Moberly below him. Harry suddenly saw a flash of gold; it was about five feet above the ground, and skimming towards the crowd. Harry dived, Moberly saw, and also dived, But Harry was already ahead, when they reached the ground Harry flattened off, he was in hot pursuit, five feet behind it and catching slowly.

Harry outstretched his hand; he could feel the disturbance from the tiny golden wings. Suddenly the tiny ball stopped and Harry flew right by it, acting on reflex, he flipped backwards off of the broom, hanging in midair, before rolling, wildly closing his hand onto the ball before slamming into the ground, bouncing before he finally ploughed to a halt. There was silence, before he rolled over, his body protesting, and stuck his hand in the air, the golden wings were still fluttering, the crowd erupted, cheers and screams could be heard and he grinned. He saw a shadow above and squinted. Moberly was above him.

"You Suicidal Bitch Potter!" he laughed.

"Someone has too, you know make an effort." Harry laughed. Moberly gave him a hand up, and they made a show off shaking hands for the cameras which were flashing. Harry limped over to his broom, and as he lent down to pick it up, felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He looked down, but there was no blood, he shouldered the broom, and walked over to the tunnel, before he entered, he saluted the cameras and then the top box, where Dumbledore sat.

When he reached the changing rooms, a mediwitch looked over his chest before declaring him as "Having a broken rib, and a suicidal disposition." Harry had laughed but allowed the witch to spread a cool potion over the affected area. It instantly helped, and he could watch the bruising fade before his eyes.

Later Harry was in the post match press conference; there were some familiar faces, as well as several others, including Rita Skeeter. Harry sat down on his chair, and lent back, waiting for everyone to get comfortable. Just as the last press sat down, Harry saw Dumbledore and his entourage enter. He could now recognise who the prefects present were.

Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and some others he didn't recognise as well as McGonagall.

"Harry, How bad was your injury in the match?"

"Nothing serious, broken rib and some pulled muscles, I'll be fine!" a reporter for witch weekly asked Grace if she was still dating her model boyfriend.

"Harry, what are your feelings on returning to the country?" asked Rita, her quick quotes quill at the ready.

"You know Rita, I'm less than Happy, returning here has reminded me of all the reasons why I left, However, the game was good, and we played well, but I have no intention of coming here, unless absolutely necessary." Rita had a gleeful expression on her face,

"Do you miss your friends?"

"No, I've been too busy, and I have new ones, who don't try to get me arrested!" Rita seemed over the moon at what he was saying.

"What about you-know-who?"

"I've got nothing but time, the conflict is inevitable, and when it comes, we should be ready, credit to the new minister for his, ahem, over-zealous arming of the nation." The conference continued for what seemed like hours, Harry was asked a lot of questions, and he answered them distractedly, without looking over to his friends. Eventually it finished, and they went over to a tabled of food. As the Hogwarts pupils began socialising with both of the teams, Ron seemed especially awed to be in the presence of his favourite team, Hermione though, headed straight over to Harry.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" she asked tentatively.

"Fine, how've you been in the 7 months since we last spoke or communicated in any way?" he asked sarcastically.

"I would've written, Harry, honestly, but I couldn't, Dumbledore forbade it. He's gone nuts, really nutty. I'm thinking of moving to France to escape him." Harry laughed.

"I've missed you 'mione, it's been ages, what have you been up to? Done anything interesting?" She shrugged

"Nothing much, you?" Harry laughed,

"this and that, play professional quidditch, king of the Veela, technically to Gabrielle, and I earn over 2.5 million Galleons, 48,000 a week, so you know, I've been busy!" Hermione gaped.

"Ah, Potter, not gotten round to your promise to destroy me yet?" A sneering Malfoy asked,

"Well, so far I've managed to get your father under suspicion of fraud, blackmail and murder. If any of those come through it will be a start won't it young Draco?" Malfoy Blanched, before wandering off. Ron still didn't seem to have noticed him; his head still up in the clouds. At that point Dumbledore made his way towards them,

"Hello Harry, Good game." Harry nodded

"Merci Monsieur." He answered

"How is young Miss Delacour these days?" asked Dumbledore. Harry, still in French replied

"Mrs. Potter is very well, thank you for asking. Although she can't be here, unfortunately as she is at Beaux batons." Dumbledore's eyes widened momentarily.

"I see. Would you consider returning to England Harry? we can't beat Voldemort without you. I could recall the Veela bill if it would change things." Harry was furious, and stared at Dumbledore

"I have been Happier in France than at any other time in my life. I would not return here for anything. You have made your bed Minister. I suggest you lie in it, and find it comfortable. Minister." With that he strolled away, Hermione close behind.

"Harry, Harry Wait, can I come with you?" she almost begged.

"Finish your year at Hogwarts Hermione, and then feel free to come over, I see Viktor occasionally, so, the two of you could meet up over there!" Hermione smiled, and pecked him on the cheek. Harry laughed, gave her a hug, before departing to Beauxbatons. When he arrived, it was to find that the area was empty. _Gabi? Where are you? I just arrived. _Her reply came almost instantly.

_I'm in the Dining Hall. Do you want to join us for Supper? _Harry grinned as he made his way towards her.

_Alright, I'm starving. _He could feel her excitement coming over the bond, and when he reached the door, he decided it was rude to barge in, so he sent a Patronus to Maxine, he got a reply soon after, Maxine's patronus, a lynx, appeared, "We'd be honoured for you to join us, come on in."

As Harry pushed open the doors, the conversation in the room went silent. Harry grinned and waved, one boy stood up "So, did you win?" he asked

"Yeah, it was erm.. 420-220 final score, so pretty good." Everyone started cheering and Gabrielle got up and hugged him, "Ow... Gabrielle, broken rib, hurts, a lot!" she broke away,

"You broke your rib?" she asked, Harry nodded sheepishly, "idiot." She whispered play punching his arm; he laughed and grabbed her hand, as they went to sit down with a bunch of Gabrielle's friends, who looked at him in awe.

When they finally stood up, Harry obtained permission for the two of them to leave the school premises. And when they returned, Gabrielle took him upstairs, kissing him hard. He groaned, feeling behind him for his bedroom door, and quickly opened it. He quickly tore off her school blouse, revealing the lacy bra she had on, She grabbed his T-shirt and pulled, it came off easily, and his jeans soon after.

They were left in their underwear, and lying on the bed. Harry slowly climbed on top of her, kissing down her throat, to the cleft of her breasts, pushed together by her Bra. Harry quickly undid the strap, loving the texture of her small and pert breasts, He kissed around her left breast, before taking the nipple in his mouth and gently grazing his teeth along it, she moaned in pleasure, whilst his right hand slowly made its way south, and he gently stroked her lips. She bucked her hips beneath him and gasped. He slowly slid his forefinger into the narrow opening, feeling the tightness of her moist walls.

She was panting by now, and as Harry manoeuvred his way on top of her, he could taste the smell of desire in the air. He slowly began nosing his cock around her entrance, whilst she moaned, and panted, waiting, he leaned in, to capture her mouth in a kiss, and when she accepted, sank all 8 ½ inches of his meat into her, to the hilt, she gasped and moaned, he withdrew almost totally before pounding back inside of her, stretching her barriers. He continued this hard pace, her hips moving in time, each one of his thrusts met by one of her own and soon she was writhing below him, her walls pulsating and clenching, to an almost impossible tightness, and Harry was soon spurting long hot streams of Sperm deep inside of her, as they moaned in their heightened state of arousal, their mingled sweat and juices dampening the bed sheets, they fell asleep almost at once.


	10. Chapter 10: Begining of the end

Chapter 10:

Harry was still unhappy about his meeting with Dumbledore, and a letter he had received had done nothing to calm his ire. It had read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I need you to understand that when I had you evicted from the country, I acted hastily, for which I must now apologise, I was pressured by several groups and they demanded you leave, being the Minister is a very stressful situation you must understand! _

_We need you back; surely you understand that your feelings are below that of the whole Nation, possibly even the world. I acted as I did for the greater good, and I don't regret my actions, merely feel I was mistaken. I do hope that you will return hastily, Please remember the lives that you place in risk because of your childish desire to be independent. _

_I hate to use this tone, but unless you arrive back hastily, I may be forced to take actions I disapprove of. I do not desire this in the least._

_With Hope_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_(Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock of the Wizard Gammot, Minister for Magic)_

Harry was nearly spitting with rage, and not even wanting to give Dumbledore a proper reply, Harry had merely replied with one of his prewritten fan mail replies,

_Dear __Albus_

_I thank you for your correspondence; I read it and appreciated the comments made. I hope that you make it to the next match, Have a good day._

_Harry Potter_

He had enclosed an autograph, and sent it off the day before, not by Hedwig, but by a different Post Owl. Today was Saturday, and one of his Day's off, Gabrielle was still at Beauxbatons and He was planning on Floo calling her that evening.

He was currently in his new flat, a very expensive luxury muggle property, with one wall entirely made of glass, overall it was very light and open, with a very good view over the city of Bordeaux. He was in the living room, watching the muggle television, when he heard the doorbell. The Flat had Compulsion wards, so was well protected, and as he opened the door, he saw a face completely unexpected.

"S-Sirius?"

"Hello Pup!" Harry blinked, in shock, before jumping forwards and grabbing his godfather in a tight hug. Sirius hugged back just as tightly, and eventually they broke apart.

"I thought you'd forgotten me! It's been almost 8 months since you left!" Harry laughed

"I've been trying to break off all ties with England for a while now, but come in, come in!" Sirius did so, whistling appreciatively at the flat.

"Nice digs, being a pro sportsman pays well I take it?" Harry laughed, and nodded. Sirius wandered around, looking like a kid in a sweet shop at all the things he could see.

"How did you find me Sirius? I haven't told anyone about this place, it's me and Gabrielle's, not even her parents know about it!" Sirius grinned,

"Harry, I knew you would be in Bordeaux, and quite frankly you stink just the same as James always used to, I just followed the smell!" Harry laughed, waving his wand to turn the kettle on.

"So, what brings you to France dear Godfather?" Harry asked, Sirius turned grave; his smile faded and was replaced by a frown.

"Dumbledore sent me. Told me to persuade you to return, he's getting desperate, I told him that you clearly didn't want to, I only came as I haven't seen you in so long!" Harry scowled.

"That man doesn't get a hint, after the way he's treated me and Gabi, you'd think he'd get a clue!"

"Where is you wonderful woman anyway?" Sirius asked

"Beauxbatons, she's learning for the two of us." Harry answered distractedly. Sirius nodded,

"I still get confused by the fact that your only a kid still, earning more in a week than I've got in my whole life, having your face splashed around the tabloids, and hearing kids claim that they want to be you when they grow up, it makes me think your older. I'm glad you're not though!" Harry laughed, and Sirius grinned.

"erm, how desperate actually is Dumbledore? I mean, he seems to be pretty efficient as Minister, but you know, what extent does he want me back?" Sirius frowned

"Look, at the moment he won't try anything, but I'm sure that he will soon, he's got it into his head that you're the only who can save the world, He's going to do something stupid, soon, I can feel it, and I pity you if he goes completely wacky. He told me to tell you that all your money, Heirlooms, title and social position will be returned, as well as the fact that you will be lawfully allowed in the country." Sirius finished and gazed at Harry.

"You can tell him, and quote me here, To Fuck off out of MY life." Sirius grinned,

"I'll do just that and right now, could I pay you a visit soon, I don't know, tomorrow for Dinner Maybe?" Harry nodded

"Sure, Gabrielle can come over; I can't believe that you haven't met her yet!" Sirius grinned, they embraced, before he went over to the door, stepped out and disparated.

xoxOxox

The next day found Harry in somewhat of a panic, He was expecting Gabrielle round any time soon, and he knew from their time together that her cookery skills were worse than his. He had promised Sirius dinner, and so far he had decided that there would be carrots. He could cook those. "God... Someone save me!"

"I can save Harry Potter sir, if he needs food to be cooked for him sir." Harry looked around, there on the rug stood Dobby, he grinned down at the elf, before laughing

"Dobby, could you please cook me a meal for 3, and do the generally important things there involved... Please!" Dobby smiled

"It would be a pleasure Mr. Harry Sir. Dobby will cook... Duck, with asparagus and carrots, perhaps with a side of potatoes, then some canapés and champagne to start, and then a black Forest gateau for pudding... if that is acceptable?" Harry nodded, giving Dobby thumbs up and going to pick up Gabrielle,

"Sirius is coming to dinner, if that's Ok?" Gabrielle smiled,

"Your criminal godfather, who's trying to kill you?" Harry grinned

"The one and only, come on, I thought I would take you shopping for a new dress." Gabrielle looked disbelieving, before she hugged him tight. _I Love You!_

_I love you to, now come on, before I change my mind..._

_I can see your mind you muppet, and I will embarrass the hell out of you should you even consider changing it._ Harry grinned, before engaging her in a deep kiss.

They later were to be found standing in the Gucci store in Milan, Gabrielle surrounded by plastic wrapping, trying on dress after dress, whilst harry looked on. "Honey, I've got some stuff to wrap up, before we head home, if that's cool?" She nodded distractedly, and Harry slipped out, heading to places unknown...

When he got back, Gabrielle had chosen a dress for the night, it was midnight blue and strapless of the shoulders, the back was covered in intricate patterns and the front hugged her chest closely, accentuating her curves before it eventually flared out, ending just below the knee. Harry looked her up and down, nodding, and drawing her in closely, careful to keep his mind shielded, he kissed her gently on the lips,

"You look beautiful, come on, let's go home!" He took her hand and led her out to the street before they disapparated, back to the apartment. Dobby had outdone himself, the flat had low lighting, and there were candles set out, the main table had a white cloth over it, with places for 3, delicious smells wafted from the kitchen, where they could see Dobby running around wearing a ridiculously big apron, and a chef's hat.

"Let's go to the living room, wait for Sirius, he should be here soon." He took her hand and gently led her to the sofa. Once inside, he turned to her,

"Gabrielle, I love you, more than I can say, I've known you for a little over a year, but it seems like so much longer, I've grown to want you, to need you, and to love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and without or without the bond; my feelings would be the same." She gasped, as he got down on one knee, "Gabrielle Marie Delacour, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He withdrew from his pocket and velvet box, inside of which was a ring.

"I... I... I will, Harry, of course I will," he grinned, stood up and slowly slid the ring onto the third finger of her left hand. It was a beautiful piece, platinum, with a large sapphire in the middle, surrounded by diamonds which were surrounded by small rubies, all held in a delicate golden framework.

She looked up at him, and he looked back, "I love you Harry, never forget that, I would never leave you" he smiled softly back, before kissing her softly on the side of the mouth. At that moment the doorbell rung, and Dobby hurried to answer it. "Ahh, Mr Black sir, Mr Harry and Mistress Gabrielle are in the living room."

"Thank you elf," Sirius walked in, looking at the two of them, "young love, nothing better in the world!" he walked over and gave Harry a hug, before turning to Gabrielle,

"Ah, Godson, I'm proud of you, catching a Veela with your first cast, impressive stuff." Harry smiled, before Sirius cast an appraising eye over his fiancé,

"You know Harry, that ring she's wearing is on a very important finger, is that a mistake or what?" Harry shuffled his feet and Gabrielle looked down, "Harry, did you propose to Gabrielle?" Harry looked at him and nodded,

"yeah, about 20 seconds before you came in... yeah," Sirius pulled Harry into a tight hug, and laughed,

"Good for you pup, congratulations both of you!" they walked into the dining room, where the lights of Muggle Bordeaux could be seen spread out before them, they took a seat, and Dobby began to serve the sumptuous array of foods, they chatted easily, and Gabrielle's eyes kept on flitting down to her hand, where she would hold it up to the light, admiring how the light reflected across the polished surfaces.

After the meal was over, they continued to chat, Sirius brought up Dumbledore. "Harry, Dumbledore has requested that you visit him today, come back with me, and sort this whole thing out, just make peace, I implore you, it's hard for me to see my young godson, my only family left, have to fight like this, please, just come back with me, for 10 minutes, just to talk."

"I just want Dumbledore to leave me and Gabi alone, and if I must visit the manipulative bastard, then that's fine." Sirius visibly sighed in relief. And they both stood up, Harry thanked Dobby, and the three of them headed towards the fireplace. Throwing in some floo powder, Sirius called,

"Number 12 Grimauld place!" Harry and Gabrielle stepped in, threw in some powder, and with a shout span off, headed into the lion's den.

They fell out, landing gracefully on their feet, Sirius was standing directly in front of them, "I'm so sorry Gabrielle, Harry, I'm..." what he was about to say was lost over the sudden shout of Spells and jinxes that the dozens of witches who were concealed behind disillusionment charms suddenly shouted. Harry threw up a shield, saving the two of them from the initial volley; he drew his wand and sent dozens of curses at anyone he could see,

More spilled in through the doors, "Gabrielle get down, now!"

"I can fight, Harry, let me fight!" Harry responded by forcing her down with his hand, before sending a bolt of electricity to a figure he could just about make out. there was a scream as the figure fried. "Hastis Glacis!" he cried and a spear of ice shot out of his wand, he felt a curse hit his back, his legs began a complicated tap dance, he collapsed, and from his position on the floor, saw two figures dragging a kicking and screaming Gabrielle away, "Gabrielle, GABRIELLE!" he screamed

"HARRY, help me," Harry panicked

"I will find you, whatever it takes, I Love You, and I will find you." He was about to say some more when he was hit in the face by a petrificus Totalus jinx, and his his whole body froze, and he collapsed to the floor. He was lying face down on the floor, only able to move his eyes when he saw a familiar white bearded face appear above him.

"Hello Harry, good to have you back with us! I think you need some time to cool off, before we have another little chat like this one. Do you agree?" there was a pause before he continued "Now Harry, you didn't act very well today did you, you've seriously injured several people, including your best friend Ron. That was stupid. We will have to continue this chat later on." Harry could do nothing as the manipulative bastard above him drew his wand and began sent a bright jet of light down at him, before his mind went dark, and his eye's closed.


	11. Chapter 11: Atlantis

**Chapter 11:**

**Gabrielle Delacour:**

**Azkaban Prison**

Cold is something that cannot be described thought Gabrielle, It bites through your bones, eating into your soul, making all tasks more difficult, and the brain sluggish, She was currently in a small cell, it had a single bed with a thin blanket, which Gabrielle had wrapped tightly around her shoulders. The vicious wind that howled through the gap at the bottom of her door did little to improve her low spirits.

She at least wasn't alone; Hermione Granger was locked in the room with her, and had been for almost a week. They were talking quietly, Hermione lying on the bed, her usually frizzy hair had lost much of its volume and she had lost a lot of weight. They were huddled together, sharing the meagre body warmth the other provided. "Why are you even here Hermione?" she asked

"Illegally trying to leave the country is the excuse they gave, I was trying to get to you and Harry, and they caught me at the border, It wasn't illegal, I had a passport and Visa, but it still happened... I was so scared." Hermione seemed on the edge of tears.

"Shh... don't worry, Harry will get us out, I have faith in him." Hermione smiled slightly at that, before she suddenly gasped,

"Gabrielle, is that... on your hand... ring... engaged... Harry's Fiancé?" Gabrielle laughed, and lifted up her hand to show Hermione the ring.

"Yes, he asked me earlier this evening, and it made me so happy, I thought... we came back to England to sort out the mess, make everything better, so we could be happy... but, but now, it's going to be fighting, until England and Voldemort fall, then we can be happy together again, it's gonna be so long, I just..." she laughed bitterly, before sighing, as a few tears escaped down the side of her face.

"Don't worry, it's like you said, Harry will come and get us, he's never failed me yet Gabrielle and I don't expect him to start now!" Gabrielle smiled slightly, before she began sobbing hard, and Hermione put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Everything's going to be okay."

**Harry Potter: No. 12 Grimauld Place**

"Harry... Harry, Harry, Harry, what to do with you? What to do indeed..." Harry groggily opened one eye, and tried to sit up, only to find himself held down by glowing white restraints. He swivelled his eyes, to see Dumbledore pacing up and down by his head.

"You must understand that I don't want to have to do this to you... you must understand that... you do don't you, we should work together... you and I. If you agree to this, then I shall let you and... Miss Delacour go... together. What do you say?" Harry craned his neck to look at the man, and spat in his face. Dumbledore calmly drew a handkerchief and wiped his face down, before backhanding Harry hard in the face.

"You leave me no choice boy, you will do what is required. If you do not, then I shall kill Miss. Delacour, Miss Granger, and Mr. Black." Harry laughed.

"Kill Sirius... I will if I can get my hands on him, he betrayed me... THE BASTARD BETRAYED ME!" Dumbledore smiled weakly

"Do you really think that he would betray you, who he sees as a son? I had him imperiused from the first time he met two days ago..." Harry was speechless, but saw that he was out of options.

"Well that is one of my lists, but mark my words... I will kill you, whatever happens, I will end your life." Dumbledore smiled and then slowly exited the room. Pausing to say to a guard

"Don't let anyone in, except me." The guard nodded and the door was closed. Harry let his head fall against the wood of the surface he was lying on. A few minutes later he heard the door open again, but didn't turn to see who it was,

"Sire?" a familiar voice called out,

"Istrov? What are you doing here?" Harry asked quickly, seeing the Veelan male work on the bindings holding him down

"Some fairly awesome stuff, trying to get you out of here!" Harry laughed, and swung himself off of the table, collecting his wand from a table against the wall. He turned to Istrov and embraced him.

"I need you to leave, go back to France, go to Atlantis and tell them that I intend to take over about 13 years earlier than planned." The Veela tried to protest but Harry cut him off,

"This is something I have to do myself, I need to do myself." The soldier looked stricken, before he tapped a portkey and vanished from the room. Harry squared his shoulders and turned to the door, which had closed again. "Bombarda Maxima!" he called, pointing his wand at the door which disintegrated. He stepped through, wincing as a klaxon suddenly went off. He strolled down the unfamiliar corridor until he found a group of three Aurors headed by Draco Malfoy. He sneered, his expression mirrored on Malfoys face. They faced each other, wands drawn until

"Sectum Sempra!" Malfoy yelled, Harry dodged the spell and launched his own

"sanguine fervet" the spell missed Malfoy and struck the Auror behind him, who screamed as his blood began to boil, before his eyeballs burst and he collapsed, dead.

"Frangere" harry yelled, this time the spell struck true, hitting Malfoy in the spine, which snapped, whipping his head around to an obscene angle, before he collapsed. Harry turned to the remaining Auror, who drew back his wand, Harry raised his hand, and closed it, the man's gasped, clutching his chest and collapsed. Harry walked on, stepping over the corpses, before walking down another corridor.

By the time he reached the door out of the building, he must have left behind at least 20 corpses, none of which he was disappointed to say, was Dumbledore's. He knew that Gabrielle was being held in Azkaban, he had torn the information out of a man's head, before he removed every memory he had ever had.

He apparated to the small Island, appearing before the vast, easily overpowering the two guards on the gates, he could feel Gabrielle, but it was very weak.

**Gabrielle**

**Azkaban Prison**

She could feel him; at least she could feel the rage and bloodlust emanating from him. He was close and she knew it. She heard a shout from outside her door "Oi. Stop Or I will have to..." what he would have to do was unclear as he was cut off, and they heard the thump of a body being thrown at high velocity into a stone wall, then against their door, then their wall again, before it hit the floor.

She and Hermione held each other's hand as they heard the lock click, and the door swing open. Standing in the doorway was Harry; his hair was waving around his head, as if in a breeze, his Irises were red, and glowing, but when he saw Gabrielle he seemed to calm down, his hair fell flat and his eyes returned to their now normal black. He embraced her, before taking hold of her face and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"Hem hem... Hey harry" Harry let go of his fiancé and turned to Hermione,

"Hey Hermione, what are you doing here?" Hermione rolled her eyes

"I'm on Holiday, what do you think?" he laughed

"Come on, we need to get your wands and get out of here!" they nodded and began to descend the many flights of stairs back to the door.

Half an hour later, the three people appeared by the door to Harry and Gabrielle's flat, they collapsed through the door, exhausted, they showed Hermione to the guest room, before she called out "remember to cast a silencing charm tonight, I really don't want to have to listen to your, ahem make up conversation!" Harry laughed, before closing the door,

"I think we should cast that charm, it probably is a good idea." Harry stated.

"Good idea. Let's go" replied an impatient Gabrielle, already leading a Harry towards the door.

**The Next Day**

**Delacour Mansion**

Harry sat opposite a dozen Veela, all garbed in the same uniform as Istrov, who led them. This, it turned out, was the 1st company of the Imperial Guard of Atlantis, who had pledged their lives in defence of the Veela king and Queen. They were currently waiting for the all clear, so they could arrive at Atlantis, undiscovered.

"Okay, Sire, that's the all clear, time to move. Harry nodded, before taking the arm of one of the Guardsmen, whilst Gabrielle grabbed Istrov's and Hermione (Gabrielle's first lady in waiting) took a third arm.

"One, two Three, GO" they all disapparated at once, appearing again on a hot beach, they gazed out over the sparkling blue water, unable to see land in any direction.

"This is the Greek Island of Rhodes, and the entrance to the passage to the most ancient city of Atlantis." Istrov answered Harry's questioning glance. "We will summon the passage, and then enter, if that is agreeable Sire?" Harry nodded and Istrov raised his wand. He muttered three words and then walked into the ocean. The others followed and Harry, Gabrielle and Hermione joined them, feeling foolish.

When their heads had just been submerged, they felt like they were flying before they appeared in a vast room, it was made of white Marble, 50 metres high and 100 long. There were enormous Marble columns all the way up to the roof, and assembled about a thousand people who, when Harry and Gabrielle appeared, knelt as one. Harry bowed back, He looked behind him, fascinated to see a mirror, he turned back to the assembled masses.

"Sire, Welcome to the Imperial Palace, your Palace. I trust you are well?" Harry nodded, and the man who had spoken stepped forwards. "May I show his highness to his quarters?"

"Yes, that would be most welcome." The man bowed again and led them off, the guards staying with them. They were led up several flights of stairs before eventually arriving before a door, the frame of which was made of solid gold, on the door, made of some shining white metal, were the words, _"He who enters beyond here, See that you are prepared to give all you own for the glory of the Empire."_

The guide pushed open the door, and revealed a vast room, there was a balcony, with a view over which Harry could see a large city, the room itself was made of White Marble, with doors leading off of it. There was an enormous bed, with hangings, and oil lamps. Hanging in the centre was a crystal chandelier, each gem glittering. There was a desk, vanity, full size mirror. The guide bowed again. "There is a room for your lady through that door there ma'am, and a closet through there. We shall send for you in the morning, if that is agreeable?" Harry nodded, and the door closed behind them.

"Well, this is... nice." Harry said.

"Is an understatement!" whispered Gabrielle

"Since when do you speak ancient Greek Harry?" Hermione asked and Harry looked at her in surprise,

"I don't... do you?" Hermione shook her head,

"A little bit, I studied it at Muggle School before Hogwarts, but how come you were speaking it... fluently?" Harry looked blank then shrugged,

"Must be magic, or something, I guess. I don't know about you, but I'm really tired, I just wanna go to sleep right now!" Gabrielle laughed,

"Sleep is a good thing; I still don't feel right after spending almost two days locked in Azkaban, wearing a tiny Gucci dress. Does not keep you warm, don't know how you survived Hermione!" She laughed and walked over to the bed, before collapsing, Hermione wandered over to the door,

"Good night you two see you tomorrow!" they smiled back, before stripping down and climbing into bed, the cool Egyptian cotton sheets were soft as silk, and the deep mattress seemed to absorb the two lovers who lay across it.

"Well this is... nice!" Harry whispered into the darkness.

"Would be an understatement!" came the reply, "Goodnight love" The two of them soon sank back, closed their eyes and slept. Their sleep was uninterrupted by dreams, Harry was surprised by this, he thought that with all that had happened, that his dreams would have been vivid, and made no sense, but it was not to be, instead he slept like a baby, late into the morning.

He was woken the next day by the sound of giggling, he opened one eye to see a dozen girls, aged between 18 and 25 he guessed, standing around the bed. He groggily closed his eyes again and opened them. They were still there "Sire, we have been sent to help you are the queen to dress for today, if that is acceptable?" he wasn't sure what to do, so just waved his hand, in a sign for them to continue. When he got up, he spent the next hour being done up, so he looked "fit for kingship"

When they finally were done, Gabrielle was wearing a light toga like garment; it was form fitting and a light shade of blue, with a purple and gold hem, (apparently the colours of Atlantean royalty) and a small crown of Olive wreaths on her brow. Harry was dressed in matt black armour made of Made fortified Dragon hide, embossed on it was a crown with a sword plunging through it, on his shoulders were black segmented guards, he wore dark trousers and a black cloak, with gold and purple edges again.

He was escorted down, with Hermione and Gabrielle, to the throne room, where he was met by a group of 20 officials, 10 of whom looked to be military officers. They bowed as he drew near "Sire, we thought that a tour of the city, and then perhaps tomorrow an official coronation?" Harry nodded

"Yes, that would be excellent, I should like that" they nodded, and set off pushing through the vast doors to a wide street. The buildings all looked like those of a Greek or Roman design, everyone was wearing toga's or stole's. They all gasped as the doors opened, and when they caught sight of Harry, they bowed or else began to chant.

"Why has the city not changed over the years?" Gabrielle asked, one of the officials replied

"3000 years ago, the Veelan Empire was nearly destroyed by the armies of Alexander the great. Our greatest spell casters put the city under a Fidelius charm, made it invisible to all those who didn't already know about it. They also put it in a time lock, the city does not change, the people may go about their lives, and the culture has advanced, but the women cannot give birth, and our people do not age, we have 3000 year old babies, and an army with 3000 years of training."

"An entire city under the Fidelius charm? That must take tremendous amounts of magical power?" the official nodded

"The charm is attached to the earth itself, so we have no fear from there. Over the years, the city has become a myth, it is something we somewhat encourage." Harry puzzled over this information but they soon had arrived at their first destination

"The Imperial Barracks, we have over 400,000 troops trained in advanced magic and close quarters combat. It isn't biased to say that we have the strongest army in the wizarding world, when you lead us to victory, we should be prepared." Harry was awestruck as he saw row upon row of identical buildings, there were patrols of armour clad men, marching, training and duelling. It went on for miles.

"How big is Atlantis?" he asked curiously.

"Around the size of Luxembourg, I believe, we are not too bothered by space!"

"No, clearly not!" they carried on their tour, which had lasted until late afternoon. The final part of the tour was a parade of the Army; all 400,000 soldiers were arranged, at full parade standard, the black mass of poker straight unmoving bodies, forming perfect lines. Harry walked through the first rank, it was 500 metres long, he didn't go beyond the first as there were over 400 ranks behind.

"Who are the men wearing the masks? I thought that was just the imperial guard?" harry asked his chief of staff, a young Veela, who looked around 30.

"The imperial guard are handpicked by chief military figures from the diamond legion, which are assembled before you, Sire; they are the elite of the Nation's military. The Imperial guard is the elite of the elite if you will." Harry nodded, and then, together with the others returned to the palace for supper.

That night, Harry and Gabrielle were alone in bed, Hermione was reading a book someone had leant her on ancient Greek, and her super mind was trying to cram as much in as possible. She already had a good grip of it.

"So, coronation tomorrow should be fun..." Harry mused

"Fun isn't how I would describe it, terrifying, you do realise that everyone will be watching?" Harry nodded.

"Come on, we need some sleep, today's been mad, and I just want to get on with tomorrow!" they turned off the lights and sank once again into the deep embrace of sleep. Sleeping deeply before they were woken again in the same fashion as the day before, Harry wore armour again, although much more ornate, and instead of a cloak, he had a long fur robe, it was very hot inside and his nerves weren't helping.

"ComeaHH on Harry, it's not that difficult!" Gabrielle laughed she was currently being laced up by Hermione, who was wearing a gown of her own.

"How are you comfortable with this?" Harry asked, "I just want to hide under the bed... pretty roomy under isn't it."

"Surprisingly, I haven't been touring the underside of our bed!"

"You should, you may enjoy." She laughed

"I'll bear it in mind, now stop rambling, you sound stupid"

"Seconded" murmured Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Sire, they are waiting for you." Harry took Gabrielle's arm,

"Shall we go?" he whispered into her ear,

"We shall, come on!" she interlaced their fingers and led them down the stairs. Outside the doors to the throne room, they were waiting; they could hear a slow tune coming through the doors.

"This is it..." Harry murmured, Gabrielle squeezed his fingers, and the great golden doors swung open. Harry took a deep breath, and the two of them began the walk to the raised pedestal, which had two thrones set upon it, when they entered the thousand or so people or so stood up. He marched past a row of the richer citizens.

Then the nobles, wearing extravagant togas and tunics, covered in gold and various gems they bowed as he past them. Finally they passed rank upon rank of soldiers, they wore full parade armour, and the diamond legion had even removed their masks (Which, Harry was told, was only done in private or as a sign of ultimate respect) they remained impassively motionless, staring ahead. Harry finally reached the dais. He and Gabrielle climbed up and turned to face the assembled crowd.

A ghost, or at least, the image of a man, appeared before Harry, at its appearance, the crowd gasped and bowed, "Greetings Harry Potter, Son of Mars, Gabrielle Delacour, Daughter of Venus. I am Eilrond, Last Emperor of Atlantis." Harry bowed respectfully, and Gabrielle curtsied.

"Do you swear to uphold the oath of Atlantis, and do all in your power to fight all those who would threaten us and take away our city?" he asked

"I Do." Responded Harry and Gabrielle loudly. A white light flashed as the packed was formed.

"And do you swear to return Atlantis to its former glory, or die in the attempt?"

"I do." they responded again, and again the light flashed.

"Then repeat after me: I do solemnly swear to give my life, my heart and my soul in service to my city, to protect those unable to protect themselves, and to protect the city herself from harm." They repeated,

"I accept the position of Emperor, and all entailed, to become the beating heart of Atlantis, and to provide the lifeblood for the city." They repeated,

"Then give your blood to the city, and pour it into the stone of time" they picked up a small dagger, and first Harry, then Gabrielle made a small cut to the wrist and allowed a few drops of blood to pour into a small hollow in the stone pedestal.

The pedestal looked ancient; it was covered in runes, and was the wardstone which harboured all of the cities defensive magic. When the blood had collected in the hollow, it seemed to be absorbed, leaving no trace. "with that I name thee Harry Potter and Gabrielle Delacour, 17th Emperor and Empress of Atlantis!"

There was a thunderous round of Applause, and Harry and Gabrielle sat on their thrones. Looking out over their new empire.

* * *

**A.N**

**I know it's boring but it will be a few day's before I update again... let's see if we can get 100 reviews in that time.**


	12. Chapter 12: Further Developments

Whilst i still unfortunately do not own H.P, I can still dream!

On this chapter, I do have to think the wonderful miss. Julia Quinn for inspiration.

* * *

Chapter 12: Further Developments

Harry was sitting in a vast room, surrounded by advisors and politicians, he was finalising the decision to bring Atlantis out of hiding and onto the international stage of politics. He had encountered a lot of resistance, but had eventually persuaded people that if they were to achieve their aims, then they would have to be more obvious.

"Sire, this is the final letter, to be sent to the international confederation of Wizards, for them to expect a new member, remaining anonymous, at tomorrow's session." Harry nodded wearily and accepted the quill from one of his assistants.

"Prepare a delegation, I shall lead it, I think we should we should send at least 50 guards, try to make an impression, full parade armour, try to make an impression early. Make alliances, and make it clear that we are not to be messed with." His advisors nodded, and sent a runner off to get this ready.

"May I suggest that we accompany you sire, it is just that you are new to the political game, and you may need assistance" Harry nodded

"Of course, I wouldn't allow you not to come. It will be rather politically dangerous, don't you think." The advisors nodded.

"Leave me now; I am done for the day." The surrounding figures bowed before backing out. It had been a week since he had been crowned, and had spent a large portion of that week cooped up with military advisors, pouring over maps of Northern France and England, or preparing documents and plans for the reintroduction the most ancient magical nations.

"You have been working too hard you know, surely it's your job to delegate, not to rule." Came a soft voice from behind him, a cool hand slid over his shoulder, and he grazed his lips across her knuckles.

"I just need to get this right, if it goes wrong, then I don't know what I will do." Gabrielle leant down and kissed his cheek,

"Baby, its eleven o'clock, come to bed, you need to be fresh for tomorrow." Harry smiled and stood up, stretching out his back and legs. Before leading her up to their room and gently opening the door.

They got undressed, and Harry gently stepped over to her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her passionately. He ran his tongue over her top lip and she moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He pushed her gently to the bed and slid slowly over the top of her. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his, whilst his hand slid slowly down, feeling the warmth it found below.

Gabrielle gasped and moaned against his teeth, as his fingers slid over and inside of her. His first three fingers were slowly pumping in and out of her wet pussy, whilst his thumb was gently stroking her clit. She was gasping and sucking in air through clenched teeth as he continued to cause her to feel ecstasy. She was bucking and twitching below him, moaning at the loss as he slowly slid his fingers out.

"Do it Harry, I can't handle it anymore, stop making me wait!" Harry laughed at how eager she was, before he slowly slid into her, she closed her eyes as he filled her up and remained silent. Harry began to slowly withdraw, before slowly speeding up his tempo, she remained perfectly still, silent, with her eyes closed, Harry could tell over the bond that she was okay and so didn't stop.

As Harry felt the beginnings of a powerful orgasm coming, he suddenly felt Gabrielle's walls beneath him tighten and pulse, at the same time; she let out a loud scream of pleasure, as her eyes flew open. The sudden shock to Harry threw him over the edge, and he jerked as he violently came. They collapsed on top of each other, grinning and panting.

"That was..." Harry began

"Intense!" Gabrielle panted out, and Harry nodded. They laughed, before closing their eyes and going to sleep.

Harry was awoken in the now routine fashion of 4 young Veela entering; first they would leave a meal for breakfast, always light, breads and cold meat, often with a selection of cheeses and fruit, with a glass of fruity wine. They had twenty minutes for breakfast, which they generally shared with Hermione in their room, before more would arrive to dress them. During the dressing stage, his Personal assistant (who preferred to be known as Valet, but Harry thought that was too old fashioned), Marcus, would tell him the news of the day.

Although it was at first awkward, Harry had slipped into the routine well. He would then head down to the throne room, where the people of the city would tell him of their various problems. It was a long and boring morning normally, but necessary.

This morning was different; he was dressed in his finest parade armour. The black plates each had a gold edge, and each fastening had a diamond placed on top. He wore a black cloak, edged in purple and gold, with an enchanted hood, which prevented the wearer from being seen properly, just an outline, even in the brightest light. Covering his face he wore a mask like that of the Diamond legion and the Imperial guard. The mask was special in that it was silver and seemed luminescent. His hands were covered by black dragon hide gloves, leaving no skin visible on him.

Each of his delegation, (about 10 strong, Harry, 2 guards and 7 advisors and aides) also wore hoods, although only he and the guards wore the masks. They were taking the transitional mirror out to Rhodes, and then apparating out to Holland, the location of the International confederation of wizards.

They arrived in a formation; Istrov (newly appointed Head of Security) took his left, whilst he took point. The advisors were walking in between the V created by the guards. They walked through the busy hall, wizards and witches who saw the large delegation dressed entirely in black, hastily made their way out of the way of this unstopping synchronised unit. They pushed through the doors into the conference hall, it was set out similar to that of the UN, each member country represented by a small team of delegates, and when Harry and his group entered, there was silence, followed by Pandemonium.

"DEATH EATERS!" someone cried. There was a scramble as everyone close to them drew wands.

"They are not death eaters." Called the voice of Albus Dumbledore, "We are expecting the delegation from a new, entirely magical state today. I presume this is it." Harry nodded. And Dumbledore smiled around from the desk of the joint headship.

"Welcome to the 327th meeting of the International confederation of wizards. I am Albus Dumbledore, Minister for Magic of Great Britain and Joint head of the ICW. This is Samuel Rayner, Delegate from the USA, and also joint head of the ICW," Dumbledore proceeded to name the joint heads of France (Jean Delacour) and Japan (Hidey Mornito).

"Could you reveal yourselves and tell us what nation you represent, we are all intrigued." Called Jean's voice, Harry's foreign Minister Alexander Regulus stepped forwards and slowly lowered his hood.

"I represent the most ancient Empire of Atlantis; we have decided it is time to come into the open, for the first time in over 3000 years." The delegation was silent, with no one even breathing. As one, the rest of the delegation, except for the Istrov on his right and Marcus on his left, lowered their hoods, revealing their Veelan heritage.

"Welcome Atlantis. May we request that the rest of you reveal yourselves, we prefer to know who we talk with." called Dumbledore, Harry remained still, as did the others.

"Our Emperor would prefer to remain anonymous, and it is against their code for an Imperial Guardsmen to reveal his face." Dumbledore looked annoyed, but smiled,

"Well, I welcome you to the halls of the ICW, Your imperial highness, but I must request that anyone speaking must at least show their face, it is, I am afraid, the rules." Harry nodded, and pulled back the hood of the cloak. Revealing the silver mask, with the single tear running down one cheek, an aide bowed to him, before slowly removing the mask.

"Harry?" asked Dumbledore cautiously, as his face paled considerably

"Minister Dumbledore." Replied Harry, before pulling up his enchanted hood, "May we have a seat?" Dumbledore was still white faced, and it was Jean who answered

"Of course, please, may we have a place made for our new members?" he asked, and Harry found himself seated between Greece and Turkey. They bowed, and he inclined his head.

"Back to our first question, the state of Britain has requested permission to perform a controlled invasion of the state of Denmark, as they have intelligence saying that the self proclaimed _Voldemort _may be hiding with a large number of followers in the region." There was a shout from the Denmark delegate. And others shouted back, this lasted for several hours before a vote was called.

"All against?" Harry raised his arm, along with several others.

"All in favour?" the rest raised a hand.

"Vote is passed 98-33" a hammer sounded. aHa

Harry suppressed himself from groaning, it would appear that Dumbledore had some intention of hostile takeovers, his spies had no information of any dark activity in Denmark.

"On the same note, Britain is aware of a large concentration of Voldemort's forces assembled in Northern France, and would like to request permission to go through the area to search and destroy." Dumbledore said loudly. There was silence before Jean called out loudly,

"The presence of any British troops on French Soil will be taken as an act of war, and we will fight with our full military might to defend our lands!" cried out Jean. This didn't have quite the effect it should have done, as France had a famously weak army, both Magical and Muggle.

"Does anybody have anything to add?" asked the chairman.

"The state of Spain will pledge it's military in support of the British, should conflict arise." This caused a large stir, as people began pledging Britain support, apparently it was customary for the aggressor's allies to speak first.

"Anyone else to support Britain? There are currently four states." The spokesman for Germany stood up.

"The state of Germany, and Austria will provide support for Britain, should they receive the region of Alsace-Loraine, upon completion." There was another collective gasp, if Dumbledore agreed, then it would mean that England intended to do a full annexation of France.

"The state of Britain will give Germany the region of Alsace-Loraine, should they assist." Germany nodded, and sat down.

"Does anyone give support to France?" asked the chairman. Harry's advisors began whispering in his ears, all eyes turned to him, waiting on his answer.

"The Empire of Atlantis offers the full might of her military and promise of assistance wherever necessary to the French cause, on the condition that should Britain be defeated in France, a reprisal invasion will commence, and Atlantis will be allowed to lead the fight." Harry called out. Jean seemed to grin as he assented to this.

After Harry, three more nations pledged to Support France, and it seemed like it would be World War three to Harry, but was warned by an Aide that this war had been going to occur soon, Britain was split between supported and being hated, under fudge, Britain had been rather unpopular, and now under Dumbledore it was aggressive.

That afternoon, at an after drinks party, Harry was approached by Jean Delacour, instantly his guards stepped forward to bar the way, until Harry waved them aside, they stepped away, but stayed close.

"Well, your fortunes have changed haven't they?" asked said

"Yeah, I feel powerful" laughed Harry, Jean smiled

"And constantly nervous and paranoid, as a whole nation is relying on you?" Harry nodded and Jean laughed hard,

"Same for me my boy, same for me." Harry nodded, before Jean continued, "I've been meaning to ask Harry, when you offered me your military aid, how large actually is that?" Harry laughed,

"and I thought you just wanted to chat! Anyway I have 400,000 troops at my disposal, each with 3000 years of training, we are formidable I think!" Jean was slack jawed.

"400,000! That's... larger than expected, Britain has around 600,000, nearly every adult wizard had been conscripted, they are fairly well trained... France has a small wizarding community compared to England, which still retains much of its overseas empire, Troops from Australia are being brought into the country as we speak."

"I thought that England lost her Empire after World War 2?" Harry said

"The muggles did, but the wizards held onto Australia and some of Africa. Though it is much smaller than it once was. If it wanted to, we believe that Britain could bring out an Army of up to 1.5 million." Harry nodded at this.

"What about those who allied to Britain?"

"Well, of them all Germany and Austria are the biggest threats, with around "400 – 450 thousand, each, Spain has only got around 150,000, at worst, we will face around 2and a half million, should Italy join, which it probably will do." Harry was worried at this news.

"What about you? What about those who joined with you?" Harry asked, Jean sighed,

"France has... ahem, 70,000, you have 400,000, Bulgaria, Portugal and Morocco have around 300,000 in total. So we would have 750,000 at best." Harry nodded, realising just how bad the situation looked.

"May I leave you, I'm keen to get home, although you are welcome to accompany me if you so wish?" Jean laughed,

"I take it that this is not a state visit?"

"It could be if you want, but I had not thought of it as such." Jean smiled before patting Harry on the back and turning to leave.

"Sire?" one of his aides's called, "Sire, a man is here to see you, and do we let him through?" Harry turned, and what remained of the smile that had been on his lips vanished, replaced by a hard grimace.

"Sirius." He said softly, the man in question bowed his head; he looked a mess, his cheeks hollowed out, and his eyes gaunt. Harry walked over, and took him in a hug, "Sirius, I know about the imperius curse, Dumbledore told me, don't worry, I know you wouldn't betray me."

"Harry I... you have no idea what I've been through!" he cried.

"Actually, I do, would it make you feel better if I hit you in the face... hard?" harry asked, for want of a better question

"Weirdly yeah, it would." Came Sirius' reply,

"Well I can't, because I have got like, super strength sort of thing, but Quintus can, he's an aide. If he does this, then were even." Sirius nodded, and harry chuckled before turning,

"Quintus, I need you to hit this guy in the face." The man blanched,

"Now sire?"

Harry just shrugged "If you're up to it."

.

"Are you sure sire?" harry nodded, so Quintus drew back his fist. "In the face sir?" he asked

"Yes, in the face." Harry snapped back. The fist went forward with a satisfying _thunk _against his godfathers face.

"We good?" harry asked,

"We're good, yeah." Sirius responded, rubbing his cheek, where an impressive red mark was developing. Harry chuckled, throwing Quintus an impressed look.

"Well, I'm going home, do you want to come with me?" he asked, Sirius nodded, and they apparated, before making their way home.

Sirius gasped in awe at the palace. Harry grinned, "Welcome to the city of Atlantis, my city."

"It's... it's not a myth?" he asked.

"By the gods, you may be right... this must be a myth, we are living in a giant myth, I must go and tell my fiancé!" Sirius blushed red.

"You know what I mean." He muttered, harry grinned. Before leading him towards a well furnished room, with large windows providing ample natural light, the door was closed, and harry knocked.

"We're not allowed in here, without Gabrielle's permission, it's her seclusion area, so I have to knock." Harry whispered conspiratorially, Sirius nodded, "last time I forgot, and a maid smacked me around the head with a broom, and I supposedly rule this city!"

Just then, the door opened, and an attractive maid with olive brown skin and blonde hair opened the door, she gasped at the sight of him and curtsied. Then stood and gave him a piercing glare

"Sirius, may I introduce Anastasia, she's Gabrielle's handmaid." Sirius bowed deeply.

"What do you want sire, you're not supposed to come here." She asked sharply.

"Our bad, is Gabrielle in here?" Sirius asked from the door.

"Her _Imperial_ _highness_, The _Empress_, is reading with Lady Granger. I will ask them if they will see you." Harry nodded her thanks, and a few minutes later she returned.

"Come in, but Quintus, and you two," she indicated to the guards. "Stay out."

"Hello my love" Harry called as he stepped through the door. He saw Gabrielle reading a book, and she lifted her head, giving him a smile, before reading again.

"What are you reading?" Harry asked as he plopped himself down.

"_Miss Wenton and the Meddlesome duke_, it's a romance..." she was interrupted by Hermione who cut in,

"It's a Vivid and disgusting Romance"

"Right, a vivid and disgusting romance set in regency England, Hermione brought it with her."

Sirius beside Harry nodded sagely. "Is that the one with the Duke who tries to marry his acne ridden son to his adopted daughter, and then falls in love with him?" Harry turned with a look of amazement on his face,

"Why Sirius, yes it is, have you read it?" asked Hermione, Sirius smiled,

"Why, I used to love those trashy muggle books, still read them occasionally, my favourite was of course, _"Miss Butterworth and the mad Baron"_ although, the one I read most recently called _"Lady Claire and the Silent Soldier_" was a bit of a disappointment."

"The _silent _Soldier?" Harry asked, slightly sceptically,

"There is a noticeable lack of dialogue." Hermione added, "What, when I got bored at home, I was addicted to them..." she blushed as everyone turned to look at her.

"Gabrielle, did you enjoy the book?" asked Sirius, a curious look on her face. Gabrielle smiled,

"I haven't finished, but it does seem quite terrible, Hermione also has _"Miss Muchams and the inquisitive Indian"_ which she says is much better." Gabrielle shrugged her delicate shoulders, before Sirius blurted out

"I also enjoyed _"Miss Muchams" _however; I thought the Indian wasn't all that Inquisitive at all, he seemed rather calm about the whole situation."

That night, Harry was sitting at his desk, when a message came through.

"Sire, A Prince Igor Bulschov, from the Bulgarian Ministry wishes to come tomorrow for a state visit. Is that okay?" Harry was quiet for a minute, whilst he considered this.

"What do we know of this man, Bulschov?" Harry asked, Quintus looked at his file

"Only that he is very rich, cousin to the Bulgarian Magical king and... has a taste for Mediterranean blondes, Sire." Harry nodded, before agreeing that the man could come tomorrow.

With that, he went to bed, relieved; it had been a long, long day.

* * *

**That was that, hope you enjoyed it! xx**


	13. Chapter 13: Hope springs from Tragedy

Readers of this story

It is my great regret to tell you that my brother Demetri was hit by a bus in London 2 months ago, and died three days after that.

This means that there shall not be any further updates on the story, however, I know my brother would have loved for someone to carry it on, so I am requesting that someone, take over writing... I know it's what he would have wanted.

If you're interested, then please send a message to his account or leave a review on Tri's story "Harry Potter and the bond of Souls."

I imagine people don't often do this, but I think the story has potential, and I know that Tri would love for it to be continued.

Thank You very much,

I hope you reply

Hannah Novaceck.


	14. Chapter 14: It's back

Hi Everyone, My name is John, I know that you have all been loyal readers of Demetri's work for the last year or so, after his death, I think everyone forgot he had an account on fanfiction (actually I never knew, but that's irrelevant...). I never knew Demetri very well, But I am in a relationship with his sister, and thought that this would be a nice way to keep writing, if I were to carry on Demetri's story...  
I am a university student at the University of East Anglia, where I read English Literature, so I have some experience.

I hope you all keep reading the story, hopefully I can keep it half as good as Demetri always aimed too!

x


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N Thank you all for your consoling messages, it does help. This is my attempt... so without further ado... please read, and of course Review!**

**Alas. I own Nothing**

* * *

Chapter 13: Part 2: The Build up to War.

"Prince Igor, may I introduce you to Marcus Grubba, he is the general of the first legion." The Bulgarian lowered his head very slightly, before continuing to look down his nose at the assembled people.

Harry had met the prince when he had first arrived, he looked to be two or three years older, and clearly came from a privileged background. To say they had not hit off well would be a lie. The two men had been forced to act cordially, and had smiled and shook hands.

When harry thought about it, he would have guessed that the problem with the prince was the fact that he seemed to be very interested in Gabrielle, He had said perhaps 20 words throughout the course of the day, of which 15 of them were directed to her, she had acted very politely, smiling and curtseying whilst the blonde haired prince smirked at her and looked at her like a piece of meat.

"I haf been vondering, Emperor, vill a meal be surved?" he asked at around lunch.

"Yes, we will have a light meal, if that's okay?" Harry had replied

"Vell, I prefer a big meal for ze lunch, and for supper, I like to eat vell, it is good for me." Harry had cocked his head and plastered a smile on his face,

"well, Prince, I'm sure the cooks could handle that, The luncheon meal is normally served at one o'clock, so a few aways away, any preferences on what we eat?" The man shook his head,

"I am not fussy, I always eat vat I am given." Harry nodded, and called over an aide, having relayed the instructions, the aide bowed and trotted off to the kitchens.

Harry led the man through into another atrium. In here were twenty men, all aged around 35, wearing highly decorated black armour, each adorned with gold fastenings and trim. Most of them had several medals pinned to their breastplates. "Prince Igor, may I introduce you to the assembled Marshalls of the Imperial Divisions." The man at this looked suitably impressed.

"Emperor, How does the makeup of your Military occur, there are Legions, and Divisions, how does this work? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all, the army was formed officially two years before Atlantis withdrew from the world, It's make up is similar, like much of our nation, to that of Ancient Rome, the last people we ever made contact with. For this reason, the military was formed around Roman principles, with some differences, as they were the most effective fighting force at that time. Each Legionary is in a Squad, made up of 100 men, there are 10 squads to a cohort, and five cohorts to a legion. Four legions comprise a division. A Legate commands a legion and a Marshall commands a Division. Does that answer your question?"

The Bulgarian nodded, not saying anything. The Prince and Harry both spoke to the assembled Marshalls for a while before a loud chime informed the collected group that lunch would now be served.

The Dining room was large, and like much of the Palace, made of white marble. The table was highly polished wood, and covered in a wide array of delicacies. Harry took the head of the table, with the Prince on his right, and Legate Marcus Allus, commander of the seventh division, fourth Legion, and a close friend of Harry, on his left. The lunch progressed well, Igor finally seemed less arrogant, though still quite insufferable to Harry.

As the plates were finally cleared, Harry left Igor in the hands of Marcus and Sirius, with instructions to ensure that he remained happy, before he left to change out of his heavy armour and into lighter clothes.

Harry eventually found himself at a complete loss of where the Prince had gone, atrium, gardens and Dining room were empty, and none of the servants seemed to know where they were. Frustrated, Harry wandered towards Gabrielle's quarters. Hoping to lie down for a while before his duties continued. When he knocked on her door however, no one answered. So he let himself in,

The sight that met him inside was rather a surprise. Prince Igor was reclining on a sofa, next to Anastasia and four maids. They were all focused on Sirius, who was standing on top of a coffee table orating from a copy of '_Miss Butterworth and the Mad Baron_.' To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement, but he sat down on another sofa, as Sirius Winked at him and continued reading, in a high falsetto voice:

"Baron Jutland! You must release me, I must care for my Sister, she cannot survive alone!" The Large Ruddy faced man laughed, "You cannot stop me woman, I shall marry you tonight, and that common boy you confess to love will never stop..."

"Hang On!" Harry interrupted, "I feel I've missed something, can I get a description of what's happened so far?" Sirius rolled his eyes, Igor looked upset that the reading had finished, and the maids were shocked to see their Emperor listening with them.

"Fine, but it'll be quick, Miss Butterworth was forced to live with her mad Uncle, Baron Jutland-"

"But you said he was going to marry her?" Harry interrupted again

"Yes, He's mad. Anyway, After Miss Butterworth's Mother was killed, Pigeons' pecked her to death you know-"

"Pigeons?"

"Yes, Pigeons. After her mother's death, she moved in with her Uncle, Baron Jutland, who wishes to marry her for her large fortune, however, she loves her stable boy, and hopes he will rescue her. Also, her sister is sick after eating a poisonous toad, believing it to be Beef."

"That's not even likely!" Harry cried, somewhat upset at this startling revelation.

"Harry, it's a story, get over yourself!" Sirius shouted. Harry sat down again. He looked down on the book, and continued reading. After a minute or so, Harry was just as absorbed in the book as the rest of them, fascinated in the plot, as Miss Butterworth went through tragedy after tragedy. Towards the end of the book, Harry was leaning forward, intrigued at the dramatic fight going on between the Stable Lad, and Baron Jutland's guards.

"His Rapier flashed red, drips of blood running down the length, as he charged on towards his next opponent, the cries of the fourteen wounded men behind him forcing him on!"

* * *

When Gabrielle heard voices inside her private chambers, she expected to see Harry and Sirius laughing at another Joke Sirius had told. What she did not expect, and was amazed to see, was Sirius, standing on top of a Table, wielding a transfigured wooden sword in one hand, and a book in the other, orating the ending scenes of _Miss Butterworth and the Mad Baron_ to the inhabitants of the room.

Harry was leaning forward, a concerned expression on his face, whilst Igor had shining eyes, and looked intensely at Sirius, The four maids, normally so silent around her, were all crying, hiding their faces, and clutching at each other. Even the normally strict Anastasia was dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"And so, with a final blow of his sword, Baron Rutland collapsed. Bill stepped over him and reached out a hand to the weeping Miss Butterworth, which she took, before he swept her off her feet, and led her to his horse, where the two of them rode off, never looking back. The End." Sirius concluded. His audience clapped, and sniffed, and wept, Sirius gave a deep bow, before noticing Gabrielle.

"My Lady, how wonderful of you to join us!" he cried, Igor rose, attempting to school his features, which was difficult as his eyes were now red, and tears were flowing down his cheeks. "My Lady, your husband's friend, is a magnificent teller of stories. I insist that you give me a copy of your book, I will have it translated as soon as possible, my fellow Bulgarians would love to read it!"

Gabrielle smiled, still slightly shocked at the man, before she nodded, "of course, it would be my pleasure!"

* * *

Later that night, Prince Igor having left Atlanta, full of praise of what he called "a cultural wonderland" Harry sat alone with Legatus Marcus, enjoying a glass of wine. The discussion had eventually turned to the inevitable conflict.

"It's unavoidable my lord, Unless we attack now, hard, we will be forced to join a conflict where Dumbledore is on the attack and at an advantage." The man had grown increasingly agitated over the last weeks, because of what he viewed as Harry lack of Action.

"Marcus, If we attack now, we will be the aggressors, and, as such, we will be viewed as the enemy. Many potential allies may be scared away if we do this. We must allow Dumbledore the first move."

"I understand that, I truly do, but I will not allow this Nation to spiral into a war, where we will be on the back foot. Please, allow me to lead the Seventh, Fourth to England, we can destroy all of Dumbledore's strongholds. It would be easy!" Marcus pleaded.

"No. I cannot allow such a risk, Damn it Marcus, surely you see why you're being insane!" the frustrated Legate nodded, and took a large gulp of wine, before refilling the glass and draining it again. They sat in silence for a while, thinking over what was still to come.

"Your Majesty?" called an aide, hurrying into the room, a scroll clutched tightly in one hand, "this just came in Lord Veritian, he says it is urgent!" Harry beckoned him forward to take the scroll, Lord Veritian was the Atlantean envoy to the French Ministry, whilst also serving as the commander of their Spy Network. As such, his missives tended to be of the utmost importance to the young Emperor. He took the parchment and scanned it.

"Lord Veritian says that the English have invaded Denmark. Apparently fighting is fierce, but the Danes are on the defensive. Lord Veritian suggests that the government will collapse within the month." The Legate smiled at the news,

"I assume that means we declare war on Britain?" Marcus asked, rising from his seat.

"We can't, Dumbledore has the backing of the ICW, and we have no agreement with Denmark to defend them. I'm afraid we can do nothing." Harry sighed, shaking his head.

"NO! Come on My Lord, we must do something! Anything!" Marcus looked angry, punching his fist, as his rage grew, his avian transformation began, his hands becoming claws, and his face elongating into a fierce hooked beak. Harry remained seated, his face impassive as his friend and confidant raged.

"My Friend, there is nothing we can do. I don't like it any more than you do, but it's going to happen, whatever we do. Don't worry, We will have your war. And you can lead the first charge!" Marcus remained angry, pacing the room, but nodded, harry turned to the aid who had brought him the message. "Tell Lord Veritian to keep me posted on updates in Denmark, I want to know what happens there before the Danish do!" The Aide bowed before retreating out, leaving the two men alone again. By this stage Marcus had managed to sufficiently relax to again look human.

"Marcus, I will leave you tonight. Please try to understand where I am coming from, I have very little choice, despite my position, I am still very limited in what I can do internationally, I must think of more than just Atlanta at the moment. I'm Sorry." Harry walked to the door, pausing uncertainly to look back at his closest friend, before leaving.

* * *

The next three weeks were filled with watching magically moving pieces travel across the large map of Denmark spread across the Command Table of Atlantean High Command. The map showed the location of Denmark's increasingly thin lines of troops in steady retreat nationally, whilst the vast numbers of British Wizards made constant progress, By mid Summer, Mainland Denmark had fallen, and the few remaining Danish troops had made a stronghold out of the Wizarding capital, however it was only a matter of time before the British Wizarding army, by now containing 700,000 troops in Danish territory, overpowered the defenders and took control of the whole nation.

The international community was in uproar. Harry had not returned to the ICW since his first time, but his Imperial Diplomatic Corps was sending regular reports, as the world tried to understand the true extent of Dumbledore's intentions.

It was June the seventeenth, when the news finally reached Harry of Dumbledore's victory. Harry watched as the small green figurines representing Denmark on the screen were captured by the little red British ones. Apparently Dumbledore's elite _Order of the Phoenix_, His ultra-loyal troops, each of whom had undergone _Pyschic-Redevelopment _to make them into loyal, highly trained soldiers. They had already proven their worth, aside from capturing Copenhagen on their own, they had earned fame, for their skills, and their Brutality internationally.

The most important thing now to come, in Harry's opinion, was what would happen to Denmark. According to the stipulations laid down by the ICW, Dumbledore was not allowed to annex the state, only clear it of dark wizards, however, it was clear that he intentions beyond mere clearance, which worried everybody, Minister Delacour especially, as he knew that France was in Dumbledore's sights as a potential target.

Harry was not willing to commit troops to this war, until Dumbledore actively attacked one of his allies, which fortunately had not yet happened. Whilst his desire for peace was particularly irritating to Marcus, who still had not gotten over his desire for war, the rest of his advisors agreed with his desires. Later that night, as Harry lay in bed with Gabrielle, he realised something that scared him. He, like Marcus, could not wait for the war. He didn't want to commit Atlantean troops, but he greatly desired the actual war itself. He yearned for it. He wanted to prove himself to the Nation, to show he was worthy of the position given to him. He wanted an Atlantean Empire.

Harry woke the next morning to the usual start of being dressed and fed by three beautiful Veela. He was used to this by now, and accepted the white tunic they dressed him in, with purple trim, on his head was placed a wreath of gold. Once Gabrielle was dressed, which took considerably longer than it took for Harry, they left, arms linked, towards their breakfast... which was quite large, at which point Harry was informed of all the things he was expected to take care of, both nationally and internationally. Today, Harry was to meet with his subjects, where they would bring all of their problems to him, and he would do his best to solve them.

Later that morning, Harry found himself seated on his Black Granite throne, Marcus standing on his right and Quintus, his Aide, standing on his left. The throne was flanked by Guards, and the entire Imperial guard stationed around them. As the first Veela was allowed past, a young female of perhaps 27, Harry sighed as he saw the long queue of people waiting, over a hundred easily. However, he smiled at the woman, and let her ask for his help.

Nearly five hours later, the queue outside looked somewhat shorter. Harry had dealt with problems from missing children, to failure of tenants to pay rents, from petty thefts to accusations of Murder, and he was tired just sitting down. He felt a newfound respect for all of his aides and guards who had managed to survive the endless monotony of the day without looking like him... bored out of his mind. Before the next man could enter, Quintus seemed to realise that his emperor was at the end of being able to make effective decisions, Quintus signalled to Istrov who closed the gates, the people outside did not look keen to argue with the black armoured, white masked man.

Harry sighed, pleased to have finally got that out of the way, he took a sip of water from the glass next to him and frowned, as an aide hurried towards him.

"Your Majesty, I am sorry, But I am afraid Marshall Serevan has requested you meet him in headquarters, as soon as is possible at your majesties convenience." Harry nodded and dismissed the man, sighing as he slowly stood up, his guards immediately forming their defensive position around him, and Marcus at his shoulder.

"Well that was fucking Dull!" the Legate exclaimed, to which Harry chuckled,

"Always so elegant with your speech Legate, have you considered Poetry?" The Legate laughed

"Me, I would love too, I don't think my idea of Poetry is what people like to read though!" Harry laughed again, before they reached the large metal door, as they saw him coming, the guards pulled back the heavy metal bolt and unlocked the numerous locks, making the command centre a virtually impregnable fortress. Inside, Harry walked through the maze of corridors, whilst every passing soldier snapped to the salute. Eventually He reached the operations room, the map of Denmark was gone, replaced with one of the whole of Europe. The known locations of every nations armies were represented in small coloured figures, who moved around the board.

"My Lord, I appreciate your timely arrival, I am afraid I have bad news." Harry sighed, expecting the worst.

"I am afraid Italy has joined with Britain, adding to their already growing support." Harry nodded at this, it wasn't unexpected. Italy had been threatening to for a long time. What came next however was totally unexpected, and came as a shock to him, solely for the seemingly impossible nature of the task.

"My Lord, incredible as it may seem, It would appear Lord Voldemort has successfully conquered Belgium, in just under four hours."

**A.N**

**I know, I was **_**very**_** heavily influenced by the genius that is Julia Quinn, but It's fanfiction, so everyone is influenced by someone.**

**Now, As you know, I have never written Fanfiction before, as such, I slightly expect you all to hate my writing style and such, however, if you think there is hope for me, could you leave a review, even if it's just a few lines of Advice, and feel free to give me advice on the plot line, I have none of Demetri's old notes or any of his idea's so this is all me.**

**I was planning on slowing the pace of the story down considerably, Demetri rather seemed to intend to declare World War 3 this chapter, I rather feel a period of **_**Cold War**_** politics would occur before hand. If anyone has any idea's or suggestions, please give me them!**

**Also, I know for a fact that over 7,000 people read the story yesterday alone, and If you could all leave a review, positive or negative, would be incredibly appreciated! It doesn't have to be long!**

**Anyway, Advice is welcomed, reviews desired, although flames, not so much.**

**Oh, and I know I need a Beta. Bad!**

**Please feel free to follow me on twitter JohnFoxton **

**John**


	16. Chapter 16: Inevitability

Chapter 14; Inevitable

_So I'm back, Sorry I took so long, I have had rather a hectic time of things, broke two ribs and had a concussion from a rugby match, not really an excuse, but... hey, I had Surgery and got some (in my opinion) very awesome scars, also I now have 2 pins in my chest, cannot wait until I go through airport security, it will be fun! _

_John  
_

* * *

_"My Lord, incredible as it may seem, It would appear Lord Voldemort has successfully conquered Belgium, in just under four hours."_

This rather unexpected and shocking announcement caused silence in the room, all the previous occupants' of the room looking at Harry to judge his reaction. Harry, for his part was in a mild state of shock, his face remained impassive, although anyone who knew him well would recognise that the slightly tensed lips and raised eyebrow indicated that he was rather surprised.

Marcus on the other hand appeared to be struggling very hard to keep his emotions in check, anger, surprise and delight seemed to be crossing his face rapidly.

"How?" Harry eventually asked in a quiet voice, which despite the volume, clearly carried across the still silent operations room. Marshall Tiberius Lucretius of the first division cleared his throat.

"Well... my lord we are not quite sure, yet. The information is still coming in, however at the moment, it would appear that Death Eater Cells have existed within the country for at least 4 months, using repeated psychic-Redevelopment, similar to that of Dumbledore, he has converted several hundred thousand civilians to his cause. Though poorly trained, they were able to overpower the government in Brussels, and local governments were dealt with in a matter of hours. Whatever happens, We believe that the Nation is totally under the control of 'The Dark Covenant' as Voldemort has called his occupying forces."

Harry sighed in weariness, knowing that this made a war unavoidable. His main concern was for the people of Belgium, Psychic-Redevelopment was a brutal method combining the Imperius curse with Legilimency to crush the victims mind, allowing new thoughts, ideals and beliefs in. Given enough time, whole personalities could be transferred, similar to what Dumbledore did with his _Order of the Phoenix, _giving them fanatic Loyalty, as well as a large knowledge of his spells and battle experience. Voldemort was unlikely to spend that sort of time on each person, most likely leaving the victims with one thought in their minds. Obey all Death eater commands.

"My Lord," Began Marcus, "If I may be so bold, what is your plan?" Harry knew exactly what the Legate was asking however. '_Can I go kill them?' _He allowed a fleeting smile to cross his face.

"Call Lord Veritian, have him inform Minister Delacour that I belief a conference of all our allies may be required. Ask him to do this as soon as possible." One of Marcus' aides hurried off to the Imperial Palace, where all diplomatic occurrences took place. Harry then turned to Marshall Serevan,

"Marshall, expect the 7th Division to move to engage Belgium soon, in addition to our Allies troops. Tell Legates Allus, Valerian, Volkov and Tyrion to have their legions ready to transfer for up to 3 months." Marcus grinned at his side, before saluting Marshall Serevan, then Harry, and going to prepare his legion. Harry sighed again, before informing his staff officers that he was going to supper. He turned around, his legs still stiff from having sat on his throne all day, before returning to the palace.

He sat down carefully on a sofa, sliding in next to his sleeping fiancée, she smiled in her sleep and curled her body into him. He smiled and ran his thumb against her cheek, enjoying the feeling of her unblemished skin under his calloused digit. After a few minutes, Hermione stepped into the room, blushed when she saw her friend in lying up against each other, Harry smiled at her and indicated that she sit.

"How've you been Hermione? We haven't had a chat for almost a week!" he grinned, the first one in a while, whilst Hermione smiled back.

"Well, as you know, some of us don't have languages zapped into our heads all of a sudden, and to jump straight into an alien culture and language is, difficult." Harry nodded, having heard this complaint before. Hermione was very jealous of his ability to suddenly be fluent in not only French, but also Greek, despite no formal education in either.

"Don't get me wrong Harry, I don't regret it! Everything here is fascinating. Did you know that no one in Atlanta needs to eat due to the curse? They only do it because it's fashionable?" Harry nodded and opened his mouth to speak, However Hermione continued to ramble on, clearly eager to share what she had learned.

"Also, I learned from one of the Parlour maids, that as no one needs to buy food to survive, there was a big period of around 150 years in 1230AI (After Isolation) that nobody worked, except the army, and that eventually stopped because everyone got really bored! The history of Atlantis is incredible!" Harry grinned and allowed her to continue talking, she had hardly changed, her tone was identical to when she discovered a new fact in the Hogwarts library, right down to her shining eyes and emphatic hand gestures.

10 minutes through Hermione's Lecture, Gabrielle woke up and yawned, snuggling deeper into Harry's embrace, and listening told them facts about the country, some of which they knew, many of which were previously unknown. Eventually, Hermione seemed to realise how long she had been talking, as she turned slightly pink, and tailed off.

"Thank you Hermione, that was fascinating!" Gabrielle said, Harry nodding along with her. The next hour passed relatively easily for Harry, as he enjoyed easy conversation between the three friends. It all became slightly awkward, when Hermione began,

"So, have you two actually thought at all about your marriage, or are you planning on staying engaged forever?" Harry turned red, and Gabrielle started saying rambling on about how busy they both were.

"We can't get married now, not with a war about to start, I want to wait until peace." Harry eventually said. Hermione stared at him for a few moments,

"But Harry, surely now would be the best time to get married, Whilst I am sure it will be fine, you are significantly outnumbered, what if we lost? You would be unable to marry at all then!" Gabrielle looked thoughtful and Harry honestly admitted to himself that this thought had occurred to him as well.

"fine, I will concede that you may have a point. Gabrielle, My love, we must wait until we take back Belgium, Marcus would have a fit if he wasn't present at my wedding!" Gabrielle smiled and nodded,

"alright, shall we say two weeks after the Liberation?" Hermione asked, Harry, and through their mental link, Gabrielle, knew this unlikely to be possible.

"Hermione, I think we will be lucky to have one week between the Liberation of Belgium and what may well be World War 3. Let's make it 4 days after?" Gabrielle looked at Harry who nodded. They both let a large smile cover their face, and Harry leant in for a passionate kiss. After a few moments, the noise of Hermione clearing her throat made them withdraw, both still grinning.  
They were saved further humiliation, when one of the servants announced that Supper was ready to be served at their majesties earliest convenience.

Later that night, after rather a few too many toasts and drinks between the three of them, and the late arriving Marcus, Harry collapsed his bed, Gabrielle slowly crawled over to him, hips swaying seductively. Harry smiled, taking her cheek in his hand and drawing her lips over to his, he gave her a long drawn out kiss, before she jumped him, knocking him back against the pillows.

* * *

About an hour later, Harry and Gabrielle both lay against the head of their bed, Gabrielle's head resting against his chest as he slowly stroked her slightly sweaty hair.

"Harry?" she began,

"hmm?" he responded drowsily,

"Will you go with the Seventh Division to Belgium?" she asked, some of her worry travelling across the mental link. Harry sighed, similar to Marcus, he desperately wanted to experience Battle, but did not wish to concern his future wife.

"Not with the seventh, no, But in the event of this war taking a, less pleasant turn, I will be accompanying the 2nd, 11th, 13th and 14th Divisions to reinforce Marshall Serevan." Gabrielle looked at him with a sad smile, It was incredible how much he had changed in the almost 20 months since he had arrived in the city. Like the rest of the wizarding world, Atlantis considered 17 to be the age of majority, so Harry had two weeks until he would be considered an Adult in the eyes of the law, not that that mattered, seeing as how in Atlantean tradition, Harry was the Physical manifestation of the law.

"You better make sure you get back on time, if you miss our wedding, you will have to deal with a very angry Veela, and not just me, but Anastasia as well! I imagine Hermione is pretty handy in a fight as well!" Harry grinned, before rolling over and pinning her hands over her head, straddling her,

"really Miss Delacour, you could take me?" He smirked, and his fiancée rolled her eyes,

"You, Mr. Potter, are insatiable." It was several hours later that they finally got to sleep.

* * *

_Next Day, 2100 local time – Delacour Manor _

Harry had forgotten exactly how boring international political discussions could be. He, dressed in extravagant Black armour, covered in Gold and Diamond was sitting next on an armchair, glaring at Franco del Iñero of Portugal was providing no effective promises to anyone. Despite a request by Minister Delacour for all the Allies to work without Ulterior motive, the Portuguese ambassador seemed determined to work against sending Portuguese troops into the area, whilst encouraging others to send in their own.

"This bickering is pointless, Ambassador del Iñero will provide us with his own troops, by the time this invasion is in operation, we will then crush this... Rebellion in one swift stroke, however, we must act soon. We have between us the combined might to destroy the Dark Covenant, Atlantis has already offered 20,000 troops, with 80,000 ready to reinforce if necessary, I can assure you of the support of 30,000 of my own men." Minister Delacour began, before being interrupted.

"I can provide the assurance of my minister of at least 25,000 men, available from next Tuesday." The delegate from the latest member of the alliance, The Netherlands, offered. Minister Delacour nodded his head in thanks.

After the delegates from Morocco and Bulgaria had both offered their support, consisting of 36,000 men between them, all the men in the room turned to look at Ambassador del Iñero expectantly, he seemed to sigh at the sight and reluctantly left to ask his minister for deployable troops. In his absence, the Delacour House elves popped into the room with Glasses of Brandy. Minister Delacour requested a Cigar, which the Bulgarian Ambassador also requested.

It was late that evening, when Portuguese ambassador returned, offering 13,000 troops. "Excellent, thank you Franco, that gives us... 120,000 troops deployable this week, and another 100,000 in reserve." The number was undoubtedly adequate, and Harry was satisfied, as was Marshall Serevan, who had accompanied him.

"If I may," Harry began, and all eyes turned to him, "My army has the most experienced commanders, and it is only logical that they take overall command of the operation." All the surrounding members nodded their approval at this and Harry continued, "Excellent, in that case, Marshall Serevan, commander of my seventh Division shall retain command of the operations in Belgium, if that is acceptable of course?" The assembled group nodded again, and Harry smiled.

"If that concludes negotiations?" Jean Delacour asked, when everyone nodded, Jean continued "excellent, in that case, I request that all Generals and staff officers to take part in the invasion could be present the day after tomorrow and High Command in Paris, that way we can employ a strategy which can prove effective, as well as remove any remaining problems?"

Harry spent that night with the Delacours, having already had supper, Harry retired to the room he had previously shared with Gabrielle and sat for a long while staring out over the perfectly manicured lawn, the deep velvety blackness regularly broken by the patrolling imperial guardsmen, whose lamps and reflective masks made the beautiful gardens look somewhat eerie. Harry stepped out onto the balcony and leant his back against the cold hard marble of the railing.

The cold night air tousled his hair as he pondered his situation. It was incredible to think that just under two years ago, Harry had been a carefree student at Hogwarts, in awe of his headmaster, believing him to be the Bastion of all things right and true in the world. Now, the decrepit old bat was number one on Harry's shitlist, and had proven himself to be possibly mentally deranged.

Harry awoke the next morning to a shout, he blinked rapidly in the warm sun, and sat up with a groan, he had fallen asleep lying against the balcony railing. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and noticed Istrov rushing across the room to him, several other guardsmen Hurrying to make sure he was alright, "s'alright," Harry grumbled, "I'm fine, fell asleep outside. Don't panic" the guardsmen visibly calmed, but still hurried to secure the room. Harry shook his head at their devoted attitude, and walked over to his wardrobe.

"Istrov, I know this isn't your normal area of experience, but did we pack any clothes for this trip?" Harry asked, realising that he hadn't bothered, assuming it would be done for him.

"I am afraid I wouldn't know, not as far as I am aware." Harry sighed, but picked up a clean towel and headed over to the bathroom. When he returned, the room was empty again, and Harry set about choosing what to wear. Eventually deciding that he was bored of the black he tended to wear, he chose a pair of red jeans and a v-neck white t-shirt, over which he slung a dark blue blazer. The feel of trousers and a shirt felt extremely unusual after his time of wearing much less restrictive clothing.

"Istrov, please inform your men that we will be leaving soon, I want to be home within the hour." Harry informed the guard stood outside his door, before heading down to join breakfast with his future parents-in-law. After a light breakfast, Harry bid goodbye to his hosts, before nodding to Istrov and apparating into the crowded Atrium of the Imperial Palace, upon noticing his arrival, all the people became silent and knelt down, heads bowed.

Harry nodded, before turning around to an aide who was hurriedly making his way through the still kneeling throng of people. "My lord, forgive the crowd, they are all eager to hear of the impending invasion." Harry nodded, and whispered in the aide's ear, who nodded eagerly, and called out over the heads of the crowd, "People of Atlantis, his Imperial majesty will address his subjects in the Agrarian square at the 3rd hour this afternoon." There was a muttering at this, and gradually the crowd dispersed, whilst Harry went in search of his bride to be and also a change of clothes.

At 2.50, Harry stood just inside the Balcony of the Balcony of the Agrarian Square, behind the Imperial Palace, reading over a hastily written speech. Beyond the glass doors, almost 300,000 people were packed into the vast square, staring up at the Balcony, where harry was soon due to make his appearance. On either side of the Balcony, two vast Flags hung down, one showing the symbol of the Emperor, A red background with a black regal looking eagle, wings outstretched, standing upon a plinth, upon which read the word IMPERATOR, the other showed the symbol of Atlantis. Also red, this depicted a large X shape, to which two large arrows pointed inwards.

Harry stepped out, which caused a roar to grow from the crowd, Harry felt goosebumps as the cast cacophony of noise caused by the cheers and stamping of feet, Harry stood still, overlooking the sea of upturned faces, eventually the sound quietened. And Harry spoke, his magically enhanced voice echoing across the square.

"Atlantis, this year has shown more change than this nation has seen in over 3000 years. For the first time since our great nation entered Isolation, we are on the brink of war." Harry paused, listening to the silence the existed since his announcement. "As we speak, A violent aggressor is forcing his will upon Nations, whilst elsewhere, the Dark Covenant threatens to plunge the world into darkness and Misery." He paused again, allowing the words to sink in.

"It is now our Sovereign duty to protect those in need of protecting, to defend those in need of defending. The Concert of Europe must play on, without disharmony that is now threatened. In response to this situation, I have ordered Atlantean troops, the finest in the world, to join with our noble allies, and ensure that despotism is not allowed to flourish in Europe." At this pronouncement, the crowd below cheered, and harry allowed a smile to grace his lips, before raising his hands to signal quiet.

"I ask of you, that at this time, our thoughts are with the soldiers of the seventh division, and their families, who will provide the first line of defence against these dictators." Another cheer, "I ask that your thoughts are with the Soldiers of the rest of the Atlantean army, who may soon face violence, I ask that we remain united in the face of Adversity, and remember that as long as our faith remains true, our society cannot fall. Strength through Unity, Unity through faith and faith through our determination. May the Mother Goddess bless us all this day, and provide us with a swift Victory!"

As he finished, the cheers reached a fever pitch, the crowd bellowing their approval! Harry saluted, waved and returned inside, taking a long drink of wine to steady his jittery nerves. It was a long of, pouring over highly details reports of activity, and familiarising himself with the Belgian countryside. Eventually, at about nine in the evening, he sent his officers away, telling Marshall Serevan to take all Legates to Paris with him the next day.

When the room was cleared, Harry and Marcus sat down, relaxing against the soft sofa. Harry looked at the man and laughed. "You owe me, I promised you a war didn't I? Here's your war." Marcus smiled,

"And I can't help but feel that the reason the seventh was sent in first was entirely random either."

"You've been moping about for weeks looking forward to this moment, I was growing bored of you saying the same thing over and over!" Marcus laughed, hard.

"Whatever your reason old boy, I am honestly grateful, I won't let you down. This war will be over in the next 2 weeks, of that I will promise you." Harry looked at him,

"That's a big promise to make." The Legate nodded,

"With the seventh division, I think it's a fairly easy one to make actually."

* * *

Four days later Harry stood on a balcony, overlooking The Praetorian Way, the main road out of the city. It was currently filled with silent people, who stood to the edges of the road, as far as the eye could see. The road itself was strewn with flowers, which were ground to a pulp beneath 20,000 studded boots, as the seventh Legion marched steadily on, making their way towards the largest exit of the city, in order to make their way to Paris, and combine with the rest of the allied forces.

Harry stared down, his face impassive, as the crowd below began to sing to the soldiers, as Harry watched, a young woman, of about 17 or 18 ran out onto the road, gave a kiss to a man who must have been her husband or boyfriend, and tucked a flower into his cloak fastening. Harry smiled, and then realised, with a painful clench of his stomach, that if any of these men were to die, the blame would be entirely upon him. He took a steadying breath. After all, This was War.

* * *

**A.N. So, that's it, what did you think? Review it, Please! I love reviews!**

**Whilst I would obviously prefer adoration in them, I would prefer constructive critism...**

**If anyone has any major idea's as to what to do with this story, I really, Really want to hear it! Also, I am looking for A Beta, so If you are willing to take up this story, that would be awesome! **

**Anyways, well done with sticking with this story so far, very impressive! Thanks for the reviews I'm sure will come...**

**Remember to vote in my Poll on my profile! **

**John x**


	17. Chapter 17: The Start of the Conflict

Chapter 15: Conflict

_So were nearly at the big fight, this chapter will have the start of the war against Belgium, Be warned, I have no intention of romanticising the conflict, expect cruelty and barbarism on both sides, I hate stories which portray the 'goodies' in a conflict. There is never an innocent in war._

_So so sorry for the delay, I've got absolutely no excuse, I've been a horrible author I'm sorry! I've made this chapter a long one by way of apology! For anyone interested, those pins I now have in my ribs did not amuse the South African airport security, it took 3 hours before they could get confirmation that they were medical, not fun! _

_Anyway here it is..._

* * *

**French High Command, Paris**

Marshall Serevan, a man who had aged impeccably, and looked a mere 40 of his 3216 years, looked at the expectant faces of the assembled generals in front of him, all of them looked excited, and he supposed for most of them, this was their first conflict.

"I will attempt to demonstrate my plan, if you would kindly watch the table, we can get underway." Pointing his wand at the large table in front of him, the small figurines on it suddenly came to life. As each group moved, Serevan commented on what their objectives were:

"The initial move will be made by General Crux of the Portuguese, moving all available units from Bouillon and then through the Ardennes region, and capturing the town of Bastogne, from there, he will head east, capturing Arlon." The Portuguese officer looked rather disappointed to have such a minor role in the conflict, as all intelligence suggested that the Dark Covenant was predominantly on the coast and west of the country.

"At the same time as this, Field Marshall Theroux of France will attack with 20,000 men to capture Charleroi and Liege. He shall be supported in his offensive by our Allies from Bulgaria. I shall lead 15000 men, comprising the First, Second and third Legions of the Seventh Division, we shall advance up the coast, and expect to encounter extremely heavy resistance." He grimaced as he looked down at the map and saw his small group of black plastic figurines move to engage the considerably larger White figures of the Dark Covenant.

"At this point, Legatus Allus will make the rush on Brussels, supported by General Du Crest; this combined force of 15000 men will capture the city, and hold it at all costs. This will not be easy, and our Dutch allies are ready to intervene wherever necessary. Reserves will be on perpetual alert for the whole conflict. Any questions?" Several hands and up, and Serevan did his best to answer them. Queries from levels of command, to the Muggle problem, it took several hours to hammer out all the details, by which time it was beyond 3 o'clock in the morning. The Atlantean representatives all made their way back to where their armies were camped, 15 miles outside of Paris and heavily warded against Muggles, though it had only been a few days, several vendors had set up alongside the soldiers, selling food, trinkets and potions, although they were closed for the night.

"Get some rest gentlemen, tomorrow I want all of your officers briefed on the relevant details. We attack in two days time."

**Imperial Palace, Atlantis**

It had taken Harry all of 23 minutes to abandon his fiancés wedding plans, he was now sitting with Sirius discussing how it were possible for two, normally sane and educated women to argue over the relative merits of exactly the same colour of cloth. "Turquoise, Sirius, I am telling you, there was no difference, none! It was like life or death to them!"

"Harry, your still young! There is turquoise, and then there is _Turquoise, _besides, you're a man, you aren't supposed to understand!" Harry chuckled, shaking his head, In his opinion, it was time for bed, as he stood, he felt a lightheaded, and stumbled, righting himself he shook his head in annoyance before heading to his room, Gabrielle was still with Hermione so he rested on his bed, planning to wait for her to join him, however seconds after lying down, his eyelids drooped and he fell asleep.

"My Lord? Your Majesty?" Harry Groaned and opened his eyes, One of his aides servants was looking at him, waiting for him to respond, Harry let out a groan, that was unintelligible in any language. The Servant apparently agreed, as he didn't respond, but narrowed his eyes, as though trying to understand what he'd just heard.

"My Lord? Are you awake?" this time Harry managed a bit more of a response, and the aide looked relieved. "My Lord, Marshall Serevan has just called, All units are in position, he wished you to know that he will be advancing in 10 hours." Harry started at this,

"10 hours? I ordered the attack to be at midnight tomorrow! Why has it been brought forward?!" the aide bowed low before looking at the clock, Harry swore, it was 2pm already, swearing Harry shouted for someone to clothe him, frustrated that today of all days he should oversleep. In just seven minutes, he was storming down the corridors of the palace; the aide behind him hurriedly filled him in on everything that he had missed.

When he finally reached the operations room inside the Imperial Fortress he ignored the many officers and men who saluted him and looked down at the Map. It was very different than when he had last seen it. Much of the Belgian South Border was covered in white figures, whilst opposite them were the 6 colours of the Alliance. Turning to the large fireplace in the Room, Harry Nodded to Marshall Serevan's Head,

"Report Marshall." Harry ordered.

"My lord, as expected, we are heavily outnumbered. However, due to the low calibre of the enemy forces, we are confident to be able to overpower them, however, each city has, to the best of our knowledge, a core of approximately 4000 death eaters, there is also the concern that the Covenant has had several months to defend their newly acquired land against attack." Harry nodded nothing he had heard was new. He continued to talk to Serevan for around an hour more and when the Marshall left, Harry sipped at a goblet of wine, whilst he continued to watch the map before him.

Unable to find anything particularly productive to do, and too nervous to do nothing, He and four of his guardsmen left the Fortress by Horse, and in a few minutes was beyond the outer limits of the city. Before long, his ride had taken him through several of the cities outlying villages and into the wide expanses of farmland. It was a breathtaking sight, the ocean ahead of him, and the rolling fields of Golden Barley. A few of the Labourers bowed as he went past, but most were otherwise occupied. The Farmers were the cities criminals, rather than lock them up, they were made to sign a magical contract agreeing to work the farms, or mine the quarries for a certain number of years.

After an hour or so of hard riding, Harry reached his destination, the vast paddocks that housed the Pegasus of the Imperial Army, over 60,000 of the beautiful white beasts were enclosed in the area, a few circled lazily in the afternoon sun, whilst Calvary troopers collected the dung and rubbed down their mounts as well as performing other duties, under the watchful eyes of a few centurions.

Harry loved the Pegasus, they were incredibly regal, and, in Harrys opinion, much smarter than most of the people he came across, as Harry watched, a troop of six Calvary men landed their mounts next to the stables, and removed the silver, almost luminescent armour that each Pegasus wore, before washing them down, and letting them loose in the field. He stayed and watched the proceedings for several hours, and when the sun first tipped the Horizon, he returned to the city, the familiar pangs of nerves returning to his stomach.

It was ten o'clock when he returned to the operations room, the map looked almost the same, except for the addition of what appeared to be approximately 30,000 grey figurines along the German border. Harry sent a questioning eye at one of Lord Veritian's agents, who said "They are apparently only there to prevent any of the conflict occurring Inside German territory, we have their vow that no German will take part in this conflict." Harry nodded and accepted a small plate piled with an assortment of foods. The mood of the whole room was tense, a lot of people were remaining perfectly still, as Harry was, not wanting to break the stony silence that had enveloped the whole group. In one and a half hours, everything would change.

**St. Aybert, Franco-Belgian Border.**

"How long do we have?"

"1 ½ hours Legatus"

"Are all units in position?"

"Of course, you've trained us well." Marcus smiled, and clapped his young officer on the back,

"Well we'll see. I've always wondered if this gang of Belgian reprobates is good for it, we haven't seen a proper war in 1200 years, this one better be a goodun!" His companion, Prefect Alexei Star smiled, but it was a strained sort of smile. Prefect Alexei had been on leave 1200 years ago, and this was to be his first major conflict. He looked rather green. Marcuse looked at him again,

"It'll be fine. Trust me" Alexei smiled weakly but nodded Marcus smiled encouragingly. "I'm going to check on our allies, gods only knows what state they're in, after all, they are French!" the Prefect chuckled at this,

"I fear it may have been wise of you to put them in reserve, they have a... mixed reputation." It was Marcus' turn to chuckle. They set off, walking slowly through their camp, soldiers sat around camp fires, fully armoured, equipment close to hand. Marcus greeting many, and from each he received the same response, strained smiles, and forced good humour. Each time Marcus responded in kind, promising to buy each of them a drink in Brussels.

They passed a small chapel that had been hastily thrown together for the mother goddess. High Priests were offering potions of cleansing to long lines men, touching each of them with their staves, blessing them. Marcus stopped in front of the alter, touching his wand to the Large diamond that existed there. Mumbling a prayer, Marcus continued, until he reached the French ranks. He met a French Brigadier who saluted. "Might I inquire how much time we have remaining?"

"45 minutes"

"Are we expecting to encounter any immediate resistance?"

"Not for at least 12 miles" Marcus responded, the Frenchmen nodded, and lit up a cigarette, he offered one to Marcus who accepted it, as did Alexei. Touching it to the end of his wand, Marcus took a long drag, holding in the smoke and blowing it out through his nose, behind him Alexei coughed.

"I must go, excuse me."

"of course" when he got back to his tent, Marcus had one of his aides blow the stand to, Whilst those remaining strapped on his armour. First black trousers, and Brown Skin tight shirt, over this went a shirt of leather, and over that went his Black Magically reinforced Dragon Scale, Unlike his usual armour, this was devoid of Decoration, save for a Rampant Pegasus in Silver. Greaves and Cuisses of the same material were strapped to his legs and black gloves to his hands. He took his sword, and slid his wand down the handle, allowing it to be used as both a magical and a Melee weapon. Onto his head was placed his helmet, unlike his Ceremonial equipment, this was designed for Comfort, effectiveness ease of movement. Legatus Marcus Julius Allus was ready for battle.

Stepping outside, he mounted his Pegasus, also heavily armoured and walked it over to the front of the column, 14000 men strong, turning to face the perfect ranks of Men and Veela, he Called

"Soldiers, Who knows what today will bring? for many of us, this is just the latest chapter in a long saga of violence, others have never seen conflict before, but to each and every man before me today, I can be confident that never in all my life have I stood before such men! Sons of Atlantis, It is our manifest destiny to fight here today, remember what we fight for, for our home, for our Gods and for our Emperor!" there was a cheer, and a great stamping of feet. "Tonight we March, and tomorrow, tomorrow my dear comrades we drink and piss away our money on some good Belgian Whores!" the men laughed, and as followed as Marcus led the way over the Border.

Atlantis was at war.

**2 Hours later Imperial Fortress: Atlantis**

The atmosphere had changed completely in the War Room, where before there had been silence and stillness, now the whole room buzzed with activity, the small fires that lined one wall were all being used to make floo calls to various legions, whilst Clerks scribbled down everything that was going on. The Portuguese, Legatus Marcus and Field Marshall Theroux were yet to encounter anything more than light opposition, Marshall Serevan had only advanced a few miles, before encountering a large opposing force, his small force already massively outnumbered, It wasn't looking good, but as Harry watched, The 2nd Division arrived to reinforce the ailing 7th.

Whilst it wasn't possible to fully understand how this changed the battle, it did appear that the 7th were starting to lose less ground, an aide bowed before Harry and reported "My Lord, Marshall Serevan requests further reinforcement if he intends to keep advancing according to schedule."

"Not yet, we can't risk over committing too soon. Tell Marshall Serevan that if still required he will be reinforced at dawn." The aide bowed and left to deliver the message. Harry continued to pour over the Map, inland, all appeared to be progressing well, Legatus Allus had progressed almost 9 miles inland, with the Portuguese and French both around 7 miles into the country. Harry sighed, According to Serevans reports, the Atlantean troops were far superior to their opposite troops, despite their lack of training, armour and discipline, the soldiers of the Dark Covenant made up their weaknesses with a total lack of self preservation and vast numbers.

"Have the 11th, 13th and 14th Divisions ready to move out at 5 o'clock. The 11th and 13th are to reinforce Marshall Serevan, the 14th are to reinforce Legatus Allus, when they arrive, Legatus Allus is to surrender command to Marshall Heydrich. Understood?" The aide bowed and hastened to obey the orders. _2 more hours, Serevan can hold his position till then! _Harry told himself.

**3.30AM: ½ Mile East of Lens**

Marcus still rode at the front of his column, they had made good time, and the attitude of the men seemed to be generally positive. It was still dark, but a very faint pink line could be seen on the horizon. Ahead of him, in the sky, squadrons of scouts could be seen constantly patrolling the route ahead, covering the five miles ahead. So far, aside from a few light skirmishes, all of which had taken place far ahead of the column, there had been very little action, and no prisoners to interrogate.

Behind him, the men were singing an old Marching tune, _The Sergeant of the Seventh _it was as classic of the seventh division, and Marcus happily whistled along with the words, being a marching song, it was typically long, and they were currently on verse 27, with the sergeant married with children, fortunately the song went on to detail the exploits of both the sergeants children and his grandchildren, Marcus chuckled as he thought that with 3000 years on your hands, marching tunes were inevitably going to develop into 123 verse epics.

"Sir, scout returning." An aide told him, snapping him out of his revelry. Marcus Blinked, and spotted the six man Pegasus squadron dove down towards him, landing hand, before saluting.

"Legatus Allus sir, Hostile force located four and a half miles ahead of your location. Advancing fast, will close on our location in one hours time. I would estimate between eighteen and twenty thousand sir." The report ended and Marcus nodded, thinking for a moment, he had the squadron take to the air again, before calling in a magically amplified voice:

"Legion will Break column, Form five ranks All Cavalry advance to the rear, remain grounded. Prepare to receive superior enemy force." As soon as he was finished the song was stopped and the harsh shouts of Centurions and Sergeants as the vast Column that was snaking its way through Belgium became, remarkably elegantly a long Line, with the French on the Flanks and the Atlanteans forming the Centre. The 400 Cavalry in the Legion were in a two ranks behind the infantry.

"Formation will advance. Hold the Line!" With that, the formation continued their advance, albeit slightly slower. Up ahead they could the flashes of light from Atlantean scouts clashing with the Covenants. Eventually Marcus' forces reached the field where he wished the Engagement to take place. A large ridge, approximately 2 km long, with woodland covering either flank.

"Formation Will halt." Marcus shouted, and the fifteen thousand men came to a halt. Marcus dismounted and joined the centre of his line. He turned to the young Captain next to him, "excited?" he asked

"Of course" the man said, too airily. To Marcus the captain looked too young to serve, he probably wasn't even able to grow a beard yet, certainly too young to have any sort of family. 20 minutes later, the Covenants men came into view. Marcus would have estimated higher than the scout, he guessed around 22,000 men in all, the two forces faced off from each other, approximately 1 mile apart. The Covenant's forces were the opposite of the Atlanteans. They had no semblance of ranks, each man stood where he wanted, spread out in a line of varying thickness. They didn't wear uniform; their only distinguishing feature was a white sash over their right shoulder going to the left him, men, women and children who looked as young as 10 stood in the line.

"Put up Anti-Muggle wards." Marcus called. The warders put up traditional Notice-me-nots, Muggle-repelling, and Muggle-invisibility wards. To join the standard Defensive wards over the legion

"Range test fire." Marcus called. From the back of the formation a heavy Spells specialist pointed his sword in the air

"Percussero Maxima" he cried, a blast of Blue light travelled the length of the blade before sailing through the air in an arc. It hit the ground some 300 metres short of the Covenant, spouting up a great Blast of flame and earth, the explosion was audible from the Atlantean Lines.

"Cease Firing" Called a Centurion. The Covenant had started to move again, they were in a quick walk. The passed the line of the Explosive spell, "Hold your Fire... Hold" the Covenant were approximately 1200 metres away. "Give them 100 metres." When they passed that line, Marcus grinned

"Heavy specialists, give 'em Hell!" As one, 200 swords pointed at the air, and the sky was suddenly full of blue light. Marcus followed the spells through their parabola. Whilst many of the Explosive curses fell short or went too long, around a third hit their targets. In addition to the fire and soil, Blood and body parts were scattered around the field, as great holes were rent in the Covenant lines. However, they didn't appear to even notice this, as they marched forwards, and at a range of around one kilometre, returned fire.

"Brace! Brace!" Marcus yelled as the blue light arced across the early morning sky. The first 100 spells or so splashed harmlessly against the wards, however after that the curses fell to earth. The French were the worst hit, with around 30 curses striking each flank, The Atlantean centre received comparatively light punishment, only five spells blasted through their ranks, the corpses and wounded were hurriedly dragged out of the line and treated for their injuries. Their positions were quickly filled. The Exchange of Heavy fire continued until the armies reached around 400 metres apart.

"Cavalry, Advance!" Marcus called, and the Pegasus and their riders took to the skies, and when they were over the enemy ranks they hurled bottles of explosive potion and acid potions down onto their foes, by this time, Marcus could hear the screams of the wounded Covenant troops, who were left to fend for themselves on the ground.

"Second and Fourth rank, One Half step Right" Marcus called, followed by "First and second rank, Kneel." The Covenant were only 200 metres away now.

"Ranks One to four, Take aim." Swords and wands went up, 14500 soldiers ready to fight.

"Ranks One to four, Fire" The whole field was suddenly lit up by green Killing Curses, the rushing sound of impending death was painful to listen to. As the curses closed on the Covenant, The Death Eaters, who acted as officers for those who underwent _Pyschic-Redevolpment_ were able to conjure earthen shields or Marble walls to absorb the curses, but the rank and file were less lucky, they were struck, hard by the green wall of killing curses, and many thousand fell.

"**COVENANT: CHARGE" **Came a massive voice, and the army ahead of them let loose a war cry and ran, firing curses as they went.

"All units, prepare to receive charge!" Called Marcus, the front four ranks marched forward, holding their swords high. "All Units, Charge!" came the cry and Legatus Marcus, in the second rank joined the rush of men as the two armies collided.

It took just 30 seconds for the two armies to disintegrate, and small scale battles to take the place of any disciplined fire order. Marcus found himself stood next to a French Private, against a group of 5 Covenant troops. Marcus quickly dispatched of the first, delivering a cutting curse into the man's stomach, he fell clutching his bleeding intestines as they spilled from his torso. The Frenchmen hit a second, a woman, with a bludgeoning hex to the head, snapping her neck. Marcus caught two of them with a shrapnel curse, the small pieces of iron ripping into the skin of the two men. The fifth was a child of around 13, whose cutting curse splashed harmlessly against Marcus' armour, and who was dispatched with a sword blow to the head.

The fighting continued for two hours more, before eventually the Covenant forces were finished. Not one chose to ran, each fought until he was overpowered. By six o'clock that morning, 17,900 Covenant troops were dead, and 300 captured. In Comparison, the Allied Army only lost 1566 dead, and 4000 wounded, of which the vast majority were French.

* * *

That Morning, all the allied dead were collected, and sent back via Portkey to Paris, along with the wounded. Marcus was under strict orders to move as fast as possible, in order to facilitate, he used magic to excavate a vast hole in the field, before burying all the Covenant dead in this mass grave.

As the Allies prepared to continue their advance, Marcus was approached by Prefect Alexei, "My lord, excellent victory. I was wondering as to what we should do with the prisoners?"

"We have no time for prisoners. Take care of them." The Prefect blinked.

"you want them killed sir?" Marcus nodded,

"it is the most elegant solution I'm afraid, see to it." The Prefect saluted and left, Marching over to where the three hundred prisoners were being held captive by a mixture of French and Atlantean troops. None of them showed any emotion, without the Death eaters around to order them they had become lifeless. Alexei called over the captain of the guard and relayed Marcus' orders. The Captain nodded, before calling over the guards and outlining their latest orders. The French looked horrified and apparently refused, Leaving it the Veela to herd the men, women and children into a freshly dug pit, before long, the morning light was punctuated by flashes of green. It took 15 minutes to complete the task.

"Column will continue the advance!" He called and the vast train continued its slow journey northwards, the many thousands of studded boots compacting the soil beneath which there vanquished foes lay.

* * *

**A.N: So... what did you guys think? Was it okay? Anything you didn't like? Anything you did? I want to hear everything! **

**I've put a new Poll on my page, so please take part, it won't take long, Thank you.**

**Did you like the battle? It was good fun to write!**

**Thanks,**

**As ever**

**John x**


	18. Chapter 18: The President of France

**Chapter 16: The President of France**

**Okay, so I'm back! Sorry again about the delay, I am just occasionally struck by a massive desire to write, and that's when I go to my computer, and today, as I was reading a brilliant fanfic called 'Vindico Atrum' and so my muse returned and here I am!**

**About the last chapter, a couple of you complained about the way the Atlanteans murdered the prisoners, and how this was cruel, I just want to mention that for the Atlantean people, they've been out of touch with the world for 3000 years, where the execution of prisoners was common place, they are soldiers of a different time, and as such expect some brutality from them! I am however very grateful to the few of you who gave feedback, it really makes my day, even short ones or flames, I just like to know what people think!**

**For this chapter coming up, I just want to clarify that I consider a Healer to be similar to a doctor, whilst a MediWizard is more like a paramedic or nurse.**

**Anyway, enough with me, on with the story, that's why you're all here after all!**

* * *

**8 am, April 9****th,** **Imperial Headquarters, Atlantis**

Harry was looking at the map in front of him, by now over 200,000 of the allied soldiers were engaged in the fight, facing over five times that number in Dark Covenant soldiers. Whilst Harry remained confident that in terms of sheer numbers, Voldemort's forces were still too weak to break the allied lines. The Dark Covenants troops seemed to be retreating faster than Harry's forces could keep up, and at this rate they would be in total control of Belgium in three days.

Satisfied that his armies were performing as well as expected, Harry returned to the palace and sought out his soon to be wife. He wandered the halls for a while before he found her having breakfast with Hermione and Sirius.

"Good Morning Pup, you look exhausted" Sirius exclaimed, Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, absentmindedly thinking that he needed a haircut,

"Yeah, good morning" Harry sat at the table and filled his plate with bread, ham and cheese, whilst filling his goblet with some fresh pomegranate juice.

"Sirius is right Darling, you look terrible, you haven't slept since yesterday, and you're no use to the war effort if you can't even stand up!" Gabrielle murmured, Harry took her hand and gave it a squeeze,

"I know, I'm sorry, It's been a busy week, I am sorry that I've barely spent any time with you" she smiled back and squeezed his hand, before mentally sending him a picture of what they would be doing if they went to bed.

Harry flushed a deep red and cleared his throat,

"Gabrielle... are you sending our dear emperor here mind porn?" Sirius asked, Hermione's head shot up,

"Sirius, get your mind out of the gutter, at least before 11 o'clock, I need some respite from you!" Harry smirked and had a bite of his breakfast. After 12 hours of the clipped professional tones of respect from his officers, it was nice to experience his Godfathers ability to make him feel like the awkward 13 year old he had been when they first met.

"How is everything going Harry? As well as you could have hoped?" piped up Hermione, Harry groaned

"Please, not the war, I have heard too much about the bloody thing!" he exclaimed "tell me about the wedding planning? How is that going?"

"All is going fine, although it would be nice to know an exact date..." Gabrielle trailed of, looking at Harry innocently; He wasn't fooled though, partly it was the look of slight annoyance on her beautiful face, and partly because he could feel her desire to plan everything properly coming over their bond.

"After the war darling... after the war." Gabrielle narrowed her eyes at him, before nodding,

"After the war then, but if you start declaring wars left, right and centre then I will be very... displeased." Harry winced, at the second mental image she showed him, but made a small smile at her. The meal continued with the conversation staying on irrelevant and easy topics, and Harry found himself enjoying the company.

"I'm off to bed, I'm sorry everyone, but I fear that If I keep this up I will pass out in the fruit basket." As he rose Gabrielle rose with him, and Sirius whistled before chuckling and returning to his food.

Several hours later, The young emperor woke up, he blinked several times, attempting to clear the sleep from his eyes, as his eyes grew accustomed to the bright light of the midday Mediterranean sun, he saw his young fiancé sat cross legged above him, his head resting on her thigh, whilst her fingers gently ran through his hair. "Hey" she softly said,

"Hey yourself" Harry murmured, his eyes staring into hers. "What time is it?"

"Don't worry, it's only around one, it's not even time for the afternoon meal yet." Harry smiled and closed his eyes, loving the feeling of her small her running over his head.

"You were right you know, this morning." Harry opened his eyes and looked at her questioningly. "About your hair, it is far too long." Harry hummed deep in his throat before closing his eyes again. They lay like that for a while, before Gabrielle started.

"Right, it's lunch soon, and then you'll want to run off and have fun with your war again, but before any of that..." she leaned down and kissed his chest "... you need a bath." He grinned up at her as she stood up and robed herself, before calling in a maid and requested that a bath be drawn for them.

Two hours later, Harry was once again in operations room, however this time he was far less happy. All of his forces had stopped advancing and appeared to be fighting along a very well defended series of defences. The line of black Allied troops appeared unmoving against the considerably thicker line of White Covenant troops.

"What happened?" Harry asked one of the Marshalls in the room.

"My lord, as we predicted we have encountered the Covenants defensive lines, and they are, unfortunately, far superior to what we had expected. We have yet had any success in breaking through."

"And casualties, from the whole conflict so far?" Harry asked, almost dreading the answer, the Marshall called over an aide, and posed the man the same question.

"Almost 5000 Atlanteans dead and 3 times that from our allies, as for the wounded, it's hard to tell, many of them are still being treated on the front line, and they are still returning from the battle." Harry was almost relieved; it wasn't as bad as he had feared.

"I wish to visit Marshall Heydrich and the 14th, Istrov, ready the guard, I wish to leave in one hour's time." Istrov looked unhappy about taking the man he was sworn to protect to the front line, but nodded.

Harry turned to leave, quickly returning to the palace and having his comfortable clothes replaced with some unadorned armour, emblazoned only with the Imperial Eagle, he didn't wear a helmet or mask, but wore a simple silver wrought wreath on his brow. After his change, he returned to his headquarters, and was pleased to find that much of the imperial guard had gathered, he was to be accompanied by 40 soldiers, each of whom wore the finest armour money could buy, helmets and masks, standing impassively and waiting.

"Is Marshall Heydrich aware of our imminent arrival?" Harry asked an aide,

"He is my lord, he awaits your arrival." Harry nodded, before turning to raise his eyebrow at the waiting guard. They nodded, and the first ten immediately went through the floo connection to the 14th division, Harry paused before travelling through with Istrov, his captain had his wand ready to defend Harry at the merest sound of danger.

Spinning out of the floo, Harry stepped out of the open fire in Heydrich's headquarters, steadying himself. The Marshall stood before him, his head bowed in respect. "My lord, it is a great pleasure to have you with us."

"Thank you Marshall, I trust you are well?"

"Very well thank you and I'm sure we will soon be advancing once again." Heydrich was a tall man, broad shouldered, and unlike most of the Veela of Atlantis, he was not classically handsome, whilst he had the flawless skin inherent of his race, his nose was rather large, and his eyes a bit small, however, despite these small imperfections, he carried himself with supreme confidence. He was famed for his aggressive and often brutal tactics, but also for the good care he took of the men under his command.

"Tell me about these defences we have encountered" Harry commanded, the Marshall nodded and led Harry off to a map similar to that of the Atlantean Headquarters, only this one was limited in its scope to only the areas where the 14th and those serving under Heydrich were situated.

"As you can see, the Covenant troops have created a series of small, but highly warded forts, unfortunately these are placed at crucial locations, and unless we take them, further advance is impossible. Marshall Serevan and Marshall Varkov tell me the situation is similar along the whole frontier." Harry nodded, and watched on the map as a small cohort of French troops were repelled by a Covenant patrol.

"Have our Ward breakers had any success?" Heydrich grimaced,

"Not as of yet, The Ward keystones are each located behind enemy lines and heavily guarded, our Ward breakers are therefore useless, so we have little option but to pound them with heavy spells until they crack." Harry frowned and motioned to the map,

"Would a small team of operatives be able to reach the keystones, and destroy them?" Heydrich passed Harry a folder with the Insignia of the Atlantean Army stamped on it.

"This is a mission briefing drawn up by Legatus Allus for just such an operation. I am however unkeen to sign off on it. The risks are great, these ward stones, to the best of our intelligence, are guarded by some of Voldemort's greatest soldiers, and in order to make a suitably sized gap in the line we would have to break down the wards on at least 3 forts, each strike would have to be simultaneous, as soon as the first fort is hit, the others would undoubtedly be reinforced."

"It's your decision Marshall, but I support the plan, unless we break through we could end up bogged down here for months before we crack the wards." Heydrich nodded, but still didn't look totally happy.

* * *

**Front line, 20 miles west of Dinant, 4pm.**

Legatus Marcus was stood around 30 metres behind the hastily constructed defences behind which knelt the heavy spells specialists. His hands were on his hips as he glared at the large stone fort 600 metres in front of him, he could just make out small figures scurrying on the battlements. As he watched, he saw a blue ball of light arc out from the battlements, the blast fell short, hitting the ground before his lines with an ear shattering explosion tearing up great rents of earth and spraying it forward. 'No man's land' was already covered in these craters, much of the area scorched black by the ravenous flames that accompanied the spell.

Marcus sneered as another Covenant spell fell short; his own troops were far more accurate with their blasts he thought smugly. As he watched, a dozen explosion spells were launched from his own ranks, each arcing over the blackened ground towards their intended target. However, mere metres before the stone fort, the spell suddenly splashed against an invisible shield, faded to nothing, one after the other. Marcus sighed. It has been like this for several hours, and the two forts his legion was tasked with taking down were seemingly undefeatable.

"Alexius, any word yet from Heydrich? Will he allow me to perform the raid?" he asked to his faithful prefect. The man shook his head,

"No word yet my lord." He answered. Marcus grunted, kicking his booted foot against the torn up turf.

"If he hasn't replied by sundown, I am assuming that to be con-"

"INCOMING!" rose a massive cry and Marcus looked up just in time to see the blue light seconds away from hitting his position. He reacted instinctively, diving away to the left, whilst Alexius dove right, as Marcus hit the ground, he felt the flash of light, and intense heat, before a massive concussive force knocked forced him into the air.

Marcus was lying on the ground, a good five feet from he had originally been. He blinked, before struggling upright. Something warm was trickling down his head. His ear was bleeding, and his hair smelt singed. He rolled his shoulders and flexed his legs, but was pleased to find that everything was still working.

He stumbled across to Alexius, who was laying motionless several metres away. As soon as Marcus reached his friend, it was immediately clear that the young prefect was anything but okay. The left side of his face was badly burned, and his left leg had been blasted clean off at the knee. Marcus hastily cast a clotting charm on the stump, the young man was still alive, but his breathing was shallow. His chest and vital organs were protected by his armour, but much of the rest of him was not so lucky.

"Get me a Healer!" Marcus yelled, three French Med wizards rushed over, Marcus sat back, as two looked after Alexius and the third dealt with him. He ignored the man tending him and listened intently to the men looking after the Prefect, a task made difficult by the fact that he couldn't hear from his right ear.

"-burn salve on his face, you check an airway."

"-lungs are toast, pass me the aerolised burn salve."

"He's got swelling in his brain, we need-

"The legs fucked. There's no way it can be reattached. Stabilise him and get him back to the field centre."

The conversation continued before the lead med wizard tapped his wand over Alexius and he vanished, sent off to the hospital three miles behind their lines. The med wizard tending to Marcus nudged him and he looked up.

"You've got a perforated ear drum, there's nothing I can do for it here, go to the field hospital quickly to get it checked out, as for your burns, they were mostly superficial, leave the salve there for an hour or so and you'll be fine, you shouldn't even have any scars." Marcus nodded and motioned vaguely to where the prefect had previously been lying, a large crimson puddle mixed into the mud the only sign that his friend had even lain there.

"It's not looking good. Even excluding the loss of a limb and massive blood loss, the heat from the blast has burnt his airway, his neck was fractured, but that wasn't too serious, the main problem is that he has suffered from a severe bleed in the brain, unless we can relieve the pressure he won't make it." Marcus nodded, before apparating to the hospital and allowing his ear to be treated. Alexius was in surgery and wouldn't be out for several hours at least.

As he sat on the bed, waiting for a healer to be available to treat him, he looked down at the pristine white of the field hospital, several healers and med wizards, most of whom appeared French, were walking up and down the rows of beds treating the hundreds of men for wounds varying from the Frenchman next to Marcus who appeared to have been hit with a blood boiling curse and was wrapped in coiling blankets, whilst a thick red potion was injected directly into his veins, right up to a Veela several beds along who had lost both legs and his right arm, and was softly moaning as he lay in bed.

"Are you Allus?" asked a young brunette woman. Marcus looked at her suspiciously,

"You are English? Why are you here?" the young healer raised her hands in a placating way,

"Sir, please, I'm with _SWIMER_, St. Wilbur's international Medical Emergency Response. Please don't be alarmed, I am a fully qualified healer." Marcus lay back down as the woman ran her wand over his head.

"You're eardrum is perforated, it shouldn't be too difficult to look after however," she paused and prepared to cast a spell, "this may feel... a little strange." And with that she tapped his head with her wand. Marcus grimaced; it felt like small insects were scuttling over his ear. However after it passed he seemed to be fully functional.

"As for your burns, Mr. Allus, they appear to be in hand, would you like a pain relieving potion?" he shook his head and opened and closed his mouth, pleased to discover that his ear appeared totally functional.

"Thank you miss?" he put to her

"Simmons, Healer Simmons" Marcus smiled, releasing some of his Veela allure; he could see that it affected her, as her eyes widened and her mouth opened.

"Thank you Healer Simmons, you've been very... helpful" she blushed at the handsome Veela, and flushed further still when he reached down, and gently kissed her knuckles. He stood to leave, giving the woman one last dose of allure before he turned to walk away;

"Wait!" she cried, Marcus turned around, hiding his grin expertly,

"Healer Simmons?"

"I get off work here at 6.30, would you... like to go for a drink with me?" Marcus smiled kindly at her.

"I have to leave, but maybe tomorrow?" Marcus asked casually,

"I'd like that" smiled the attractive young witch; Marcus smiled once more and turned to walk out again. His strode down the ward, giving the soldiers he recognised from his own legion a nod or a pat on the shoulder. He had just made it outside the field hospital, which he saw had once been a muggle butchery, _how apt _he thought to himself, when he stopped as he heard a shout of

"Legatus!" The voice sounded angry, and Marcus turned to discover Healer Simmons storming down the steps, "Legatus Allus, I d-"

"Please call me Marcus, only my men call me Legatus Allus." She blinked, evidently not expecting to be interrupted so early in her rant.

"Very well, _Marcus_, I find it unacceptable that you would consider using your _abilities_ on me, I have better things to do then waste my time talking to no good Veela like you." She paused to catch her breath, and Marcus remained still, "We were warned that you could do this, and I might have expected it from your men, but you are an officer! I know that to your people that means you come from wealth, as such you should behave better!" Marcus blinked, surprised, but realised from her expectant expression that it was his turn to talk.

"Miss Simmons, please forgive me, what can I say, it has been a tense few days, and I merely wished to relax."

"Relax? Relax? What was your plan? To relax by using your abilities to make me sleep with you?" Marcus laughed out loud, throwing his head back,

"Such righteous indignation! Ahem, I am sorry, I would like to remind you that I turned down your offer of a drink, I merely wished to have a little fun!"

"You only turned me down as you had places to go and I was unavailable for a few hours." When she said this, Marcus frowned slightly, before blasting her with one of his most concentrated burst of Veela charm; she blinked, before looking up at him with a look of almost pure adoration on her face.

"Miss Simmons, are you suggesting that If I wanted you to, you would not have left the hospital with me?" he smiled encouragingly at her, she sighed,

"Anything, do you want me to leave the Hospital? I hate the hospital; If you like I will never return to the Hospital, just tell me what you want!" Marcus released the charm and she immediately flushed scarlet.

"You see Miss. Simmons, I could have had you if –"The slap which hit him connected with his face with an incredibly satisfying smack. Though Marcus could have stayed completely still due to his Veela enhanced strength, he allowed his face to roll with her hand.

"Fuck you." She spat at him.

"I do apologise Miss Simmons, I merely wished to prove a point." The woman still looked angry. "I must go now, our talk has been wonderful, and I trust you will be here for our drink tomorrow? Shall we say 6.30? I will meet you here." The young healer looked lost for words, and by the time she eventually managed: "I most certainly will not!" Marcus had already disapparated back to the front line.

* * *

**Chateau Delacour, France 7pm**

Monsieur Delacour, President of France and father of the Empress of Atlantis sat alone behind his desk reading through reports of how his campaign was going. Over 45,000 French troops were engaged in fighting all across Belgium, and he seemed to be spending most of his days signing off on various budgets that Parliament passed before him. He was currently attempting to comprehend the full ramifications of the bill currently before him, a six page long piece cleverly titled 'Military Budget, April 9th. Potential expansion of the Sedan officer training centre.' As he reached the last line of the bill, he signed his name at the bottom of the page, before emptying the last of his glass of aged Dwarven whisky. He pushed a button and one of his clerks walked into the room.

"Mr. President?" the man asked,

"Would you deal with these" he indicated the stack of papers that sat on the desk before him "and then you can go home, I'm finished for today."

The weary president took his empty glass and refilled it with whisky. As he took his first sip he saw that his clerk hadn't moved, he looked up, shocked to see the business end of the clerk's wand in his face. The clerk looked down at him, face impassive.

"Au-revoir Monsieur President." The president attempted to grab his wand from his robe pocket, but the green flash and rush of death hit him before he was out of the chair. The still full glass of whiskey smashed on the floor, moments before the lifeless body of Jean Delacour fell next to it, spilled whiskey slowly staining his robes.

Rabastan Lestrange, under the effects of Polyjuice potion, smiled before walking calmly over to the president's fire and flooing out of the home.

* * *

**AN. **

**Well? What do you think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter, a few deaths, a life threatening injury, the question is how this will affect the War.**

**So, any queries, suggestions or complaints, send me a review, I promise to take your considerations seriously! **

**I have a rough idea of how I'd like this story to progress, but it'd be lovely to have some of your input...**

**Hopefully the next update will come soon, **

**Regards, **

**John**


End file.
